Parenting
by LillianPaige
Summary: Roman isn't too worried about the time he spends away from his daughter. Not when he has Dean and Seth to help him brush up on his parenting skills.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you feel like you're missing out on being a parent?" It used to make Roman feel like the worst parent in the world when he couldn't come up with an answer to that question. Of course he missed his daughter, what father wouldn't? He was on the road 300 days out of the year and of those 65 free days most of them were filled with interviews, signings, and reconnecting with the fans.

He felt Dean nudge his side and heard Seth make a comment about his lack of sleep as he stared blankly down at the mic in front of his face. Roman readjusted his headphones and cleared his throat as he stared at the radio show host, "Of course I miss my daughter. We all miss our families when we're out on the road. Thankfully, I get to brush on up on my parenting skills with these two." Roman couldn't help but smirk at the yelps of protest coming from either side of him.

* * *

After the radio show the boys returned to their shared hotel suite to get ready for their signing. Dean was in the bathroom trying to style his hair, Roman was in the kitchen fixing them lunch, and Seth was curled up on the couch mindlessly flipping through channels. Roman watched in pure amusement as Seth's head rolled off of his hand. The longer haired man let it happen a few more times before taking pity on the smaller man. Turning the burner on low Roman made his way into the living room and picked the two toned man up in him arms bridal style.

Seth let out a tiny grunt and rolled his body toward the Samoans chest. "Sleep." Roman whispered walking the man to his room and placing him under the sheets." The signing?" Seth whimpered despite cocooning the blankets around himself. "You have time." Was all the Samoan said before walking out and shutting the door.

* * *

The boys took their place at the long table sitting down in front of their own stacks of photos. Roman was sat at the head of the table with Seth in the middle and Dean at the very end. Once they were all situated Roman gave the security guard a single nod bracing himself for the wave of people about to come through.

An hour into the signing Roman looked down the table to see Dean over flirting with an overly bleached blonde, barely dressed girl. "Do you like my shirt?" The girl cooed, shoving her chest inches from Dean's face, the word "Ambrose" stretched tightly across her tits. Dean licked his lips and sent her a wink, "You wear me well." The girl let out a tiny giggle as Dean pulled her to the side of the table. Roman watched as the man would whisper sweet nothings in her ear while barely acknowledging the person he was signing an autograph for.

"Excuse me." Roman grunted to the person in front of him going down to Dean's end of the table and yanking him up by the back of his shirt. "What the hell are you doing?" He hissed when they were away from the prying eyes and ears of the fans. "That girl is like sixteen." Dean did a double take as if the thought had never crossed his mind and Roman resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Roman waved off the Ambrose groupie (who left with a hair flip that would make Cameron envious) and turned back to Dean. "I don't want to see you pull something like that again. You sign the photos and you say thank you for coming. That's it. Not another word."

Dean looked like he was going to challenge him and Roman leveled him with a hard stare. The two men returned to their seats, Roman giving Seth a small smile to let him know that everything was okay, when someone shouted "Dean! I wanna suck your dick!" The man looked to Roman and was about to open his mouth to say 'thanks for coming' when Roman gave him a look that could kill.

* * *

"Hey Punk, you need a ride?" Roman yelled out of his window watching the tattooed man screaming and kicking the fender of his rental. "Stupid piece of shit broke down." Punk grumbled as he nodded his head in thanks before going to retrieve his things from the trunk. Roman gave the tattooed man a sleepy smile before turning his eyes on Dean. "Move to the back." He ordered with Dean Narrowing his eyes in response. "And why the fuck would I do that?"

"Because," Punk said sticking his head through the passenger window. "Your daddy said so." It was a running joke backstage that Seth and Dean didn't take to kindly too. They were grown ass men. They could do whatever the fuck they wanted. It was totally just coincidence that they wanted to do whatever Roman told them to do.

"Fuck off, Phillip!" Dean grumbles as he pushed the car door against the man's stomach. Dean crawled out of the car and made his way to the backseat to see Seth sprawled out. He pulled the pillow out from under the sleeping man and hit him in the face. "Move!" Was all he got out before catching Roman's stern look in the rear view mirror. "I'd be careful if I were you." Punk chuckled. "Messing with Daddy's favorite baby will get you a spanking." Dean simply kicked his seat in reply.

* * *

The boys were hanging in the makeshift cafeteria having lunch before their taping. Dean and Roman were huddled together, Roman whispering harshly in Dean's ear, more than likely giving him a 'stern talking' for Dean's actions early in the day. Seth bit his lip as he watched the exchange between the two men and wisely hung back pretending to mule over what he wanted to eat. He didn't want to be anywhere near Roman's reprimanding and he felt bad that Dean was going through it publicly.

He had no idea how Dean was keeping so calm and collected. If Roman was scolding him in front of all these people he would be a sweaty, blushing, frantic mess. Paranoid that someone would overhear them. Seth let out a sigh of relief when the two pulled away and made his way over to the table. He sat his plate on the table and plopped down in his seat happily munching away on a piece of chicken when he felt Romans ice eyes on him.

The two toned man quickly decided that his best course of action would be acting completely oblivious to the older man and quickly engaged in conversation with Dean who didn't seem to interested in being a part of whatever punishment Roman was going to dish out to the small man. "Seth…" Romans voice was laced with warning and the Iowa native knew he couldn't ignore the Samoan any longer.

Seth looked over at the Samoan with the most innocent look he could muster and blinked innocently as a small smile crept on his face. Roman wasn't playing into it though. "I don't see any vegetables on that plate." Seth blinked once more, this time in confusion, and looked down at his plate with a small frown. "Seth…" Roman said again, his impatience seeping through his voice. Seth looked up once again; doe eyed. "Go get some vegetables."

Roman tried to keep his voice low and draw little to no attention to them as possible. He knew that Seth wouldn't be able to handle people staring at him and unlike with Dean, Roman wouldn't be able to use it to his advantage—the two-toned man would break down. Even now he was squirming in his seat with only the possibility of someone knowing.

Seth let out a small whimper and a whine of displeasure. Roman couldn't tell if it was towards the vegetables or Roman but he nodded his head once anyway. "_Now_, Seth." He ordered a bit louder, deciding to use the boys fear to kick his butt into gear and it worked, the two-toned man scrambled to his feet and quickly walked back over to catering and filled his plate with every vegetable he could find.

Roman let out a sigh and pressed his forehead against the table. How had this become his life?

* * *

"DADDY!" Roman turned quickly and watched his daughter running through the airport with a huge smile on her face. The Samoan dropped to his knees just in time for the little buddle of joy to crash against his broad chest, her little arms flinging around his neck. Roman peppered her face in kisses to which she giggled at in pure delight and hugged his neck tighter. "Did you miss me?" The little Samoan asked and Roman looked back at the two boys accompanying him with a small smile, watching as they argued about who was going to get the window seat on the flight back home.

They had gotten a few days off before their next taping. Roman was going home to his family and Seth was going to stay with Dean in Las Vegas. Roman didn't even want to think about the trouble the boys were going to get into—it gave him a headache.

Roman looked back to the little girl in his arms and a smile spread across his face, "yeah baby, I did." Roman gathered up his luggage and gave a small parting smile to Dean and Seth before walking away. A dull pain in his chest with every step he took. When he got his daughter settled in her booster seat and his luggage stowed away in the back Roman felt the pain grow stronger and he was able to ignore it until they were far enough away from the airport that he couldn't see the building anymore.

He let out a sigh and pulled out his phone opening a new message and quickly typing "_Be good._" In a group message. On the plane the boys pulled out their phones as they beeped simultaneously and Dean rolled his eyes while Seth looked offended. "It's like he doesn't trust us!" Dean looked over to Seth with a small smirk and crooked his finger toward a flight attendant.

Fifteen minutes later Roman's phone pinged and he looked down seeing he had a picture message from Dean. He opened the message and let out a groan at a picture of the younger men holding drinks in one hand and giving sloppy cheek kisses to the flight attendant sandwiched between them. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that Dean was the mastermind behind this one and he feared for Seth's innocence this weekend. He quickly typed out a reply and continued his sing along of "I'm a little teapot" with his daughter.

_"we'll talk about this later"_

**His** boys were going to be the death of him


	2. Chapter 2

The shrill ringing coming from his bedside table woke Roman with an angry grunt and a mumbling of words that shouldn't be heard by the tiny sleeping Samoan against his chest. Wrapping an arm tighter around his daughter's smaller frame, he carefully rolled over and grabbed his phone, swiping his thumb across the screen to accept the call.

"Hello?" he grumbled, blinking the sleep away from his eyes. "Hello this is Officer Todd with the Las Vegas police department." Roman groaned into the phone, "What did he do this time?" There was a pause on the other end of the phone and Roman could hear the shuffle of some papers before the officer clicked his tongue. "Well sir, it depends on which 'he' you're talking about." _That_ got Romans attention.

Roman shrugged off his daughter as gentle as possible and quickly made his way out of the bedroom, the anger building in him with each step. "What do you mean which one?" he spat into the phone. "We have a Dean Ambrose and a Seth Rollins here, sir." Roman let out an angered sigh, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving. He was going to kill Dean Ambrose.

* * *

If the five-hour plane ride and the hassle of trying to get a last minute rental and hotel room wasn't enough to piss Roman off even more than his not so pleasant wakeup call did, the sight of the Seth curled up on a dingy mattress in a holding cell certainly did it. Roman let out a deep sigh as he walked into the room and placed a hand on the shaking boys back, his free hand coming up to smooth back the hair in his face.

Chocolate eyes fluttered open and the whine that left the boys lips broke Romans heart. Against his better judgment (his reservations due only to the prying eyes of the police officers standing guard), Roman picked the smaller man up and settled him on his hip. Seth's head instantly found the crook of his neck and Roman chuckled placing his chin on top of the mess of two-toned hair. "I don't drink Ro'." Seth slurred against his skin in a pathetic whimper and Roman nodded the best he could. "I know, baby. I know."

Roman maneuvered Seth's arm and legs around his body and wrapped his own strong arms around his small frame to hold him better as they walked to Dean's cell. "We had a bit of trouble with this one." The officer warned him. The news didn't come as any surprise to Roman. "He's taking a bit longer to sober up. We had to put him on the other side of the sobering cells because he was causing a ruckus. He's lucky that one was able to talk some sense into him or he'd have some serious charges against him."

Roman pressed a thankful kiss to Seth's forehead before walking into Dean's cell. Roman grabbed him by the back of the neck with just a tad bit of pressure to let him know that he meant business, "Let's go, Dean." If he lowered his voice a few more octaves just to sound scarier than that was his business. Officer Todd watched in amazement as the man who had put up such a fight followed the Samoan without a single word, a submissive aura to him.

With Seth still on his hip and Dean stumbling behind him, his fingers laced loosely around Romans index finger, they walked to the front desk. Roman signed the necessary papers to have the boys released to him and paid the eight-hundred dollar fine for the boy's drunk and disorderly charges. "Steph and Hunter are already aware of this so don't think you're getting off easy." Roman warned Dean more than he warned Seth. The power couple was just as shocked to hear about the two-toned man as he was. "And you're already in more than enough trouble with me so I suggest you close your mouth." He scolded, watching Dean getting ready to protest out the corner of his eye.

When everything was in order and the boys belongings had been returned to them, Roman escorted them out to the car. He placed Seth in the back seat and helped the youngest buckle in before closing the door and moving to do the same to Dean who was clearly struggling with the simple task in his inebriated state. "I can do it!" Ambrose shouted, slapping Roman's hands away. "I'm not a baby!"

"Well you're certainly acting like one." Roman replied smoothly, collecting both of Dean's wrists in one hand and pinning them to the boy's chest as he did up the seat belt. "When I don't have to pick you up from jail at five in the morning, you can buckle your own seat belt." He promptly shut the door before Dean could get a word out and slide into the driver's side. He rolled down their windows just enough so the fresh air could help sober them and made his way back to the hotel. "And don't you two even think about puking in this fucking car!"

* * *

Once they got back to the hotel Roman helped the boys out of the car, Seth tugging at the hem of his shirt to be carried once again. Roman smiled softly and gathered the two-toned man back on his hip, rubbing his back comfortingly. He felt the slight pull on his index finger and dropped the hand from Seth's back as Dean loosely wrapped his own fingers around the digit once again. Roman couldn't help but to smirk as he lead them to their room.

Flicking the lights on, Roman smirked at the loud groan coming from both boys as they entered the room. He kicked the door shut with a loud bang and chuckled in delight at the whimpers that followed. "Oh I'm sorry, is that too loud for guys?" he asked, speaking at a volume that was not hangover friendly. Seth's hands immediately flew from Romans neck to cover his ears and Dean just death glared the elder man, trying to kill him with his eyes. "So I guess this means you guys don't want anything to eat right? I could really go for a greasy batch of bacon right now, smothered in maple syrup, maybe some cheesy eggs."

Dean's hand flew over his mouth as he ran for the bathroom and Roman just chuckled as he sat Seth down on the edge of the bed and began to strip him. "You gotta learn how to say no to him, Seth." He scolded as he began to redress him in a pair of Romans own Pjs, he smiled as the smaller man instantly buried his face in the shirt and took in Roman's scent. "What have I told you about letting Dean push you around?"

"Don't." Seth replied childishly and Roman nodded his head gathering the boy back in his arms only to place him under the sheets. "I'm never drinking again." Was the last thing Seth said before he dozed off. "That's my good boy." Roman whispered softly before grabbing a water bottle and heading into the bathroom to take care of Dean. Roman wasn't sure how this had become his life but he's glad it was.

* * *

_**A/N: So many of you wanted another chapter so here it is just for you! And because you all were the only site that showed any interest in this story you're the only ones who get to see it! I hope it lives up to your guys expectations, I don't feel to proud of it. I **__**may**__** consider writing another chapter if you all want it but I'm going to need some help from you all-Since this was only supposed to be a one shot, I have no ideas for more chapters so along with your reviews, leave some **__**scenarios**____**you'd like to see for the trio and I'll pick my favorite ones! **_

_**Thanks so much for your support and interest!**_

-Lilly 


	3. Chapter 3

Seth and Dean are here to see you, sir." Hunter nodded his head at the man to let them in. He looked up from the papers he was shuffling through to see the cocky smirk on Dean's face and the terrified look in Seth's eyes. If it were anyone else Hunter would laugh at the look on the man's face but on Seth it was just heart breaking.

A few minutes later Stephane walked in with the boy's files in hand, Dean's considerably larger than Seth's, and threw then onto the table with a sigh. "I more than expected this from you Dean. You've been in my office so many times I've run out of things to say to you. So you just sit there and replay those past lectures in your mind. Maybe if you hear them from someone other than me you'll actually listen. As for you Seth, there are no words to describe the utter disappointment in Hunter and my hearts."

Seth squirmed in his seat and his face heated with shame. His eyes may have had a few tears in them but it wasn't like he was ever going to admit it. Dean had caught it though and his head snapped in Stephanie's direction with that same cocky smirk on his face, "Listen here sugar tits, the kid wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me so let's give him a break, yeah?"

* * *

"You called her what?!" Romans voice boomed through the hotel and Seth watched from under the protective shield of his hair as Roman's fingertips pressed into his temples. "Sugar tits." Dean repeated simply. He kicked his feet up and crossed them over each other as he smirked at the Samoan. "And you think that's funny?" Roman asked. Dean's eyes narrowed in response, "She was being mean to Seth, that bitch deserved a punch in the neck!"

Roman glanced at Seth who instantly stiffened at the sound of his name. The eldest let out a sigh and dropped on the bed gathering the smaller man in his arms as he started at Dean over Seth's head. "As much as I appreciate you sticking up for your broth-_Seth_, you can't go around calling your boss that. You're already on thin ice Dean, don't make it worse."

Dean only sighed and watched as Roman whispered away in Seth's ear and he smiled as Seth visibly relaxed from whatever the Samoan was saying. Although, the longer he watched the more Dean felt himself getting angry. It just wasn't fair; just because Seth was the visibly fragile one didn't mean that Roman had to be harder on him. What if Dean needed extra affection too? Roman was too easy on Seth just because he was some big cry baby!

Roman sighed and kissed the top of Seth's head before shifting him off of his lap and standing between the two beds. "I know you two had it pretty rough with Stephanie this morning but I still owe you both a punishment." Dean couldn't help but to snort, "A punishment? What are you going to do, spank us?" The look on Roman's face outraged both men. "You can't do that!" Seth cried out in protest while Dean's jaw just dropped.

Roman figured it would be best to just get it over with so he paid the protest no never mind and simply started taking off his belt. "Daddy! No!" Two heads whipped over in Seth's direction and the boy blushed a deep red over the slip up. Roman figured it would be best just to go along with it. "I don't want to have to punish you Seth but you did a bad thing."

Letting out a sigh, he took the chair from the hotel desk and stuck it in the corner. "Since this is your first big offense and I know that you're really, really sorry than I think a time out for you will do just fine. But if Daddy has to fly five hours to bail you out of jail again I will be giving you the same punishment that I'm about to give Dean." Roman offered the man a small smile; he hoped Seth would understand that he wasn't upset or weirded out by the name slip if he threw it in there himself.

He pulled out his phone and set the timer for twenty minutes before point to the chair. "Twenty minutes. No talking, no moving, and don't look anywhere else but that wall." He waited until Seth was situated before crouching down to the man's level. "Do you understand why you're in timeout Seth?" Seth nodded, "because you had to leave your real family and fly a really, really, really long time to get Dean and I out of jail." Seth recited childishly.

"Yes, good boy." Roman nodded, patting the man's knee. "But also because you didn't stick up for yourself and tell Dean no when he tried to make you do something you didn't want to do. He may be the oldest but that doesn't mean he's always right. Even though this was all Dean's idea you went along with it. That's why Daddy has to punish you too." Roman stood up and ruffled the boy's hair before pressing go on the timer and turning to Dean.

"So what," Dean asked with his signature cocky smirk. "You're our Daddy now?" Roman wasn't going to play into the boy's instigating. "Do you want me to be your daddy?" he simply asked. Dean didn't answer and Roman knew that man was far too proud too but that was okay because he already knew the answer.

"Do you understand why you're getting this spanking?" Roman asked. Dean nodded his head, "Because you're mean and you like Seth more than me." It was mean to be a cocky response, Roman was sure, but the slight waiver in Dean's voice gave him away. Much like with Seth, Roman crouched down to Dean's level and let out a deep sigh. "Is that what you think? That I love Seth more than you?" Dean nodded his head.

"Dean, I love you both the same. Seth is much littler than you are. You're his big brother, Okay? Sometimes I put a bit more pressure on you because he looks up to you. I'm sorry if you think I'm giving you then worse punishment because I'm a mean daddy, I'm giving the spanking because your actions were far worse than Seth's and you haven't shown any remorse for getting thrown in jail or calling Stephanie what you did. You will also be writing a very nice apology letter, might I add."

Dean bit his lip and looked over to where Seth was with a sigh, "What about for getting Seth drunk?" Roman only shook his head, "Seth could've said no and that is something Seth and I are going to work on. Seth has his own voice and he needs to learn to use it. While you shouldn't have conned him into it, it isn't your fault. Dean considered this for a few more minutes and let out a deep sigh, "Okay let's do this."

Roman nodded, "That's my brave boy. Alright, Twenty spankings. Take your pants and underwear off and lay face down across the bed." Dean did as he was told, whimpering when he heard the snap of Roman's belt in the air. "Alright count them out for me." The first strike against his ass caused Dean to yelp in a totally manly fashion, "One….Two….Three…"

When the twenty minutes had been served and the twenty spanking delivered; Roman ordered a movie and pulled a boy on either side of him, holding them throughout the night.

* * *

**_A/n: Thanks so much to LSUGirl, LeahMarie, .98, and AshJovillette for your ideas for this chapter._**

**_I'm sorry that this wasn't longer but I've had the night from hell. I had a horrible day at work (where I wrote this chapter out on my phone during break.) Then almost got hit by a car on the walk home (where the guy felt the need to flip me off because HE almost ran me over) and then I ended up breaking my toe walking into my house! I wanted to update though in case anybody had a far worse night than mine in the hopes of this update making it better for you!_**

**_If you didn't see your idea in this chapter look for it in a future chapter!_**

**_Also since the "daddy dams" have been broken I can now tell you the age that I write Seth and Dean at! Seth is the baby at somewhere around 4-6/7 years old depending on the day and what he's doing and then Dean is the big brother at somewhere between 10-16 depending on his mood._**

**_Sometimes Dean can be younger but that's normally all in his head and he doesn't let on to Roman that he needs to be babied because he's obviously too cool for that! It's also pretty obvious to everyone in the locker room that Seth is the baby so you'll see a lot more teasing directed at Seth about Dean, Seth, and Roman's odd relationship that they have going on here than you will anyone else._**


	4. Chapter 4

After six straight months on the road Roman, Dean, and Seth were starting to feel the effects of burn out. Roman was tired, sluggish, and could have sworn he was getting greys hairs. Dean's attitude problem was far worse off the charts than anyone had ever seen it. He was quick tempered, impatient, and highly emotional. Seth had become a cranky, bratty mess who would throw himself to the floor in full on temper tantrums.

Roman knew his boys needed a break. Thankfully Stephanie had granted them a whole month off once she witnessed one Seth's more extreme tantrums, a tantrum that would put any one of her Hunter's daughters to shame. They packed up their things and handed their rental car off to some co-workers before catching a flight back to Roman's condo in Pensacola.

An hour into the flight, Roman could tell that his boys had had just about enough of sitting in their seats. Dean kept pressing the flight attendant button for the most mundane request before Roman finally told the girl not to answer any alerts unless placed by himself. Seth kept unbuckling his seat belt, trying to walk the aisle, and then there was the ten million "I have to pee" request.

"Seth!" Roman scolded after the twentieth request to get up and go the bathroom. "If you're having this much trouble controlling your bladder than maybe we should look into diapers for you. Roman sent a glare in Dean's direction when he heard the boy snort. "You two have been absolutely horrible on this flight. We were going to go out for ice cream after we got home but since you can't even sit still and behave for ten seconds we're all going to straight to bed."

Roman hushed the cries of protest with a stern glare and a threat of a spanking in the bathroom. He sighed and unbuckled his seat belt so he could get his carryon bag from the overhead compartment. Rummaging through the bag he pulled out two coloring books and two packs of crayons handing one of each to each boy. In Roman's experience with traveling with his daughter, this should keep them busy for the next three or four hours. Roman pulled out two Ziploc bags of Cheerios and handed them, along with two juice boxes, to each boy. (Seth only getting his after promising he wasn't going to ask to go the bathroom twenty times after drinking it.)

Once his boys were occupied with the activity and snack, Roman started looking through in the in-flight movies just in case coloring didn't hold the boys interest for too long.

Roman was able to get an hour of peace in before a displeased whine filled his ears. "That's my crayon!" Dean whined, stomping his feet on the floor and wiggling in his seat. The poor boy looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Seth, give Dean back his crayon." Roman said as calmly as he could. "No, it's my crayon daddy!" Roman sighed and leaned over the boys to count the crayons in each of their packs. After determining that it was in fact Dean's crayon, Roman plucked the crayon from Seth's fingers and handed it back to the crying Dean with a small ruffle of curly blonde hair.

"Hey! Those are my Cheerios" Seth cried out a few minutes later. "Yeah well that was my crayon" Dean said with a smirk, popping another handful of Seth's cereal in his mouth. "Ow! Dad, Seth pinched me" Dean cried. "He took my cereal, daddy!" Dean glared at Seth, "well you took my crayon!"

Roman groaned and pressed his head back against his seat before snatching the rest of the boy's snacks and their coloring books from their trays. He pressed the overhead button and asked the flight attendant for two blankets, offering her a smile when she came back with them.

Ice eyes turned to the boys with a hard stare as Roman threw blankets of the both of them "nap time! Now! I don't want to hear you for the rest of this flight!"

"Sheesh, you don't have to be so rude dad" Dean said, snuggling deeper into his seat and pulling the blanket over his head. "Yeah daddy, there are other people on this flight. Be considerate." Seth said, laying his head against Dean's shoulder and closing his eyes.

Roman stared at them completely dumbfounded while his brain tried to work out the fact that they weren't really children and it would be totally okay to hit them.

* * *

**_A/n: Just something quick I worked out during my break since I won't be able to update for a while because of my crazy work schedules but I got this idea while filling the fridge with apple juice boxes and couldn't resist typing it up! Thanks for all your continued support._**

**_As you all know this was just supposed to be a one shot and everyday I'm getting request for more chapters and messages full of awesome ideas that I can't wait to get started on. You guys are truly the best and It's such an amazing feeling to know that you love this story that much when honestly, I didn't think ANYONE was going to like this. So as long as you guys keep wanting chapters or sending ideas, this story will go on!_**

**_Also, if you happen to go through your local fast food drive-thru today, please be kind! I promise you that whatever the person is going through behind that window is far worse than you not getting your barbecue sauce in the bag. Management is not kind. Today my boss actually told me that she wished I would've gotten hit by the car last night and sent me home three hours early because I sat down for ten seconds to relieve the pressure on my broken toe_**

**_The awesome reviews that you guys leave me truly makes my day better in the end and I love each and every one of you so much!_**

**_Bis zum nächsten Mal (Until next time)_**

**_-Lilly_**


	5. Chapter 5

Roman let out a happy sigh as he stretched out in his very own bed; it was good to be home. The sounds of the ocean waves flowed from the outside through his bedroom window and a huge smile broke out on his face. Yes, it was definitely good to be home. He rolled over onto his back and arched off the bed letting out a satisfied groan as his joints popped. Grabbing a pair of pants off the floor, Roman shimmied into them and grabbed a hair tie off his nightstand, tying up his hair as he made his way out of his room.

Rummaging through the fridge, Roman pulled out a few things to make breakfast for him and his boys. Speaking of his boys, he should probably go wake them up. They tended to get cranky if they got too much sleep. Roman made his way to the guest room and knocked softly on the door before opening it, a small smile on his face at the sight before him.

Seth was curled up in a ball right in the middle of the bed, his hair falling in every direction. The tattooed man's arm was draped tightly across Dean's stomach. Dean was laid out on his back, his legs star fished out, one arm was draped over his eyes and the other was laying on his stomach next to Seth's, and his fingers gripping Seth's wrist tightly.

Roman knew their dynamic was an odd one. Talking about it made them uncomfortable but they fell into their roles so easily that they felt forced to just accept it. These were his boys, his brothers; he'd do anything in his power to protect them and their well being and if that meant giving time outs, administering rules and bed times, and being called 'daddy' then so be it. If that's what made them happy he didn't need to feel comfortable talking about it, he just needed to do it.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Roman leaned against the door frame just watching the boys for a few more minutes. Seth looked so innocent and tiny; a perfect picture of the little boy that he saw whenever he looked at the two toned man. This had all started out innocently enough, Dean and Seth had so much energy and Roman seemed to be the only one who was able to reel them in and make them behave. He chalked it up to just being a dad and seeing everyone as his child. He wasn't sure when it happened but one day it stopped being so innocent.

He first noticed the change in Seth; the two tone man would look to Roman for permission to do things and became clingier than was normal for him. Dean took some time to come around but Roman knew that the man was just crying out for structure with all of his wild antics. And when Seth called him daddy that day in the hotel room it was like whatever boundaries they were holding onto had been shattered into a million little pieces and there was no turning back.

Roman knew the boys didn't have the best life growing up and that they didn't have the best fathers or father figures. He was willing to be that for them. He didn't care if this was weird for other people, he didn't care about the whispers and the jokes backstage, all he cared about was his boys.

That's why when the regressions started, even though he was thrown for a loop when the 20-something year old men started acting like four and ten year olds, he didn't bat an eyelash and welcomed it with open arms. If the day called for coloring, feeding Seth his food (because the boy just couldn't figure out how to get the fork from his plate to his mouth), or giving Dean what seemed like his daily spanking than that's what the day was going to be. And if the day called for the trio to go out drinking and playing wing man for one another and never speaking about the days that weren't like that than that was okay too.

Roman chuckled to himself and shook his head before walking over to Seth and stroking his hair away from his face. "Boys, it's time to wake up." He smiled as a set of blue and a set of brown eyes fluttered up at him. Seth made grabbing hands towards him and Dean let out a displeased whine and rolled away from the older man.

Roman smiled fondly and gathered Seth on his hip and pushing his hair back away from his face before walking over to Dean's side of the bed and tickling the boys side, "Dean, wake up. Come on, honey." Dean couldn't stop the laughter and it was getting harder and harder for him to act like he was annoyed at being woken up.

He gave Roman the best glare that he could before throwing the covers off his body and groaning as he rolled out of the bed. "I could've slept all day!" he yawed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and following closely behind Roman as the man beckoned him out into the kitchen. "Then you wouldn't have slept at all tonight and would be cranky in the morning." Roman pointed out.

Dean pulled out one of the bar stools from under the breakfast bar and climbed into it while giving an offended look to Roman who sat Seth up on the counter. "I would not have been cranky!" he pouted childishly. Seth raised an eyebrow in Dean's direction and Roman gave him a small slap on his hip before shaking his head. He didn't need the boys going at it this early in the morning.

Thankfully, Dean seemed too engrossed in picking through the food Roman had taken out too notice his brothers teasing. "I don't want any of this." The blonde's face scrunched up as he pushed the food as far away from him as he could get it and Roman let out a sigh, "Dean, this is all we have. You like bacon, you like waffles, you like all this stuff." Being a picky eater was Dean's new thing and Roman had stayed up countless nights researching ways to help him through this phase but because Dean was actually a twenty-eight year old man and not a five year old boy most of the tips he found were useless.

"Well I don't like them anymore." Dean said getting up and putting the food that Roman had gotten out back in the fridge. Roman bit back a sigh and simply took the food back out. Dean looked up at Roman then down at the food before picking up the box of waffles and throwing it across the kitchen. Roman shook his head and landed a hard swat on the man's backside before directing him to the living room, "Go find a corner and sit it right now."

Roman watched to make sure Dean did as he was told before turning back to Seth who had respectfully looked down as Dean was getting punished. Putting his hand until the boys chin, Roman tilted his head back up and smiled at him before going over and picking up the box of waffles. "One or two?" he simply asked as he took out the toaster.

Taking note of the terrified look on Seth's face, Roman walked back over to the boy and placing himself between the boy's legs, stroking down his cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Hey, it's okay. Dean will serve his time out and then he's going to come back and play with us, alright?" Seth nodded his head and then pointed to the waffles, "Okay but I don't like waffles either."

This time it was Roman who threw the box.

* * *

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. Roman was able to get Dean to at least eat a bowl of cereal and Seth agreed to Roman feeding him a few bites of eggs and a few slices of apple. Currently, Dean was doing his chores; cleaning the guest room and making the bed, taking out the trash, and helping Roman with the dishes. Seth was sat up at the coffee table with some art supplies and a movie played for him on the TV. "Once your done drying those dishes I want you to go fold the laundry and put it away, please." Roman directed Dean as he went over to pick up his ringing cell phone. "Hello? Today?" Seth and Dean both looked up as Roman became quiet and rushed into his bedroom. The two boys exchanged worried glances and stared at the bedroom door until Roman came out, a hand running through his hair. "Daddy?" Seth asked timidly. Roman's eyes shot over to the boy and ran a hand down his face. "Guys… We need to talk."

Dean bit his lip and walked over to the couch frowning at Seth as Roman sat the smaller man down next to him. They watched as Roman paced back and forth a few times before turning to them and kneeling down in front of them. "I know that this vacation was supposed to be for us to regroup and have some relaxation time and do this…_thing_….whenever we needed but I need you two to be big boy Seth and big boy Dean for me for a few weeks."

He watched as Seth pulled away from them and Dean curled into himself. Their faces scrunched up in deep thought and Roman looked down until they were done processing the news. "Why?" Dean finally asked. "Baby girl is coming to stay with us for a few weeks. She's coming over today but I asked her mom to wait until tonight to bring her over. I figured that way we could have more than enough time to comfortably get you out of your head spaces." Seth let out a tiny whine and Roman patted his knee with an apologetic smile, he knew how hard it was for the boys to turn it on and off.

"You promised us." Dean said emotionless and if anyone knew Dean they knew that wasn't a good sign. "I know I did." Roman went to lay his hand on Dean's knee only to have it slapped away. "Dean, just because you can't be punished for you actions now doesn't mean that you won't be when baby girl goes home." He warned, locking eyes with the Ohioan. Sensing the tension between the other two men, Seth looked up and cleared his throat "What happens if we get into a situation where we can't control it?"

Roman sighed and looked down in thought. It had happened before, the boys randomly falling into their little head space. There was a particular incident with Dean in the ring that Roman hated to think about; the boy had gotten seriously hurt and Roman never forgave himself for not recognizing the signs and getting him out of there soon enough. "I'll work something out if it happens, Alright?"

Dean shook his head, "That's not good enough. You need a plan now." Roman nodded his head and pushed the mop of curls away from his forehead, "I'll figure something out before she gets here, okay? It won't be like last time." He watched as Dean cringed and he let out a sigh as he brought the boy into his lap. "I don't want her here." Dean whispered into Roman's chest. Roman frowned and took Dean's chin forcing the younger man to look at him. "She is your sister, Dean. She has every right to be here as you and Seth do. It's not fair to say that she can't come and spend time with her daddy."

Dean let out a snort, "That's real funny since you're basically telling you can't be our dad while she's here." Roman sighed, "You know why that can't happen, Dean. She wouldn't understand why you're acting the way you are." Seth spoke up again, "What if we half ass it? You know, like we used to do it. Roman's always been bossy and controlling of us no one would know any different." Roman looked up with interest but Dean shook his head, "You're better at controlling it than me. I don't think I could do that, I'd have to be all in or all out." Roman let out a sigh and pulled Dean tighter against his chest. He had failed his boy once again.

* * *

Once Seth was fully out of his head space, he and Roman spent the rest of the day trying to help coax Dean back to his regular self. It broke Roman's heart to see how badly Dean was struggling with being an adult; he seemed uneasy and on edge, his whole body was buzzing with a nervous energy. They watched as he easily slipped from once head space to the next and Roman tried the best as he could to sooth the frustrated man without being too over baring and ruining the progress that they had already made. "It's alright Dean, you'll get there eventually." Roman encouraged, trying hard to resist the urge to reach out and stroke the boy's hair.

"He's not going to get there a hundred percent all the way." Seth whispered to Roman as they watched Dean pace back and forth, muttering non sense to himself. Roman nodded his head, "I know, Seth. I hate to do this to you guys. I know he's dealing with so much right now, he really needed this vacation." Seth nodded his head and stared back at the Samoan. "He's my brother and I love him but he can't do this, Ro. He's going to crack. What's your plan for when he does?"

Roman was about to reply when there was a series of knocks on the apartment door. The trio froze and all eyes turned to Dean who was helplessly staring at the door. Here goes nothing…

* * *

**_A/N: You can all thank SamA18 for this and the next few chapters. I really thought that this was just going to be a single chapter with a few paragraphs of each of their ideas (they submitted more than one) but I took one of the ideas and as you can tell I just ran with it. Since this was getting rather long I decided that I was going to have to break up this chapter into two parts which then led me to decide that this was going to be a series of chapters because I just have so many ideas to go with the awesome ideas that SamA18 already gave me!_**

**_And a special thanks to LSUGirl who kept me on track with writing this chapter. I don't think I would've been able to get this wrote out today if it wasn't for our constant messaging. _**

**_As always thanks for all the love and support you guys have shown me!  
I still have a long list of idea's that have been submitted that I still need to write for but please, please, please feel free to keep submitting them! _**

**_Lots of love,  
Lilly! _**


	6. Chapter 6

A blur of color ran into the house and Roman couldn't help but to chuckle as his daughter did a lap around the couch before running full throttle into his leg. Roman bent down and pointed to his cheek for a kiss, "Thanks princess, you excited for your visit?" He teased taking the small pink suitcase from his ex-girlfriend. "Mmhmm, is mommy staying too?" Roman and the woman looked at each other awkwardly for a few silent minutes.

Thankfully, Seth was able to break up the moment. "Nope, it's just daddy, Dean, me, and you cupcake." The little girls face lit up and she turned behind her to where Seth was standing with a huge smile on her face as if she hadn't noticed the other man until now. "Uncle Seth!" She cried out running and jumping into the man's arms. "What are you doing here?!" She asked throwing her arms around the two toned man's neck and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Well we heard you were coming to visit so Uncle Dean and I got on the first flight we could find to come and see you." Roman watched with an eyebrow raised as Seth so easily lied his way through this conversation. It amused him how four year old Seth would feel so guilty to the point where he'd break down before the lie came out of his mouth yet this Seth was just spilling them out left and right without a care.

The little girl looked around the room for Dean and frowned when she didn't see him, "Where is Uncle Dean?" Seth's eyebrow's rose and looked around the living room before turning to Roman with panic all over his face. "I'm sure he's just taking a nap or something. Say goodbye to mommy and we'll go wake him up." Roman said in a calm tone. He wasn't worried about Dean disappearing, there were only so many places that he could hide, he was more worried about what state they'd find him in.

After the goodbyes had been exchanged the tiny Samoan bounced right back to Seth and demanded to be picked up. "To Uncle Dean we go!" She announced pointing down the hall and kicking Seth's sides as if he was a horse.

Seth geared up to start galloping down the hall when Roman placed a hand on his shoulder, "How about we let daddy go find Uncle Dean? You know how he can be getting woken up. You and Uncle Seth can go watch a movie in your room, okay?" Roman let out a sigh of relief as the little girl directed Seth away without an argument and waited until they were safely in the little girl's room before making his way into the guest room.

His heart wrenched at the sight he was greeted with; Dean was curled up in a tight ball, his hands were buried deep in his hair pulling at the blonde strands. He had tears streaming down his face and his body contorted and twitched as if the boy were in intense pain. Roman quickly rushed to the boy's side and gathered him in his arms rocking him back and forth, "Shhh, it's okay baby. Daddy is here, daddy is right here."

Dean shook ferociously in Romans arms and clawed at the older man's chest, balling his shirt in his fist. "I can't control it daddy. I'm trying so hard. I'm sorry." Romans heart shattered, "Oh baby boy. It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about. You are doing such a great job and I'm so proud of you." He kissed Dean's head over and over again, tightening his grip on the boy if only to stop his shaking.

"I want Sethie!" Dean sobbed. Roman bit his lip and looked toward the bedroom door, he couldn't exactly leave Dean alone like this; with the way the boy was uncontrollably twitching, thrashing, and shaking he could seriously hurt himself. And if he screamed to Seth he could start a panic that could reach his daughter and this was not a sight she needed to see.

Biting his lip, he maneuvered Dean so he could pull his phone out of his back pocket and dialed the only person he could trust with his boys; "Baby, I need your help..."

* * *

_Having two full grown little boys really took its toll on you that much Roman knew. He always put his boys first and himself last. He didn't mind it. Hell, half the time he didn't even notice it. It wasn't until the Usos made a comment about him losing tone that he realized he hadn't been to a gym in months. _

_Thankfully, the hotel that they were staying at tonight had a gym. So once the boys had gone down for their afternoon nap, and he'd reassured them that he was only a phone call away, Roman changed into some gym clothes, grabbed his head phones, wrote down emergency numbers for his boys, made them a snack (in case they he didn't make it back by the time naptime ended) and set the parental controls on the TV before he finally was able to make his way down to the gym._

_He started with some stretching and some cardio and had a real nice sweat going on by the time he moved to work on his arms. _

_A shrill ringing cut out his music and Roman slammed the weights down before pulling his phone out of his pocket and swiping to answer. "Dean? You okay?" The voice on the other end was small and shaky; Roman knew he must have just woken up from a nightmare, "where are you?" The blonde whined into the phone. "I told you baby, I was going down to the gym. There is a snack for you in the mini fridge. Go get it then come back and tell me about your dream, okay?" Roman smirked at the surprised sound that Dean let out. As if the boy couldn't fathom why Roman he knew was calling. _

_Roman started back up at the machine again listening as Dean alternated between rambling on about his dream and munching on his sandwich. He didn't say much, he knew that he didn't have too; Dean just needed to know that he was there. _

_Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Roman turned his head only to be face to face with a red hair girl and a wild hair girl. Roman knew the red head, if only by the rumors and locker room talk, was Eva Marie. She had made a bit of a reputation for herself between the red hair and the disastrous audition that she had with Fandango._

_There was some locker room talk about which man she was going to set her sights on next, who was going to sacrifice himself for the sake of getting into bed with her just one time, and who wasn't going to risk being near her at all just for fear of catching something-Dolph had made numerous jokes about bathing himself in hand sanitizer. _

_He didn't know the other girl but he always saw her trailing behind the redhead looking like a lost puppy. She reminded him of the nerd girl in movies who would follow the popular girl around willing to do whatever she asked no matter the cost._

_Pulling one of his headphones off (he felt bad about leaving the other one on, he didn't want to come off as rude but he needed to be able to hear his baby boy) he raised an eyebrow in their direction and took Eva's hand when she offered it. "We just wanted to introduce ourselves, we're the new divas. I'm Eva" _

_Roman shook her hand, "Roman." He said and smiled as the wild haired girl came offered her hand. "Jojo." She smiled. If Roman held her hand a bit longer than necessary than that was his business and his business only. _

_"We're sorry to interrupt your work out." The red had said and Roman just shook his head, "nah, it's no problem." Romans eyes flickered down to the smaller girl and gave her his best smile smirking when she blushed._

_"Okay, well we'll leave you to it." Eva giggled pulling away her friend. And if Roman shamelessly checked out JoJo's ass, what was it to you?_

* * *

Roman looked up as the door opened and a small girl with hair bigger than her walked in timidly. If he didn't know any better he would say that the situation made her uncomfortable; she knew his boys and what went on behind closed doors. She's seen Roman dress Seth in the morning and been woken up as Dean crawled into their bed, crying from a nightmare at night.

That being said, Roman knew she was being quiet and still so she wouldn't startle Dean and further upset him. It made the Samoan's heart swell knowing that she took his relationship with his boys seriously.

"Dean..." Roman whispered soft and slow. He had finally managed to get the boy calmed down just enough to take a nap. Blue eyes fluttered up at him and Roman smiled down, "Hi baby boy. You've got a visitor." Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to the door way with a huge smile on his face, "JoJo!"

The wild haired girl smiled and made her way over to the bed to place a soft kiss on the top of Dean's head. "Hi baby, I heard you're having a rough night." Dean nodded his head and scrambled off of Roman so he could lay his head in JoJo's lap.

"Daddy told us we had to be big and I couldn't do it." Roman watched with a fond smile as his girl ran her fingers through Dean's hair. His heart swelled listening to her reassure the boy, making him laugh and open up to her in ways Roman never could.

"Dean. Do you still want me to get Seth?" Roman asked, getting a nod in response. "He's the only one who understands." Dean said softly, muffling his words against JoJo's thigh.

Roman ran a comforting hand through the boy's hair. "Are you okay to sit here with him?" He asked his girl. He had to admit that he was hesitant about leaving her, even for a few seconds, if Dean could have another one of his fits. But she waved him off and continued to run her hands through Dean's hair, "We'll be fine. He likes me more than you anyway." She smirked and Roman flipped her off playfully as he walked out of the room.

He made his way down the hall to his daughter's room and smiled as he could hear the laughter from outside the door. With a series of knocks, he pushed the door open, "hey guys. I need to borrow Uncle Seth for a minute but I have someone who's going to come and sit with you for a bit okay baby girl?"

He motioned for Seth to move quickly and walked back to the guest room where JoJo was cuddling a crying Dean. "What happened?" Roman asked and the girl just gave a silent shrug.

Seth quickly pulled the boy into his arms and led him to a corner of the room; He knew that Dean liked tight, small spaces. They made him feel safe. Seth sat them down and backed them into the crack of the corner before whispering into his ear, stroking his hair. Roman knew they had their own special langue. A way to describe what was going on in their heads that Roman, as their daddy, would never be able to understand and help with. If he couldn't help them, he was glad they had each other in times like this.

Roman turned away from the boys to give them some privacy and looked down to JoJo, giving her a kiss in thanks. "I appreciate you coming down here." She waved him off again as if it were no big deal. "Baby girl is actually waiting for you in her room. Do you mind sitting with her?" Jojo nodded her head and smiled, "you know I'm here for you for whatever you need Roman. You don't have to keep asking me if I mind." She gave his cheek a parting kiss and Roman smiled wide as the sounds of his daughters excited screaming filled the condo.

Turning back to his boys, he let out a deep sigh and sat on the side of the bed watching as Seth whispered into Dean's ear and the blonde frantically shook his head. "Seth?" Roman asked warningly. This was not the reaction he was hoping for. "It's alright. He's okay." Seth reassured, "he's saying that he can't get back to being big boy Dean." Dean turned to Roman with Teary filled eyes. "I'm so sorry daddy, I tried so hard to be good." Roman tsk and dropped down to his knees gathering Dean in his arms.

"My sweet baby boy, you're always my good boy. It's okay, you tried the best that you could. It's daddy's fault, I shouldn't have sprung this on you and I'm so sorry." Roman kissed the boys head and looked up at Seth with worried eyes, he had no idea what he was going to do.

* * *

"We can't make him go through that again, Roman. If you want I'll take him back to my place or I can stay here and play interference between Jo and Dean." Jojo sighed happily and smiled as she felt Romans strong arms wrap around her. She knew how important his kids, biological or not, were to him. Even though she didn't understand it at first, she knew it made sense to the trio and that was good enough for her in the end.

"Won't Eva be there?" Roman asked. If there was anyone that he didn't trust around his boys, it was the red head. Hell, he'd rather leave Randy Orton in charge of his boys than let Eva Marie get her hands on them. Jojo shook her head, "she's away for the week, it's just me."

Roman bit his lip in thought, he looked out into the living room where all three of his kids were currently watching a movie. He didn't know if he could separate them. It wasn't that he didn't trust JoJo; she was absolutely amazing with Dean. They clicked just like he and Seth did. Roman knew that JoJo could handle basically anything that Dean threw at her. But his boy was hurting and Roman, selfishly, needed him right here by his side.

A kiss from JoJo brought him out of his thoughts, "daddy Roman, always the over protective one." She teased. "He doesn't have to go anywhere. He can stay right here and so will I. I'll help in any way that I can." Roman smiled down at the girl and lifted her up on sit on the counter before locking lips with her. The girl's fingers locked into his hair with a small tug and he couldn't help but to chuckle, "what would I do without you?"

* * *

Roman and JoJo were able to come up with a way to successfully intervene when Dean felt like it was all getting to be too much. They'd worked out a subtle signal that dean could give when he was feeling over whelmed. Every time Dean tugged on his earlobe one of them would quickly whisk him away to either Roman's or the guest room where they'd cuddle, watch a movie, or engage in some sort of child's play until Dean felt okay enough to return back to his siblings.

Dean was currently sat on the floor of Roman's room playing Legos with Jojo. They were building a house that Dean thought was pretty fucking awesome if he did say so himself. It had windows, doors, and even flowers out in the yard. _Flowers!_

JoJo wasn't a very good Lego builder, she kept putting the wrong color blocks near each other and Dean was glad she lived in an apartment because it was clear she didn't know shit about landscaping but she was better than Seth who just tried to eat the blocks.

"Dean? Do you want to tell me what set you off this time?" That was another annoying thing about JoJo. She always wanted to get inside his head. Dean just shrugged and continued to build when he felt her hand lay over his, "Sweetheart, can you please look at me?" No, he couldn't look at her, because she put a bush near the mail box and now his house looked like crap because she was an ignoramus!

"Dean." A deep voice pulled his eyes up involuntary. Roman stood in the door way with his arms folded over his chest. "I believe JoJo asked you a question." Dean frowned, he didn't want to answer her question. "It's Embarrassing." Dean muttered, looking back down and fiddling with some of the spare blocks. "We don't ask to embarrass you Dean. We ask so we know what to prevent in the future. We're trying to make this week as easy as possible on you." Jojo placed her hand over his to still it once again, "What set you off this time?"

Dean bit his lip and stared down at the girls hand in deep thought, "Daddy was cuddling with baby girl and it made me jealous." Roman dropped his arms with a sigh and his face instantly softened. JoJo swiped her thumb over the back of Dean's hand in a small attempt at comfort, "Why did it make you jealous?" Dean just shrugged and scratched the back of his head with his free hand. "Cause Seth and I can't. At least not until she leaves."

Roman sighed and dropped to the floor pulling Dean into his lap. His strong arms wrapped around the boys waist, he smiled once he felt Dean instantly relax and the happy mewling that filled his ears made his heart soar. "You can come and get me any time you need cuddles, Dean. Daddy has more than enough to give out."

JoJo smiled at the men. She was glad they'd finally got Dean to open up but trying to find a solution to his problem was going to be difficult. It wasn't like Roman could stop giving his daughter affection, "Alright, so let's work out a way to make this easier on you for the times that daddy can't give you instant cuddles. What do you think would help you not be jealous when you see daddy and sissy cuddling?"

Dean bit his lip and hid his reddening face in Romans chest. He hated this part. Telling people what he needed was never his strong suit. "You could touch me more. I like it when you ruffle my hair." Roman nodded his head and squeezed the boy against his chest, "I can do that. And maybe we could set aside a few minutes out of each day that could be used for just cuddling?" Dean nodded his head and buried his face back into Romans chest.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes before Dean was sure he was ready to go back out in the living room with his siblings.

* * *

Dean frowned as the timer signaling the end of his nap went off. The shrill sound hurt his ears and he wanted to throw the damn thing across the room but it was daddy's phone and he was sure to get the biggest spanking of a life time.

Dean rolled out of bed and picked the phone off of the dresser. He swiped the alarm off and made his way into the living room. Setting the phone on the kitchen counter, Dean turned to where his brother and sister were sitting at the coffee table playing a game.

He offered both of them a smile and sat down next to Seth looking at the two toned man with a curious look on his face, "Can I play?" He asked with a big smile but it quickly faulted when his siblings shook their heads. "No, it's just Seth and I" the tiny Samoan said not sparing him a second glance. Seth at least had the decency to look apologetic. "We've already started Dean."

Dean frowned as his glance shifted between the two, "Well can't you start over so I can play too?" The little girl looked up at him; the look on her face told him just how stupid she thought that idea was. "That wouldn't be fair to us." Seth said. Deans face scrunched up in confusion, "and how is this fair to me?"

"Life isn't fair. Deal with it." Seth looked annoyed; Dean quickly dropped his gaze from his brother to the floor trying to blink back his tears. "Just go away. You're ruining our game." The tiny Samoan sassed. Dean didn't like that one bit.

With a single swipe of his arm, Dean sent the board game flying off the coffee table and across the room. The tiny Samoan let out angered, "hey!" And Seth glared, landing a hard swat on Dean's backside.

* * *

The sounds of his daughter screaming pulled Roman out of his sleep in a panic. He pulled himself from around JoJo and quickly made his way into the living room just in time to see Seth land a spanking on Dean's bottom.

The Samoan's eyes grew dark and his hands curled into tight fist. "What the hell is going on out here?!" his voice boomed, startling the three in the living room and pulling the sleeping girl in his bed out of the bedroom to see what all the commotion was.

Dean stood red faced in the middle of the room with his jaw dropped in surprise, his hands covering his butt, and his face holding the most offended of all looks. Seth was sat on the floor, his hand still in mid-air, and a guilty look on his face. His daughter was turned away from the scene staring at the broken fragments off her game.

"Dean broke our game!" The tiny Samoan cried out making a show of pointing to the board game pieces scattered around the living room. Jojo came out from the door and grabbed a hold of Dean's arm, coaxing him away from the situation and into Roman's room. She shut the door behind him and the sounds of Dean's confused blubbering and sobbing only angered Roman further.

Roman couldn't honestly give two shits about the game, more focused on the sight he just witnessed, but he decided to indulge the six year old anyway. "And why did he do that?" His eyes narrowed at Seth and he felt a small sense of satisfaction watching the boy shake with fear. "We wouldn't let him play with us." His daughter said frowning as Roman's harsh eyes turned on her. "Well that wasn't very nice. Go sit in your room now."

It probably wasn't the fairest punishment but Roman needed to get her away from the situation. She did not need to see what he was about to do to the two toned man. She looked like she was about to protest against the punishment but Roman narrowed his eyes at her and she took off running.

Once she was out of sight Roman stalked over to Seth and crouched down to the shaking boy taking his chin between his fingers. "Whatever trouble you think you're in; I want you to double it." Seth let out a whine, "Daddy…" he sobbed out. Roman simply raised his eyebrow, "Oh, I'm the daddy? Cause I could've sworn I saw you dishing out punishments like you were the daddy." Seth shuddered hard and his eyes refused to meet Roman's.

Roman tightened his grip on Seth's chin, "You do not spank your brother. Do you understand me? I don't care if you're four years old, if you're sixteen years old, or if you're twenty-eight years old. You're not the daddy. You do not make or deliver the punishments. You do not get to decide what is wrong and what is right." Seth sobbed softly and raised his eyes up to Roman, "yes daddy."

Roman nodded his head and picked the boy up off the ground directing him to the bedroom. Dean was curled up on the bed with his head in Jojo's lap. The blonde instantly cringed when Seth walked in and Roman tried his best not to let it anger him. "Are you okay, baby?" Roman cooed at the blonde, running his hands through the curly mop of hair. "Seth spanked me." The Ohioan sounded so miserable and it broke Roman's heart. "I know baby, Seth is going to get his very own spanking too."

Seth's eyes widened and he started backing himself into a corner, "Daddy? No!" Roman advanced on the two toned man effectively pinning him into the corner he'd backed himself into. "Who is the daddy Seth?" Seth pointed to Roman and instantly tensed up as Roman pressed his weight against him, his eyes dangerously dark. "Don't let your mouth get you into even more trouble, little boy." The older man growled. Seth's body shook but he nodded his head obediently, "Yes, sir."

"Undress." Roman ordered. Seth's eyes immediately flew over to where Jojo and Dean were and shook his head, "I don't want too." Roman raised an eyebrow, "I'm not asking you Seth. I'm telling you too. You didn't have any seem to have any problem spanking Dean in front of everyone. Now everyone is going to get to watch your spanking too." Roman grabbed Seth by the hips and started to undress the boy despite the fight the two toned man was putting up.

"Roman, wait! You're angry and you're not thinking clearly." Jojo pulled Seth away from Roman's grasp and held him tightly against her chest. "Let's all just take a few minutes and calm ourselves down. There are a lot of emotions going on. We've had a rough couple of days trying to adjust to all of the changes and different headspaces. I think we should just call it a day and start over fresh in the morning. Seth, you can apologize to Dean and I think an early bed time for the rest of the week will do just fine. Tomorrow morning we will all sit down and talk through a way that you can make it up to him, alright?"

Three sets of eyes turned to Dean. "Baby, how do you feel about that?" Roman asked walking over and cupping Dean's cheek. "Seth spanked me." He muttered looking at Roman with a lost look in his eyes. "I know baby, I know he did." Dean threw his weight against Roman's chest and the older man gathered him into his arms. "But I did something bad….He was just copying what you would do….." The response angered Roman, how on earth could Dean think what Seth did was okay? "Still doesn't make it right, Dean. He's not the daddy. He doesn't make or give the punishments."

Dean looked over Roman's shoulder at Seth, "You won't do it again?" The blonde asked smiling back at Roman as Seth frantically shook his head. "He won't do it again, Daddy. Everything's okay now."

Roman let out a deep sigh; had he mentioned lately that his boys were going to be the death of him?

* * *

**_A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LONG BUT THERE WAS JUST A LOT GOING ON THAT HAD TO HAPPEN. Thanks to SamA18 for the wonderful idea and to LSU girl for all of your help and motivation! This chapter was actually supposed to end very different with Seth getting his very first spanking but _****_phoenixfirekitsune_** **_submitted the most awesome idea that I just had to do so I changed the ending completely. _**

**_Also, I made my very first tumblr (lillianlillypaige) and someone requested that I do a "ask daddy Roman" segment there where you guys could ask "Roman" questions pertaining to the fics or just general stuff you want to know about their life and get answers from "Roman" "Seth" and "Dean" _**

**_LSUGirl and I have been going back and forth trying to figure out if I should actually do this but I figured I'd ask you guys first to see if it would even be something that you'd be interested in. _**

**_Lots of love always,_**

**_-Lilly_**


	7. Chapter 7

"GOOD NIGHT DEAN!" Roman yelled down the hall as the boy tried to protest his bed time for what seemed like the ten millionth time. Walking into the living room he plopped down on the couch and laid his head in his girls lap chuckling as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Mmm, I see why Dean likes this position so much." He leaned into her touch and let his eyes close for just a second. It quickly hit him just how exhausted he really was.

He was just about to fall asleep when he heard Seth screaming out for him. With a groan, he rolled himself off of the couch and onto the floor, opting to crawl half way rather than walk, standing up once he reached the door he pushed it open, "What's wrong Seth?" The toned man scrambled out from under the covers and crawled toward the end of the bed reaching out for Roman, "I wanna sleep with you tonight." The boy whined. The whine grew even louder when Roman shook his head, "Not tonight baby."

Seth whimpered, "Why not?" Dean rolled over and glared at the two-they were interrupting his sleep. "Because him and Jojo are going to fuck! Lay down and go to sleep Seth!" Roman bit bottom lip to stop his chuckling, "Dean, langue. Seth, I'm sorry but not tonight. You have Dean right here next to you and he's not going to let anything happen to you, right Dean?" The blonde waved a lazy hand in the air, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

Roman motioned for Seth to lie back down and tucked him in once again with another kiss to his forehead, "Sleep. I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Once he was sure Seth wasn't going to have a meltdown Roman walked out of the room and back into the living room grabbing JoJo by the hand and pulling her into the bed room.

"You know, despite the one incident, I think the boys handled themselves really well this week." Jojo said from the bathroom where she was taking off her makeup and wrapping up her hair. Roman just let out an acknowledging grunt. "We should do something to reward them tomorrow. Take them somewhere." She said crawling into bed and kissing the older man's lips.

"We'll take them down to the pool tomorrow." Roman huffed, turning over and throwing the covers over his head." Jojo glared at his back, "The pool? What? Roman, no! Dean doesn't even know how to swim! Let's take them...Oh! Let's take them to Disney World!"

Roman slowly rolled back over and faced the girl's way to excited smile with a glare, "That's like a six hour drive and not really something that we can plan last minute." Roman tried to reason while the girl just rolled her eyes. "So? We can book everything now and I'm sure we could find a hotel for a few nights somewhere. Get up and grab the computer!" Roman watched as the girl scrambled out of the bed, "Joseann, we'll have to wake up at like six in the morning to even make it there at a decent time!"

JoJo gawked at him before crossing her arms definitely, "we're going! And we're keeping it a secret from the boys. Now go get the laptop so we can get the tickets!" Roman let out a groan and rolled over going over to the dresser and grabbing the laptop before crawling back into bed. "See!" Roman said pointing to the website and promptly shutting the laptop before JoJo could get a good look. "I told you. We can't do it. Good night." He laid the computer down on the floor and pulled the covers over his head. "Roman!" Jojo huffed poking him hard in his side. Roman just let out a long, fake snore. "ROMAN REGINS!" She poked him again and frowned when he continued to ignore her. "Fine but next week we're taking them!"

* * *

Seth let out a delightful scream as Roman splashed him. The two toned man kicked his legs in the Samoans direction laughing as Roman's arms came up to block his face. "You better watch out Seth." Jojo chuckled as she watched the scene unfold, "You don't want to make Daddy angry." On cue, Roman let out a roar and lunged for Seth, grabbing him by the waist and pulling him through the water and flush against his chest. "I got you now!" Roman yelled picking Seth up by his waist and throwing him back in the water watching in pure delight as the boy laughed.

Dean smiled watching his father and brother playing from his spot at the patio table. Roman had sat him up with his typical snack; A Peanut butter sandwich, half a banana, and a juice box. He had his favorite coloring book, a few puzzle boards, and his army men to keep him entertained. Roman had even let him use his iPad to watch movies on! Still, he couldn't help but to feel a small pang of jealousy.

Gathering his Army men, Dean took another sip from his juice box before sitting down near the edge of the pool. He dumped his army men on the ground and plopped down with his legs crisscrossed before emerging himself in battle. JoJo swam over to the edge where Dean was sitting and reached out to rest her hand on his knee. "Hi baby, what are you doing?" Dean shrugged, "Fighting." She frowned and tilted her head to the side, "Why don't you come in?" She knew the answer and Dean knew she knew the answer but he shook his head anyway, "I can't swim."

Dean looked back out to the water where Roman was swimming around with Seth on his back. The Ohioan huffed and gathered his army men back up and went back to the table. Dean took the ear buds and put them in his ears to drown out Seth's laughter. He was so engrossed in scrolling through movie options on Netflix that he didn't notice Roman picking him up until the Samoan had Dean settled on his hip and Roman was over to the pool stairs. "Daddy?!" Dean's eyes went wide and wild when the water hit his legs and Roman winced when Dean's nails dug into his skin.

Roman brushed his fingers comfortingly across Dean's back as he took him deeper into the water. "Daddy?!" Dean asked against more frantically. Dean tried to push himself away from Roman's body but stopped once he realized that he was too far deep into the water to fend for himself so opted to cling to Roman instead. Roman smiled and slowly loosened Dean's legs from around his waist and moved the boy from his hip to his front, "you're alright. You're just fine." Roman cooed out, pulling the boy back in once he started sobbing.

JoJo swam over to them with murder in her eyes, no doubt wanting to know why her baby was crying.

Dean quickly detached himself from Roman and reached out for the rare opportunity to be in JoJo's arms since the water made him weightless. Jojo smiled and held her boy protectively while glaring at Roman over his head.

"Are you stupid?! Is there anything going on in that pretty little head of yours?! I said just his feet!" JoJo growled, her grip on Dean became painfully tight and the Ohioan tried hard not to wince. He'd rather her hold him too tightly than not at all. Roman just growled back not taking too kindly to the insult, "He was fine! My dad threw me in the deep end and said 'don't drown' and I turned out just fine."

Roman wasn't sure JoJo could glare any harder but he was wrong. The curly hair girl kissed the top of Dean's head as she walked him over to the edge of the pool and sat him down before making her way back to Roman. "You know that doesn't work for him. He needs you to be gentle when trying new things, especially things he's not confident about!" JoJo said as quietly as she could so she wouldn't upset the boy. "He just needed his daddy to hold him and tell he was okay BEFORE he was already chest deep out in the water!"

Roman glared at the curly haired girl and was about to open his mouth to tell her exactly just what he thought about her acting like she knew what was better for his boys than he did when he heard Seth calling out his name.

Both Roman and JoJo looked to where Seth was standing with a huge smile on his face, "Daddy! Look!" The two toned man nodded down to where Dean was dogie paddling around in the water, Seth's hands under him just in case.

While the adults were fighting, Seth had managed to coax Dean into the water so he could teach him how to at least paddle around. Dean wasn't the best and the boy would probably need a life jacket or something if he wanted to do more than that but he picked it up a lot faster than Seth thought he would and Seth was still proud of him none the less.

Roman smiled at the sight while JoJo let out a cheer, "good job Dean!" She cried out. Roman caught Seth's eye and gave him a wink. He made a mental note to do something nice for Seth later but He was proud of both his boys today.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks so much to LSUgirl for everything you did for this and the upcoming chapter! I had so much fun staying up with you until the wee hours of the morning coming up with ideas! This chapter is cut into two parts because it was reaching 4,000 words. (Seriously, we came up with so much stuff! haha!) And a special thanks to you for listening to all the crap I've gone through this week. I don't think I'd be able to get through this week without you! This and this next chapter is dedicated to you!**_

_**So, I'm working three jobs right now and I'm not quite sure when I'm going to have time to get updates in so this and the next chapter might be it for awhile. **_

**_Also, I just wanted to bring up something that I was asked about in the last chapter; I will not be taking request for "personal" chapters. Meaning, I won't make you a character in the story. It's not fair to everyone else-If I do it for you than I would have to do it for everyone and than this just turns into some great big mess. I am however still taking request/ideas but I won't be doing those. I'm sorry. _**

**_As always thanks for all your love and support,  
Your reviews get me through my shitty jobs!_**

Love always,  
Lilly!


	8. Chapter 8

Roman jolted up in the bed as a fierce thundering ripped through the house and rattled the windows. The storm sirens rang loudly in his ears and his eyes scanned the room for a few quick seconds of confusion before he threw the blankets off himself and ran down to the boys room.

Seth was running out of the room at the same time and ended up running right into Roman's chest. The force of the impact sent Seth falling back onto the ground. "Baby? Are you okay?" Roman reached and set the boy back on his feet but Seth just shook him off. "Dean is hurt! A tree came through the window! He's bleeding daddy!" Roman didn't have time to respond before Seth was pulling Roman into their room.

Dean was lying on the floor screaming in pain as he held his wrist. "Stay back Seth, there is glass everywhere." Roman warned as he carefully tried to step around the mess. "Dean. Sweetheart. It's alright. Daddy is right here." Roman screamed as comforting as he could over the roaring thunder, howling wind, and the shrill sirens.

"Seth! Go into the hall closet and get the weather radio. I want you to go into the bathroom and wait there for Dean and I, okay? I need you to listen to the radio and give daddy updates. Can you be my big boy and do that for me?" Seth nodded his head, "I can do it daddy!" Roman didn't have time to reply before Seth took off.

Turning his attention back to Dean, Roman bit his lip. There was too much glass to get to the boy and Dean was in far too much pain to get to himself up. "It's alright baby." Roman repeated over and over as he tried to think of a way to get to his boy.

Roman's eyes scanned around the room before landing on the bed, if he could get the comforter out from under the tree than he could use that to get to Dean. Roman made his way toward the bed and lifted as much of the tree as he could. He tugged at the blanket until and finally gave way. It was covered in leaves and soaked with rain but it would work just to get Dean out of the room.

He laid the blanket on the floor and called out for Dean to roll over onto the blanket. "That's my good boy Dean." Roman cooed pulling on one corner of the blanket. He pulled and pulled until he and Dean were safely inside of the bathroom where Seth was taking his job very seriously. Seth handed him a notepad where he had taken notes and Roman ruffles his hair.

"You did such a great job baby." Roman praised before reading over the notes. "Okay. Boys, we need to move down to the basement, okay? This storm is about to get really bad and really scary." Seth bit his lip and looked up at Roman with wide eyes, "The radio said it's a hurricane coming. Are we going to die daddy?"

Roman sighed and kissed the top of Seth's head. "We're going to go to the basement and wait it out." He said again, ignoring Seth's question. Roman gathered Dean on his hip. He put the blanket over his body to shield his back in case any more windows blew in and He tucked Seth into his side to be his own human shield.

Roman quickly walked them through the living room and the kitchen until they met the basement door. He flipped the switch for the lights and sent Seth down first before wrapping his arms tighter around Dean and following closely behind. "Boys, I'm going to look for the air mattress so you can try and get some sleep. I want you to go sit together in the corner until I'm done please."

"But we didn't do anything wrong!" Dean cried into his neck. Roman had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. "I know you didn't, baby boy. It's not a bad corner." Roman sat Dean down and smiled as Seth took Dean's uninjured hand.

"Thank you, Seth." Roman praised the two toned man as he turned to the storage closet. Roman found the air mattress in no time. (If they made it through this storm he vowed never to tease JoJo about possibly having OCD again. For someone who could be so messy, she could also be super clean! He also made a mental note to buy her something very expensive in thanks for reorganizing his house.) "Seth, come here and set this up for me please!" He handed off the mattress and the air pump and ruffles Seth's hair before turning back to find the first aid kid.

Jo had come home from school one day and demanded that they make storm kits and practice 'sit ins' to prepare for a storm. At the time Roman had moaned and groaned his way through it but now he could just kiss the girl-he'd have to buy her something rather expensive too.

He found them tucked away on the highest shelf and chuckled when he came across the bottles of water and protein bars. Roman tossed the box out into the room, wincing when he heard Dean scream out in fear from the sound. "It's okay baby, it's just daddy making noise. You're safe." He cooed and he searched around for sheets and a dry comforter for the air mattress.

"Seth? Can you make a bed?" He wasn't sure what age Seth was right now and with everyone's adrenaline pumping Roman wasn't sure he could gage it for himself. "I can do it, daddy!" Roman smiled and threw the sheets and comforter out to Seth than circled around trying to see if they needed anything else.

"I want jojo!" He heard Dean cry out. Pulling his phone out of his back pocket, he pressed the button to FaceTime her and pressed a finger to his lips as she answered with Frantic ramblings. "We're fine, everyone is okay. Dean has a sprained wrist, I think. And he has some cuts and scratches but he wants you. Can you talk to him while I bandage him up?" He smiled as the girl just nodded her head.

Roman took a few deep breaths to steady himself before walking out of the closet. He silently handed Dean the phone and walked over to Seth crouching down and ruffling the boy's hair. "Hi baby, are you hurt?" Seth shook his head. "Just dean. I was in the bathroom when the tree..." Seth trailed off and Roman nodded his head in understanding. "You did a really good job with the bed, thank you so much for all your help."

He smiled as Seth nodded but he could see the worry in the boy's eyes, "we're going to be just fine, baby. I don't want you to think about that, alright?" Seth nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck. Roman smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, "that's my good boy. I got go clean Dean up. Wanna sit on the bed and help jojo keep him calm?" Seth nodded his head and smiled big, "I can do it daddy!"

Roman walked back over to Dean and helped him get onto the air mattress. "He needs new clothes, Roman. Those are all wet." He heard jojo say. Even when she was a million miles away she still found ways to boss him around when it came to her boy. "I know joseann, it's not exactly safe upstairs right now."

She looked like she wanted to say something but a whimper from Dean shut her up. "You're gonna be okay baby, daddy and Seth are excellent doctors!" Seth and Dean both giggled and turned to Roman who just shook his head. "I'm not sure what you boys are laughing about. I give jojo checkups all the time. I'm great with a thermometer." His voice was laced with innuendo and Roman could feel JoJo's anger through the phone, "ROMAN!"

The Samoan only chuckled and gingerly took Dean's wrist back in his hand. "Alright baby, I'm gonna put this splint on your wrist until we can get you to the hospital, okay?" Roman didn't wait for a response, he just gently worked dean's thumb through the thumb hole and wrapped the rest of the splint around Dean's wrist trying not to Velcro the straps to tightly.

Jojo and Seth were rambling praises and sweet words of encouragement as Roman worked. "Baby, can you turn your face for me!" Roman asked frowning as the boy shook his head. "Why not" dean pointed to the phone where jojo was and Seth smiled snatching the phone from the boy ignoring his angered cries.

He stood on Romans right and angled the phone towards Dean. "There! Now daddy can fix your face and you can still see jojo." Roman felt his heart swell with pride for his little boy. Seth was such an amazing big brother, it was a shame their headspace didn't allow for it more often.

"Alright baby." Roman pressed two fingers to dean's jaw gently pushing the boy's face to him. "These don't look too bad. You just have a few scrapes nothing too serious." Roman took out the small bottle of peroxide and a cotton ball. "Dean, this might sting a little." He warned before he started dabbing at the boy's face cringing when he winced. "I know baby. Just keep talking to jojo." Roman moved on to dabbing some antibiotic cream over the cuts and moved on to put band aids on his face. Roman chuckled as he pulled out the wwe band aids, "Look at that." Roman smirked as he taped the bright yellow band aids to Dean's face, "You have uncle punk on your face."

Seth let out a tiny giggle and held the phone closer to Dean's face so he could see. "Do like my face jojo?" Dean giggled pointing to his cheek. The wild hair girl chuckled, "you look very-"

Suddenly the room was pitch black dark and both boys let out a scream. "It's okay. Boys, it's alright. We just lost power. It's okay, we're okay." Roman grabbed Seth and pulled him into his lap while his free hand found Deans leg. Dean was shaking so hard that Roman could feel the air mattress moving and rubbing against his leg. The whimpers that left Seth's lips were what grabbed Roman's attention and he handed the boy a flashlight from one of the storm kits. "Here baby, no more dark. See?" Roman shifted Seth from his lap onto the bed with Dean and made his way back to the closet searching for a certain box.

Roman found the box labeled "WWE Merch" far back in the closet. It had all seemed like useless Junk to Roman at one point. Whenever one of the guys, or girls, would get some new kind of merchandise they were more than willing to flaunt it backstage and hand the stuff out. Roman was looking for a certain piece, a gift from Bray actually.

When he found the plastic lantern he smiled wide and brought it out for Seth. "Here baby, this way you don't have to hold that flashlight all night long. Remind daddy to thank Mr. Wyatt later, yeah?" He chuckled and popped fresh batteries into the bottom before popping the cover back on and switching it on. "And then we can set it up here on this shelf when it's time to go to bed, alright?" He ruffled Seth's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead as the boy thanked him.

"Dean? I'm sorry you los-"Roman watched as his boy continued to shake but this time he seemed to be muttering something to himself as well. His gaze was fixated on nothing out in the open basement, a hand had come up to tap against his shoulder (Much like it did when he was working himself up in the ring) and he was rocking back and forth almost comforting himself. "Dean?" No answer. "Dean, You need to let me know if you're alright. Come on, you're scaring daddy."

The mumbling suddenly intensified to full blown screaming, "Mommy! I want my mommy! I want Mommy! Mommy!" Roman quickly threw his arms around Dean and pulled him into his lap holding him tightly against his chest so he wouldn't hurt himself. "Alright, alright. Shh, it's okay." Roman gently pried the phone from Dean's grasp dialed JoJo's number. Dean wouldn't be able to see her since the wifi was out but he was hoping just a single phone call would help calm his boy down.

"Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy?" Roman tightened his grip around his boy and kissed him behind his ear. "I'm working on it baby, I'm working on it." A loud crack of thunder came from outside and Dean shook even harder which Roman would've never thought was possible if he wasn't feeling it in his lap. The generic operator voice came through the phone letting him know that his call had failed and that's when Dean completely lost it.

Thankfully Roman was quick to react and tightened his grip on the boy then moved them down on the floor away from anything that Dean could hurt himself on. "Seth! Stay on the bed!" Roman grunted as the blonde thrashed in his arms screaming out for JoJo. "Dean, shhh. It's alright. You're okay. You're safe." Nothing was working. Dean wouldn't and couldn't calm down. "Baby, please, it's okay. Daddy's here, I'm right here." A sob got caught in Roman's throat as he buried his face in Dean's neck, placing soft kisses to the man's hair. "Daddy's right here." He whispered, tightening his grip.

"Want mommy, want mommy, want mommy, want mommy." Dean had stopped thrashing and decided to settle for just pathetically curling against Romans chest. Roman had suspected a long time ago that Dean and JoJo relationship was going to get to this point. He and jojo had stayed up many long nights talking about it and making sure she was comfortable and ready to take on the role of being a mommy.

Still, all that preparing couldn't save Roman's heart from breaking when Dean wouldn't even acknowledge his presence, "I know baby. I know you want mommy. Daddy is so sorry baby. He's so, so sorry."

Roman ran his fingers through Dean's blonde curls. He swiped the sweat dampened ones off the boy's forehead and smiled down at him. "Daddy is here and so is Sethie and we love you very much baby." Dean didn't seem to care too much about the love that Roman and Seth had for him. He wanted his mommy and that was that. "Mommy." Dean's voice whimpered pathetically, "Mommy. I want mommy."

Suddenly, Roman perked up and looked around the room. If he could find a way to get Dean calm enough he could run upstairs and get his iPad which had pictures and videos of all their family outings. It wouldn't be the same as Dean getting to FaceTime with her but it should be enough to last them through the storm until they could get to JoJo.

"Dean, baby, I need you to try and calm down for me as best as you can. I think I have a way for you to see mommy but I can't leave you down here with just Seth if you're acting like this." Roman repeatedly ran his fingers through the boy's hair over and over as he listened to the boy take in deep, steady breaths trying to calm himself. "That's it, good boy, daddy is so proud of you baby."

Dean wasn't quite where Roman wanted him to be but he was still at a level where he felt comfortable enough to leave him with Seth. "Good job baby. You did so well. Go crawl into bed with sethie, alright? Daddy is going to be right back."

Roman helped Dean back onto the air mattress and smiled as Seth quickly moved to spoon the boy. "It's alright Dean, I got you." Seth cooed making Roman's heart swell. Roman made quick to tuck them in and he kissed each of their foreheads. "Daddy will be right back. Seth, if you need me for anything I'll have this." He snatched one of the Walkie talkies out of the storm kit box and placed its partner in Seth's hand. "Anything at all, baby. I'll be right back."

Roman took the stairs two at a time and peaked out of the door to observe the damage. It didn't look too bad yet but the storm was just picking up. Roman was well aware that he could have a few more broken windows by the end of it.

He quickly made his way into his bedroom and grabbed the iPad off the dresser. While he was there he went through the drawers trying to find some dry clothes for dean as JoJo's demand played through his head.

That's when it caught his eye.

Roman made his way to JoJo's side of the room and picked through a pile of clothes she'd left on the floor. He'd never been happier for the girl's lack of cleaning skills than he was right now. The Samoan smiled when he found just what he was looking for and pulled out a tee shirt that actually belonged to him but the curly hair girl always stole it to sleep in.

Roman pressed the shirt to his face and smiled when he found that it still smelt strongly of his girl. Between the shirt and the home movies, Roman was sure Dean would be able to find some comfort. Roman pulled the walkie talkie out his back pocket and clicked the button bringing it to his lips, "I'm coming back down. You guys still doing okay?" No answer. "Seth, is everything alright?" Nothing.

Panic settled in Romans chest and tried to call for his boys one more time to no avail. Roman practically ran back to the basement thinking of about a million and one things that could've happened to his boys.

He stopped himself half way on the stairs as Seth's soft voice carried through the room. Roman squat down on the steps to peak out into the space and he smiled bright at what he saw. Dean's head was resting on Seth's chest and his thumb was lazily resting in his mouth, Seth's arms were wrapped around Dean and he held a book in his hands. Roman snorted as he read the books title, "Are You My Mother" By P.D. Eastman. Leave it to Seth.

Roman smiled and watched the scene for just a few more minutes until Seth had finished the book before he made his way back to his boys. Silently, he sat Dean up (Seth had started the book back up again.) and quickly Shed him of his wet pajama's. He lightly pushed on Dean's chest so the boy was lying down before he pulled the boys sleep pants off of him replacing them with dry ones. "Sit up again for me, baby." He whispered, offering Dean a hand so he could help pull the boy up to sit and he smiled as he pulled JoJo's borrowed sleep shirt over Dean's body.

The blonde's eyes instantly filled with tears and he balled the hem of the shirt in his fist. Roman swiped around on his iPad until he found the videos of jojo and smiled before bringing a box over to the bedside and setting the iPad up on it up next to Dean so he could watch them.

"Mommy!" Dean shouted happily, snuggling back against the embrace that Seth had on him once again. Roman smiled and tucked the boys before pulling a sleeping bag out of the closet and setting it up next to the bed.

He sat down crisscross on the blanket and looked up at his boys his heart swelling with something more than pride. Something he'd always felt but could never explain or put into words. Licking his lips, Roman called out to them. A set of beautiful blue and warm brown eyes flashed towards him and he smiled, "I love you, boys." There was a brief still silence before the room filled with the sounds of, "I love you too, daddy."

* * *

**_A/N: A special thanks to LSUgirl for all her ideas and help!_**


	9. Chapter 9

"Boys, it's time to get up. We've got to check out in an hour." Roman was running around the room like a mad man trying to get the boys suitcases packed. In hindsight, he should've had the boys help him last night but it was too late to beat himself up over it now.

They'd been staying in a hotel for a few weeks now while the house had gone through repairs after the storm and Roman would be lying if he said he was sad about leaving the place. "Boys, I'm not going to tell you again. I want you up and dressed with your teeth brushed in the next three minutes." Roman called again.

Seth stirred in the bed but he only ended up flopping back down on to his belly and pulling his share of the covers up over his head to drown out Roman's nagging. "Shut up, daddy!" He groaned out yelping when he was pulled out of the bed by his ankle, his sleep filled eyes coming face to face with Roman's angry ones. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Roman had the boys chin between his thumb and middle finger in a tight grip forcing the boys gaze to lock onto his.

Seth tried to pull his face away from Roman's grip which only caused Roman to tighten it, "Daddy, you're hurting me!" Seth whimpered, his hands coming up to claw at Roman's. Roman knew for sure that he wasn't actually hurting the boy but he let go of Seth's face none the less, "You need to get up and do what I asked of you than go sit in the corner." Seth bit his lip and watched Roman's face for a few seconds before a loud "Go!" got the boy up and moving.

"Dean? You need to get up. Daddy isn't playing games anymore." Roman waited a few minutes for a response. When he didn't get one he brought his hand down hard on Dean's backside ignoring the cry that rang through the room. "Up. Now. Or I'm calling your mother."

Dean's hand came down to his butt and rubbed the spot where Roman had spanked him. "I didn't do anything!" he glared as he tried to rub the sting out of his ass. "Not listening to daddy is doing something. Get up. I'm serious." Roman grabbed his cell phone off the nightstand and started dialing JoJo's number. "What's it going to be? Am I calling mommy or are you gonna listen to me?"

Dean flipped the covers off of him with a glare and stomped his way to the bathroom muttering under his breath. "I suggest you pick up your feet or you're gonna have one sore bottom when you join your brother in time out." Roman threatened leveling Dean with one of his 'Daddy stares.' The boy look liked he was going to challenge Roman for a quick second when Seth's hand shot out from the bathroom and pulled Dean into it. "Shut up and just do what you're told!" Seth hissed rubbing the underside of Dean's wrist comfortingly before handing him his tooth brush.

* * *

"Why do I have two angry boys glaring at me?" JoJo said as she got climbed into the passenger seat. Roman looked back his boys in the rearview mirror and rolled his eyes as he saw their unhappy faces. "Because two little boys got spankings and a time out this morning." He said simply as he pulled out of the parking lot of JoJo's apartment complex. "Dean? Did you get a spanking?" Dean glared at JoJo, not liking the tone that she was using with him.

It sounded like she was getting ready to yell at him too and quite frankly Dean had had enough of the unfair treatment he and Seth were getting. "We didn't even do anything! Dad is being unfair!" Roman snorted, "Right. That's why you get punished Dean. Because you don't do anything."

"I was sleeping this morning when you spanked me so clearly I do!" Dean glared earning another hard stare from Roman. "Do you wanna watch how you're talking to me little boy? Cause I can pull this car right over and give you another one that you _clearly_ deserve."

"Okay, okay, okay, hey!" Jojo held her hands up and gave both men a look of her own. "Alright. I don't know what happened this morning but we all just need to take a breath and calm down. Dean, I'm sorry if you feel that you and Seth were unfairly punished. If you want to we can talk about it later, alright? But regardless of how you two feel about daddy right now, daddy has something really special planned for the two of you today so you need to watch how you're talking to him. Okay?"

Roman let out a snort, "No, I _had_ something planned for the two of them. Now we're just going home."  
JoJo glared at her immature boyfriend, "Roman." Roman chanced a glance at her and chuckled dismissively, "What? They're being little brats. I'm not about to reward that behavior." JoJo raised her eyebrow at Roman and folded her arms over her chest. "Roman, this goes so much further than just today and you know it. You don't do this and you're going to regret. Stop being a baby before I put _you _in the backseat with a Sippy cup."

Roman gripped the stearin wheel until his knuckles turned white and ground his teeth together the muscles in his jaw twitching as his eyes fixed to the road. JoJo sighed running her hand back and forth across his thigh frowning when that only seemed to anger him further, "What's with you today?"

Roman took her hand and placed it on his crotch rolling his eyes when she let out a surprised, 'oh!'  
"It's been so long." He whispered tightening his grip on her hand forcing the girl to grab at him. "Roman, we can't. At least not here."

Roman's eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror to see Seth reading one of his books and Dean idly playing with his fingers, the angry look still on his face. "They're not paying attention. " He let go of her hand for a brief moment to unzip his jeans letting out a small groan as it relieved some of the pressure on his dick. "Come on. Just touch it. Just a little." JoJo let out a snort and snatched her hand back, "You're just as bad as your cousin. Put your dick back in your pants and drive to store."

* * *

Roman pulled into the Target parking lot and cut the engine as he and JoJo turned to look at the boys. "Look, I know that we got off to a rough start this morning and I'm sorry if you feel like I've been unfair today." Roman sighed as the boys refused to look at him; maybe he had been just a little unfair. "I've been thinking about you guys staying in the guest room and I don't think it's going to work anymore." _That_ got him their attention. "You guys are my boys and you need your own room, your own toys, your own space. So today we're going to go shopping to change the guest room into your very own bedroom."

Dean and Seth turned to look each other as they had some silent sibling conversation in their heads. Roman and Jojo patiently waited until it was over but they hadn't expected the flood of tears that came from both boys. Quickly unbuckling his seat belt, Roman crawled his way into the backseat and undid the seat belts on both his boys before pulling them into his lap. "Shhh, it's alright. It's okay boys."

"Don't worry Daddy." Roman heard Seth say. "They're happy tears."

* * *

Roman and JoJo each grabbed a cart and split the boys into pairs. Dean was with JoJo and Seth was with Roman. "Hold on to the side of the cart, please." Roman told Seth not wanting the boy to get too over excited and run off. "Daddy." Seth whispered out a blush on his face, he didn't want to hold onto the cart like some baby in front of all these people. "Don't daddy me, Seth. No one is even paying attention to you. You can either hold onto the cart or hold my hand. Pick."

Seth muttered to himself about how unfair his life was and how everyone was going to laugh at him as he reluctantly placed his hand on the side of the cart. "I don't understand why you're making me be dragged around by the cart like some four year old." Seth whispered to Roman. "Because you are some four year old." The Samoan whispered back with a smirk on his face.

"Alright. I'll take Dean to get his stuff and you have Seth. I guess we'll just call when one of us is done and come meet the other?" Roman nodded his head at JoJo's plan and smiled as she tugged Dean away.

"You know Dean is going to be a total girl and take the whole day to pick something out, right?" Seth asked as Roman led them over to the kid section of the home department. Roman tried not to laugh or nod his head at Seth's comment but the man did have a point, "We'll give him a three hour limit and if he hasn't picked anything out by then JoJo will have to bring him back herself."

* * *

JoJo leaned against the shelf Dean was currently bent over as he debated between two comforters. "I don't know if these are going to go well with those sheets. Can you put grey on grey? No, that's probably stupid." Dean scanned the picture of the navy blue comforter that he picked out before his eyes shifted to jojo, "I don't think goes too well. We may have to choose different sheets."

JoJo resisted the urge to roll and eyes and groan. Dean was worse than a girl when it came to shopping! "Are you sure?" She asked tilting her head. "Because you've picked these grey ones up three or four times."

Dean scratched his head and picked up the grey comforter again, "I really like this one." He angled it to her to show off the picture. It was a light grey comforter that had chevron stripes in different shades of grey. "But it's going to look stupid with the grey sheets."

"Okay so get white sheets." By the look on Dean's face you would've thought JoJo had suggested that dean burn puppies alive. "I can't get WHITE sheets! White sheets _stain_"

JoJo let out a sigh and pressed her finger tips to her temple praying that Roman was having an easier time than he was.

* * *

"What exactly is the theme you're going for?" Roman asked as Seth threw a bunch of random stuff in the cart. So far Seth's room consisted of dinosaurs, trains, planes, trucks, superheroes, and a bunch of other stuff that Roman couldn't even piece together.

Seth just shrugged as he came over with an armful of stuff and dropped it into the cart with a smile. He was about to turn around to grab more stuff when roman tugged him back by his belt loops. "Okay, I'm stepping in now. I don't care if you want me to buy the whole damn store but you need to narrow it down to one or two themes. You're throwing a bunch of random stuff into the cart just because you can and I think you're going to be a very sad little boy when we get home and realize that your room is nothing like you wanted."

Roman let go of Seth and started shuffling things around in the cart to see everything Seth had picked up, he frown and rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to separate everything into little piles according to their theme. "Alright, these are your choices. You can pick up to two themes but nothing more, okay?"

Seth bit his lip and nodded his head in understanding as he leaned over the edge of the cart and carefully studied his choice. "Hmmm." He hummed, tapping his pointer finger against his chin. "Trains and dinosaurs"

"Seriously?" Roman asked his face scrunched up as he looked at his child nodding at him. "You're one strange little dude, you know that?"

Seth was sure he wasn't supposed to smile at that but he did.

* * *

"No, we're not done yet. Dean can't decide what comforter he wants yet." JoJo sighed and twirled her hair around her finger as she listened to her boyfriend laughing on the other end of the phone. "No, we haven't even moved past sheets yet. I have a feeling we're going to be here awhile so just come meet us."

JoJo put her phone back in her purse and sighed as dean put back everything that was in his cart. "Daddy and Seth are on their way and they're almost ready to check out. I need you to make some kind of decision honey."

Dean frowned and stared at the shelf with a frown. "There are just too many choices and nothing looks right together." Dean went through the motions of picking things up and putting them back down when suddenly Romans voice filled his ears, "you need to make a decision in the next ten minutes or else I'm going to make it for you." The Samoan whispered as he took note of the other people who had filled the aisle.

Roman pulled away from the boy's ear and watched as frustration filled dean's face. Well, _that _wasn't supposed to happen. This was supposed to be making his boy happy but Dean looked like he was on the edge of bursting into a full on meltdown. Tugging on deans belt loops, roman excused them from JoJo and Seth and pulled them into the next clear aisle they could find, "what's wrong? Why are you about to cry?" Roman asked leaning against the shelf and studying Dean's face.

"I can't find anything I like." Dean shrugged as he picked at a price tag. "Why is it so important to you to get the perfect thing? I know you can be prissy about this kinda stuff but you've never been THIS prissy. So what's up?"

Dean let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders, "I've never got to have my own room before. I just want it to be nice..."

That hit roman hard. Roman had forgotten that Dean had grown up in public housing and often shared a dingy mattress on the floor with his mother. Roman swallowed hard suddenly at a loss for words. "Well..." He started licking his lips and rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess we could stay here for a few more hours until you figure out what it is that you want."

* * *

They had to make several trips to get all the bags into the house. They had went a little overboard in the toy section sine Roman had a hard time saying no each time his boys ran up to him with big smiles on their faces asking if they could have whatever was in their hands.

They ended up having to store some of the bags in the Living room. Between the stuff for the boy's room, the toys, and the paint supplies it looked like they'd just taken the whole store with them.

"Alright. Let's get some lunch and then you boys can go down for your nap. Your room still has some repairs being done so I've put a mattress in my room for you" Roman made his way into the kitchen to start lunch for boys. He made them peanut butter sandwiches with grapes and carrot sticks on the side with apple juice boxes. Roman sat the plates in front of each boy and smiled as they dug in.

Once lunch was over, Roman set them to his bedroom to nap. "You've had a busy day so 30 minutes today guys." Roman set the timer on his phone and set it on the dresser before he walked over and kissed them both on the head. "Night boys, nap well."

Closing the door behind him roman made his way out into the living room with a smirk on his face. He grabbed JoJo by the waist and pulled her into the couch. "No more excuses. We're having sex." JoJo let out a shrieking giggle as roman flipped them over and kissed her lips. Roman was trailing kissing down the girl's stomach when he heard Seth calling him to the bedroom. "Go to sleep, Seeth!" Roman called back before nipping at the girls hips. "No, I need you now!" Seth called back and Roman dropped his head to the girls belly with a groan while jojo just laughed, "better luck next time big guy.

* * *

Jojo, Seth, and Dean were painting the boys room while Roman was out in the living room putting together Seth's new bed. Roman had found a fetish site that made adult sized baby furniture and while what he and his boys had was so far from sexual when he saw the oversized toddler bed he just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"You're doing a really good job of staying on your side of the tape, Dean." JoJo commented with a smile as she helped Seth roll paint onto his side of the walls. Dean got a proud look on his face and his chest puffed up a little before he turned to JoJo. "That's because I'm a big boy and not a baby like Seth. I can stay in the lines all by myself. I don't need anyone to help me!"

Seth's eyes narrowed in Dean's direction. The blonde had been making comments like that all week and it was starting to really get on his nerves. Dean was probably the biggest cry baby, whiney brat that Seth had ever seen. He got into trouble more than Seth did, he threw tantrums more than Seth did, and he needs a lot more reassurance than Seth does. Seth may have been the youngest but Dean was definitely the baby.

"Yeah well at least I don't pee in the bed." Seth muttered ignoring JoJo's scolding as he focused on painting his wall. "That was one time!" Dean shrieked stomping his foot in protest which only cause Seth to snort, "Yeah, if one is the new five." Dean felt his face heat up with embarrassment. How dare Seth bring that up? Dean gripped his paint brush tighter in his hand. "It's a good thing we're getting separate beds. I can finally wake up dry for once." Seth smirked and chanced a glance back a Dean. "But don't worry, they've got diapers to help you with that."

Seth turned back around with a smug smile on his face. Jojo was nagging at him to apologize but Seth just tuned her out. It wasn't his job to coddle her baby. She did a good enough job of babying and catering to Dean and his bitch boy needs that Seth didn't have to do shit. Maybe if she took her tit out of Dean's mouth long enough for dean to relocate his balls Seth wouldn't have to apologize to the cry baby.

Dean shook as he listened to Seth tease him. Diapers? Dean didn't need to wear diapers. No, what he needed to do was punch Seth in the mouth. Who did that nightlight using, overly cuddly little shit think he was? Dean was the big brother and that meant Seth couldn't talk to him like that.

Dean took his paint brush and threw it at the back of Seth's head, smirking when it landed on the plastic with a wet thud. Slowly, Seth's hand went to the back of his head and he turned around to come face to face with Dean. His chocolate eyes narrowed at Dean who just smirked in returned.

Suddenly, Seth lunged across the room and spear Dean into the ground! Seth had gotten a few good blows in to Dean's sides and face but the blonde seemed to be unfazed either way, "you even hit like a baby!" The blonde smirked as he threw in some punches of his own.

Dean needed to be taught a lesson that much was clear to Seth. Seth grabbed Dean's wrist, the one that was still healing from the storm, (Seth knew Dean could overpower him in a second. Sometimes the situation calls for fighting dirty) and gripped it as tightly as he could smirking in sweet satisfaction when Dean winced from the pain.

"Aww. Poor dean is crying!" Seth cooed, wiping away the tears in Dean's eyes with his free hand. "Well we all know what you do when you're upset, don't we?" Seth tightened his grip on dean's wrist and used all his strength to bring it down to the boy's mouth. With his free hand he forced Dean's hand into a fist with only his thumb sticking out and pushed the finger into Dean's mouth watching with a smirk as Dean tried to fight against him.

"Who's the baby now, thumb sucker?" Seth chuckled, his lips curling into a smirk as he watched Dean's lips quiver around his thumb. "Awwe. Are you gonna cry, baby? Cry, Dean! Cry like the little bitch you are!"

Seth was vaguely aware of JoJo screaming for Roman. Distantly, he could hear his father screaming out his name and telling him to let go of Dean. It wasn't until Romans strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck and pulled him off the blonde underneath him that he was aware of his surroundings and what he had done.

Uh oh...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry" the two toned man cried out. "Not yet." Roman growled. "But you will be."

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, yes, I know that I took the easy way out here and you can rip me apart for it all you want but I could not bring myself to write Seth's punishment. I may be playing favoritism here but this is a risk I'm willing to take. You are all free to drawl whatever conclusions you'd like about Seth's punishment._**

**_So it sounds like the boys have maybe spent a little too much time together and have grown tired of each other shit. Quite frankly, I think I like it when these boys fight. I may have to make them fight more often._**

**_For those of you who have been asking for the Disney chapter there is one more chapter (It's pretty great if I do say so myself. LSUGirl and I have been throwing around ideas for it for weeks now cracking ourselves up. The boys get a babysitter and well….Let's just say this person knows NOTHING about taking care of kids.)And then we will get our sweet little family vacation._**

As always-Thanks to LSUgirl for allowing me to bounce ideas off of her, her own contributions, and for helping me keep focused and on track. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sex. Roman had gone so long without sex that they didn't even have a number for it. Okay, that was a bit of an exaggeration but it was still much longer than he could handle. Like now, he was currently standing in the locker room of some local gym glaring at his post workout erection and pleading with it to go down. It didn't help that his friend was in the row of lockers behind him having a good laugh at his misfortune. "Shut up, punk! I haven't gotten my dick sucked in months! And I can't even begin to tell you the last time JoJo and I fucked."

Roman had a high sex drive. Maybe not as high as his cousins but he didn't think he'd make it past more than three weeks without at least a good hand job and he knew for sure that it had been months since he had _any_ action. Punk had a lot to learn if he and his girlfriend were going to be popping out little ones any time soon. That much was clear from his comment, "So then why don't you go home and fuck? We could always hang out another night."

Yeah, a lot to learn.

"Go home and fuck? I can't just get it in whenever I want. I have children, Punk! Very, very needy children! Children who have nightmares and supposedly need to sleep in my bed. Children who my girlfriend adores so much that she'd sacrifice her duties to my penis the moment they'd cry out for her. My penis needs its mommy too!"

Roman had terrible taste in friends. That was the only explanation for why Punk started laughing even harder at him. That and the fact that Punk was just a terrible person.

"I could watch them." Well, Roman wasn't expecting that. No offense to the tattooed man but CM Punk wasn't exactly the person that you called when you needed a sitter. Roman wasn't even sure if he knew what a baby looked like. "Do you even know anything about watching kids?" Roman asked as the man finally rounded the corner. Punk shrugged, "how hard can it be?"

* * *

Punk had only been here for fifteen minutes and he was already regretting his decision and considering taking back his offer. Roman was a completely psycho over protective parent with an insane amount of rules.

The Samoan had written each boy their own binder (completed with color coded tabs.) on things like daily schedules, a list of can and can't not have foods, how to prepare meals (written in painfully long detail from everything on which cup to use to how to cut the food) and acceptable punishments for each boys age.

"Please tell me this isn't how you spent your afternoon? You could've been having sex and yet you chose to write me how to guides on your freak shows?" Roman let out a growl, "don't call them that."

Punk tossed the binders onto the counter and held his hands up in mock surrender, "sorry daddy, don't spank me."

"You know, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

Punk chuckled and made a show out of flipping through one of the binders, "nooo, come on. You spent all this time making list of what Dean can and can't eat. Oh and this chapter on which sippy cups to use looks riveting. I can't wait to not read that."

"I'm going to punch you." Roman let out a sigh and ran his hands through his hair. "Look, I know this is weird and you don't understand it but it's important to us and for whatever reason it's something that they need so if you do something to fuck this up for them I will so kindly **not **return the favor when the little punklee's are running around cock blocking you."

The tattooed man tilted his head to the side and studied Roman for a few minutes, "you know, Ambrose is one of my best friends. At least he was before all this started. Now I hardly see him anymore. The point being is that we all have weird things we do to deal with this crazy life we've chosen. If Cena can play sugar daddy with a Bella than you can play daddy with a cross fit junkie and some punk with a serious anger issues who's in need of an attitude adjustment. I'm not judging man, not at all. I wouldn't do anything to embarrass them."

Roman smiled and clapped punk on the shoulder, "thanks man."

"Take it easy there big guy. I'm still not reading your fucking binders

* * *

It turns out that watching two over-sized adult children was not easy. Not that Punk would admit that anywhere but inside his head. Romans over protectiveness wasn't the only thing that made tough. Sure, Roman was pretty hard on the boys. They had a lot of rules to follow and Roman didn't seem to have any trouble about reminding them of the rules through punishment but these boys clearly did not want punk there at all and Ambrose seemed to have little to no confidence in his abilities to get the boys through the night alive.

After the goodbyes were said and the tears had been shed, Seth and Dean sat on the couch staring up at Punk who just fiddled with his lip ring.

"Sooo." Punk drew out a breath and looked around the room to avoid the creepy gazes of the boys below. He rocked back on his heels and stuffed his hands in his pockets, "what do you guys wanna do?"

"It's six thirty, it's dinner time." Dean pointed out. Punk gaze went to the clock and he chuckled. "Hmm, I guess it is. Alright well what do you want?"

"Dad made spaghetti. All you have to do is heat it up."

Secretly, Punk was happy that he didn't have to cook for the boys. It wasn't that he minded it, he just didn't know how. He had been living off of take out and the food from catering for far too long. AJ had tried to teach him once but that had only resulted in his mega million dollar bus almost being burnt to a crisp.

"Well aren't you quite the little know it all. Punk leered at Ambrose rolling his eyes. "Alright, well, into the kitchen then."

Dean took Seth by the hand and led him to the kitchen table as Punk heated up their dinner. The blonde lead Seth over to the oversized high chair (someone needed to take away Romans credit card and internet access) and helped his brother into his seat. "Chair!" Seth demanded pointing to one of the adult chairs as Dean strapped him into his high chair. "No Seth. You know that's not where you sit." Dean scolded.

"Aww let the kid sit in the chair. What harm can it do?" Punk called from the kitchen but Dean just ignored him and locked the tray onto the high chair. Roman had rules for a reason and Dean wasn't about to go to bed with a sore bottom just because Punk didn't want to follow them. "I don't know what harm it could do but do you really want to be on the receiving end of my dad's rage if we find out?"

The blonde little shit head had a point.

Dean placed a kiss to Seth's forehead before he made his way into the kitchen to oversee Punk. "How did you get this job anyway?" He asked pulling Seth's Sippy cup out from cabinet and filling it up with juice.

Well, at least Punk wouldn't have to read about that anymore.

"I just offered." Punk shrugged but apparently Dean didn't seem too satisfied with his answer as he narrowed his eyes and man, "And my dad just said yes?" _Blonde. Little. Shit._ "clearly."

"Do you even know anything about kids?"

Punk scoffed, he was getting a little offended that no one thought he was smart enough to wrangle a couple of brats, "how about you go sit down, yeah?"

Dean glared at him for a few minutes before taking Seth's juice cup and walking back out into the dining room. "Here" he frowned placing the juice cup on Seth's tray, ruffling the boy's hair. "If we don't make it out of this alive, you were a pretty awesome little brother."

If Punk would've read the binders he would've known that Seth needed his food cut up and some help getting it in his mouth and not in his hair. If Punk would've listened to Ambrose he would've known as well but Ambrose was a little shit so Punk ignored him on principle alone.

He also would've known that Seth seemed to think metal forks were not for eating but to be used as a weapon of mass destruction. (Again, Dean had warned him. _Little shit_.) Then there was that little tip that a bib that would've came in handy and that leaving the boys plate on the tray of his high chair was just asking for Seth to knock it to the floor. (Dean had failed to warn him about either of those_. Little shit_.)

It'd started out innocently enough. Dean and Punk had gone back and forth about Punk needing to feed Seth. Punk being the doting, caring, experienced baby sitter that he was seemed to think that Seth was completely capable for feeding himself and Seth smiled happily down at his plate, stabbed at few pieces of noodles, and brought it right to his...cheek, apparently. Then again to his chest, and it seemed that his hair was the most hungry.

Dean watched the scene unfold with a smirk on his face. "You were saying?" He said to Punk who watched Seth with pure disgust on his face. "You know you're gonna have to give him a bath, right?"

**_Fucking. Little. Shit.  
_**

* * *

"You're not supposed to wear clothes in the bath." Seth pouted pulling at the waist band of his swim trunks. Punk looked up from where he was filling the bath tub and raised an eyebrow in the two toned man's direction, "yeah well I'm not supposed to be this close to your junk either so the clothes stay on. Now get in." Seth walked to the tub and dipped his toes into the water before pulling back out and pouting in Punk direction. "What? What is it?" Seth pointed to the water, "Daddy makes the water purple."

"Pur-purple? I don't know how to make the water purple! Just get in!"

Had Punk mentioned that Dean was a little shit? Punk could just punch him in the mouth with the way that he waltzed into the bathroom and pulled a bucket of toys out from under the sink. "He's talking about these." The Ohioan said, showing Punk a bottle of bath fizzes. He picked up the purple one, tossed it into the water, and smirked at Punk as Seth basically jumped into the tub.

Punk was quick and thorough about washing Seth. He didn't play any of the fun games that Roman played with him (How much soap does it to take cover Seth was his favorite. He loved being turned into a giant bubble.) And Punk didn't seem to understand the importance of bath toys because he kept smacking them out of Seth's hand when the toy toned man's playing got in his way.

Punk's biggest mistake was tipping Seth backwards into the tub to wet his hair. If Punk would've read Seth's binder he would've know that the man only liked wetting his hair under the shower spray (if he was old enough) or with a cup. And if Seth's screaming, flailing, and thrashing wasn't enough to let Punk know he'd done something wrong, Dean running into the room shouting "What did you do, you idiot?!" definitely did it.

"He tried to drown me! He tried to _drown_ me!" Seth screamed, pointing an accusing finger in Punk's direction. Dean glared at the tattooed man and kneeled down to the tub smoothing the wet strands of Seth's hair away from his face. "Shh, it's alright." Dean soothed with glaring a Punk.

"Move." He growled pushing the older man out of the way. "Punk's an idiot." Was the only explanation that Dean gave his brother as he grabbed the cup (Wiggling it in Punk's face for show.) and tilted the two toned man's head back before dumping the water over his head. "Don't worry Seth, _I_ know what I'm doing."

* * *

"You're sure the kids are safe with Punk? I mean, it's _Punk._" JoJo took a sip of her water and sighed down at the phone as she texted Punk for an update.

"They're fine." Roman huffed as he tried to focus on the menu. He'd spent the whole car ride to the restaurant convincing JoJo that her boys were in capable hands, now he just wanted a nice dinner and some great sex in their hotel room later.

"I should call them."

Roman's hand shot across the table and he snatched JoJo's cellphone from her hand resisting the urge to throw it across the restaurant,"I swear to god I will break up with you right here and now. Now pick up your menu and order your damn food woman."

* * *

Punk hated to admit it but he didn't like it when Seth was mad at him. Having the little brat on his side was a lot better than having him glaring and pouting accusingly every time Punk got in his line of view.

Punk wasn't above bribing. He'd found a box of cookies earlier and if he knew kids, which he totally did, than Seth would totally love him again (ignoring the fact that he previously did not love him) if he gave the box to the boy.

"Seth?" Punk bit his lip and brought the box out from behind his back presenting it to the boy with a hopeful smile. "You and Dean can have as many as you want. Forgive me?"

* * *

"Punk? Can we watch a movie?" Seth asked with hopefully eyes. Of course, Punk wasn't going to say no. Not after he'd just gotten into the boys good graces. "Sure, what do you wanna watch?" Dean and Seth looked back and forth between each other and Punk watched as they had some telepathic brothers only conversation. Dean gave Seth an encouraging nod and returned to smiling as sweetly as he could at Punk.

"Um, well, it's called The Final…." Seth trailed off rocking back on his heels. "Hmm, and let me guess, you're not particularly supposed to watch this movie?" Punk asked trying not to laugh with the two innocent faces before him suddenly looked very, very, guilty. "It's not exactly for kids…." Dean chimed in and Seth just nodded. Punk let out a sigh, if he wanted these kids to remain his friends for the rest of the night he knew he'd have to give in. "Well, I suppose if we watched it together it'd be alright. Go get it set up and I'll get us some snacks."

* * *

Roman pressed the younger girl against the door of the room, subtly rolling his hips against hers as he attached his lips to her neck. "You're so fucking beautiful." He whispered in her ear before biting it lightly. When she rolled her hips back against his, Roman hid his smirk in her shoulder and pressed back once again before saying, "I think we should move this inside, don't you?" JoJo nodded and turned around, Roman pressing against her ass rather distractingly, as she tried to unlock their door.

Once Inside Roman threw the girl over his shoulder and threw her down on the bed with a growl, chuckling at the girls giggles. "Come here." She beckoned him with a crook finger and connected their lips together.

Roman crawled over the girl and broke their lips as he started trailing kisses down her body. "You're so perfect." He whispered, moving his kisses to the inside of her thighs.

A clicking sound filled his ears and he looked up to see that stupid ass fucking phone in her hands. Sitting back on his knees, he looked at her with one eyebrow raised and snatched the phone out of her hand before throwing it across the room.

"Roman!" The girl gasped slapping his arm with a frown. "What the hell?!" Roman didn't bother giving a response, it was clear that they weren't on the same page with what was going to happen tonight.

Grabbing his own phone off the bedside table, Roman made his way into the bathroom and locked himself inside ignoring JoJo calling out for him and texting the last person he'd want to know about his situation, simply because he'd never hear the end of it.

**To Jimmy: **_Girl won't put out. What do I do?_

As soon as Roman sent the text, he instantly regretted it and began trying to come up with an elaborate plan to somehow blow up the Samoan's phone so he'd never see it.

**To Roman: **_When you want the cookie you gotta look your woman in the eye and say, "Woman! A man needs his cookie!" and growl sexily or some shit. _

Yes, Roman definitely regretted texting his cousin.

But… desperate times call for desperate measures, right?

* * *

Punk sat a bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table with a couple of juice boxes for the boys and a few Diet Pepsi's for himself. Popping the tab on one of the cans, Punk settled back against the couch and slowly brought the can to his lips as he felt two pairs of eyes on him. "What gives? Why are you staring at me?"

Dean and Seth exchanged another one of their brothers-only looks, Seth pointed to the can in the tattooed man's hands. "What's that?" Punk looked down at the can in his hand and back at the boys with a raised eyebrow, "Soda?" Seth leaned back and whispered something into Dean's ear and the Ohioan nodded, "Can we have some?" Dean asked watching as Punk's brows furrowed together. "I mean… I gu—Are you guys allowed to have soda?"

Seth and Dean shared another look and Punk could already read the lies running through the boys head. "Guys…." The tattooed man raised an eyebrow. Surprisingly, it was Dean who spoke up. "We're only allowed Milk, water, and juice…Sugar free juice….It's child abuse, really. You gotta save us!" Punk chuckled and handed each boy a can. "I can't argue with you there. Drink up boys."

* * *

"I'm gonna get you, you dirty pirate!" Dean ran around the living room waving his form sward in at an alarmingly fast pace. Exactly how much sugar was in a box of cookies and three cans of soda?

"on guard" The blonde jumped onto the coffee table and brought the foam sword down onto Seth's head, his chest puffing with pride as the boy fell to the ground.

"Unhand my ship!" Dean jumped off the coffee table and brought the sword down into Seth back. "Bad pirate!" He screamed repeating the action over and over again ruthlessly as poor Seth squirmed on the ground. "Owe! Owe dean, owe!"

"Hey! Boys! I'm not liking what I'm hearing!" Punk called from his place on the couch. The sobbing that came from behind him suddenly grew louder and he looked up to see Seth standing in front of him with tears streaming down his face. "Dean hit me and hurt my arm!" The two toned man cried out.

Punk looked away from the movie that the boys deemed too scary for them to continue and turned his attention onto the crying boy. "So? Go hit him back! You gotta stop being such a wimp Seth." Looking around at the toys that strewn around the living room, punk pointed out a nerf gun, "go pelt him with a round of darts."

A devious smirk appeared on Seth's face as he picked up the gun and hoisted it on his shoulder. "Hey Dean! Come here!"

* * *

Roman opened the car door and smiled as JoJo stepped out. He held his hand out to her and smiled as she took ahold of it and laces their fingers together. "You're blushing." Roman chuckled, his free hand coming to brush at his cheek with the back of his knuckles. "Yeah, well that's cause my legs are still shaking."

Roman laughed and squeezed the girls hand when she joined in. "Yeah, well don't expect me to ask for sex that way ever again. It's the last time I take relationship advice from a Uso."

They made their way up to the porch and Roman smiled down at the girl, pulling playfully on one of her many curls. "I don't know what I'd do without you, girl."

The Samoan leaned down to attach his lips to Jojo's when a scream from inside grabbed their attention and had them storming through the front door, "Dean!"

* * *

"Okay, okay, shush, shush." Punk held the sobbing Ohioans face in his hands. All three men jumping as the front door slammed open. "What the hell..." Roman's eyes scanned around his trashed house while JoJo went straight to Dean, pushing Punk away from him and taking his face in her own hands gasping at the sight of his blood shot red eye, "My baby! What happened to you?"

Dean buried his face in JoJo's neck, effectively soaking the girl in his tears as he screamed out in pain. "There was a little altercation between him and Seth." Punk started out before JoJo cut him off. "A little altercation? A little altercation would involve some bit marks or a red mark from a slap. It does not explain my baby's eye being poked out. What the hell happened?"

"Jo..."

"No Roman!" She pulled away from Dean and grabbed the boys chin between her fingers jerking his head in roman's direction. The boy's eye was completely red and watery, despite the tears, and the surrounding skin was littered in yellow, green, and purple bruises.

"Someone is going to have to answer for this and I have a huge feeling that it's not going to be Seth!" She sighed, her hold on Dean become gentler as she coaxed him back against her chest. "And when we're sitting with our son in an ER for two hours tonight, I'm gonna need to give the doctor a little more than a 'little altercation' so Punk, start talking."

Punk let out a sigh and scratched the back of his neck. Dean had started wailing even harder at the mention of the hospital and the tattooed man couldn't help but feel bad. "Seth hit him in the eye with some darts..."

Roman let out a sigh of his own as his eyes scanned the living room for his youngest. Given the state of his house, Seth could be standing right in front of him and he would never see him. Luckily for Roman, he knew exactly where Seth would be at a time like this.

Roman made his way into his bedroom and even from the outside he could hear the boy's sniffles coming from inside his closet. Slowly opening the door, Roman knelt down on the floor, leaving a small patch of space between him and the crying boy, and stared at a spot on the carpet until Seth had managed to calm himself down.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" He asked trying to keep his voice as calm and quiet as he could. He could see Seth shaking and he looked afraid of more than just getting In trouble- if Roman was being honest with himself it seemed like Seth was afraid that Roman was going to hit him.

"Baby boy...?" Roman didn't make a move to get closer to the boy and neither did Seth. Instead, Seth began to mumble to the room about how he didn't mean too and how sorry he was. Roman let out a sigh and threw all fucks to the wind as he reached into the closet and dragged the two toned boy out and onto his lap.

"Shh. Stop it now." He tightened his grip against the struggling boy as he moved to stand up, shifting Seth to his hip. "Calm down." He rubbed the boys back soothingly as he carried them him out into the kitchen.

"Look who I found." Roman announced as he sat Seth on the counter and moved to grab the milk out of the fridge. JoJo quickly moved from where she was tending to Dean to check the youngest boy all over. He didn't seem to have any scratches or bruising and for that she was grateful.

He was visibly shaken up though and one look to Roman heating the milk up on the stove told her that the Samoan already had a plan for that so she kissed Seth's forehead and made her way back over to her own baby boy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Punk tried, visibly flinching as JoJo whipped around to look at him. "Don't you think you've done enough?!" She snapped her hand flying into deans curls to sooth him.

"I think I did an alright job!" Punk ignored roman shaking his head at him in warning as he searched the cabinets. "No one died!"

"My son has a busted up eye!" JoJo screamed loud enough to even make roman jump. A whimper from Dean calmed the girl down enough to focus all her attention on the blonde. "Shh baby, it's alright. Mama is right here. Daddy is gonna get Seth settled and then we're gonna go see the doctor."

Punk rolled his eyes at the girls coddling. Honestly, Dean was fine. He just needed some ice and all would be okay. Going into the kitchen he got some ice out of the freezer and wrapped it in a paper towel before handing it to JoJo who snatched it out of his hand none too kindly.

Dean watched as Punk rolled his eyes behind Jojo's back and tried his best to glare at the man with his injured eye. No one was mean to his mama and got away with it. When JoJo pressed the eyes to his eye, Dean let out a howling scream and instantly flinched away. "It hurts mommy! It hurts so bad." He whined, smirking at punk when JoJo turned to rip him apart.

fucking. little. shit.

* * *

Seth was too shaken up to stay out in the living room with captain jackass and mama bear on the loose and Roman was sure that the two toned man didn't want anyone to bear witness to what was about to happen.

Walking them over to the lazy boy recliner in the corner of the room, Roman moved Seth to lie across his lap and kissed his forehead before pressing the rubber nipple of a bottle to his lips. Seth tightened his mouth in protest at first, his eyes glancing over at the door in paranoia. "Shh, it's locked. Just relax and drink."

Roman pressed the bottle against Seth's lips once more, this time a little more forcibly than before, and he bit his lip to hide his smile of satisfaction as Seth parted his lips. Roman pressed the bottle into his mouth and watched as Seth closed his lips around it. Tilting his head back against the headrest, roman pulled the lever back so his feet were propped up and closed his eyes as he listened as the sounds of Seth's suckling filled the room. "That's my good boy."

* * *

"Look, I can drive you to the hospital if you want." Punk bit his lip as JoJo glared at the door to the boys bedroom. "He's clearly got his hands full with Seth and this is clearly my fault so let me help."

"I don't wanna go to the doctors!" Dean whined rubbing his good eye with his fist. It has been a bad night and he was coming down from his sugar high hard. "Mama, I wanna go to bed."

JoJo let out a sigh and she took Dean's chin between her fingers once again and examined his eye, he should go and get some antibiotics so he didn't get an infection. "You can go to bed after. Let's go."

* * *

Roman woke up with a start as his phone buzzed against his thigh. He groaned and shifted Seth's weight to get some feeling back into his legs as he fished his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

Roman listened through his sleep fogged brain as JoJo yelled at him over the phone. Apparently Dean hadn't taken too well to the doctors visit and had some full on meltdown at the hospital that had resulted in the hospital wanting him evaluated. Roman didn't even want to know how they managed to get out of that one.

They'd bandaged Dean's eye up and put a patch over it that he was refusing to wear so Roman had the pleasure of fighting that fight with his boy.

He also wasn't taking too kindly to having to take any medicine or needing eye drops In his eye.

"And since having Punk watch them was all your idea, you can be the one who sees to all his medical care!" Before he could respond, JoJo hung up.

Hoisting Seth to lay against his chest, Romman threw a blanket over the both of them and sighed as he went back to sleep. He would need all his strength to kick Punk's ass later.

* * *

_**A/N: I FINALLY GOT THIS UP! This chapter was a pain in my fucking ass so I hope you all like it! Thanks to LSUGirl for dealing with all of my mental breakdowns and scraping draft after draft and for all your help with this chapter!**_

_**So hey, here is where I become a slight hypocrite and offer you all a chance to be in this story!**_

_**So, slight spolier alert, WE'RE GETTING A THIRD BABY! Can anyone guess who it is? If you can I'll make you a hotel receptionist or something when the boys go to disney! **_

_**Thanks again for all the love and support,  
Lilly! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/n: So I just want to give a warning ahead of time. I had a request for the use of more babyish items for the boys and for Seth to have an accident. So if these two things bother you then I'd stop reading now._**

* * *

_"Mama? Mama I don't wanna be here." Dean cried out as he curled up on the gurney with his thumb resting loosely in his mouth. JoJo was sat next to him running her fingers through his hair while Punk was outside of the room arguing with a nurse about how he and JoJo should be allowed to stay with Dean. He made up some story about how he was Dean's cousin and JoJo was Dean's fiancée which the nurse obviously didn't buy a word of but she could see that the tattoo man wasn't giving up so she admitted defeat. "Fine. Fine. You can stay with him!"_

_JoJo shook her head as the tattooed man walked back into the room with a smug smirk on his face but she smiled at him in thanks none the less. Dean wouldn't be able to pull himself together to answer any of the doctor's questions or fill out his own paper work so she was grateful to Punk, even if he was the reason why they were there in the first place. "I know Dean, just try to relax and you can sleep as soon as we get back in the car."_

_At the knock on the door, JoJo quickly pulled Dean's thumb out of his mouth and sat him up before the doctor came in. She felt horrible, her boy looked so miserable and tired, his lips held a small pout and he kept rubbing at his good eye in a sleepy protest. "Mr. Ambrose? What seems to be the problem?" Dean frowned and lifted up his face to show the doctor his eye. "Hmm." The doctor turned to JoJo and Punk with an eyebrow raised, "And who did you bring with you today?" JoJo bit her lip and turned to Punk for answers. "I'm his cousin and she's his fiancée." The doctor gave a nod and turned back to Dean examining his eye. "And how did you get this?"_

_"My son hit him in the face with some darts from a nerf gun." Jojo answered quickly as she studied Dean's face; the boy was minutes away from a full on meltdown and she prayed that they could get him out of here before that happened. "How about we let Dean answer a few questions, hmm?" The doctor looked back at Dean with an eyebrow raised. "Is that true?" Dean nodded his head wordlessly. "I see. Mr Ambrose, I just want to make it clear that if someone is hurting you, even if that someone is in the room with you right now, we can protect you from them."_

_"What are you insinuating, Doctor?" JoJo jumped to her feet and instantly ran her hands through Dean's hair as the boy looked on in confusion. "You bring him in with a black eye, you have your **gorilla **hassle my nurse into letting you two stay back here, and you don't let him answer any questions for himself. What am I supposed to think?" Dean's eyes shifted back and forth between JoJo and the doctor, his face scrunched in confusion, "Mama, what's going on?"_

_All eyes in the room went wide and turned to the blonde haired man. Punk pulled his lip ring between his teeth as he his gazed flicked to JoJo who had gone ghost white. The doctor pursed his lips with a hum, "I think we all need to talk."_

* * *

"Stay here, I'll go get Roman to come and get him." Jojo sighed as she glanced at the clock on Punk's radio, it was two in the morning by the time that they'd gotten back home. She and Dean would get about an hour of sleep before they all had to get up to get on the road for Disney. JoJo wasn't looking forward to it. She hoped there was some way they could get Dean showered, dressed, fed, and in the car without rousing him from his sleep.

JoJo let herself into the house and flipped on a few lights as she walked the path to the boy's room. She jiggled the handle only to find that it was locked so with an annoyed sighed she pulled her phone out and spammed dialed Roman until he picked up. "Hello?" he grumbled into the phone. "Come unlock the boy's door, I need you to come get Dean out of the car." Jojo sighed as she could hear the shuffling and tiny whines of protest coming from Seth through both the phone and the door.

Once the door opened JoJo turned on her heals without a word to Roman and led him outside. Roman ran a hand down his face to wipe the sleep away as a yawn forced its way out and he was sure the look that JoJo shot him was meant to kill him. "Try not to wake him." She muttered as Roman opened the door to Dean's side of the car. Roman watched as she exchanged thank you's and goodbyes with Punk before letting out a sigh and unbuckling Dean's seatbelt.

The blonde let out a whine and Roman shushed him gently as he lifted him out of the car. Dean quickly latched himself to the Samoan, his legs locked behind the man's waist and his arms flew around his neck as he laid his head against Roman's shoulder. "Good boy." Roman whispered kissing the side of his head and running his hand up and down the blondes back. Roman waved his thanks to Punk and carried the boy back into the house.

Once inside, Roman laid Dean on his bed and stripped him of his pants, socks, and shoes before pulling the covers up over him and kissed his head. "Sleep well, sweet prince."

"You still mad at me?" Roman asked as he crawled into bed behind JoJo and pulled her flat against his chest. "Roman, I don't even have words for you." The girls voice was hoarse and Roman could tell that she'd been crying before he'd come in. Flipping the girl around in his arms he studied her face while wiping the wetness from her cheeks, "baby….What happened at the hospital?"

* * *

_Punk moved to JoJo's side and placed his hands on her hips, brushing his thumbs across the bone. "Calm down." He whispered in her ear, "Think of Dean and calm down." JoJo's eyes locked onto the confused blue ones that were watering by the minute. Dean could sense that his mama was upset, he just didn't understand why, and when he asked everyone ignored him and began acting strange. Then mama and the doctor started yelling at each other and he didn't like that one bit. "Take him out." JoJo said through gritted teeth, her hands clenching tightly around Punks wrist so she wouldn't completely lose it. "Take him out of the room, **please**."_

Punk nodded and offered his hand to Dean, "come on buddy, let's go see if we can score you some chocolate pudding." the blonde pulled away from Punk and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. "I don't want pudding. I want to stay with mommy." Punk looked helplessly to JoJo, who was shaking from head to toe. "Just pick him up and carry him out." She growled.

_Punk grabbed Dean by the waist, cringing as the boy's flailing limbs connected with his body. "No! Mama! Mama please!" JoJo blinked back tears and took in a shaky breathe. "It's okay baby, it's alright." She chanted over and over, stepping out of reach as Dean tried to grab for her. "Are you happy now?" JoJo screamed at the doctor watching as Punk closed the door behind him. She prayed that the tattooed man could calm Dean down. Her eyes flicked back to the doctor and she shook her head in pure disgust, "You have **No** idea what you're doing!"_

Punk ignored the stares as he carried Dean, walking around in a circle and bouncing him as he shushed him. "You're alright, lovey. You're okay. Everything's okay, alright? Mama's just having a conversation with the doctor." Affection wasn't ever Punk's strong suit but his senseless rambling seemed to be having some effect on the blonde as his screaming turned into soft whimpers and his whimpers turned into small sniffles.

_The increased volume (if that was even possible) from inside of the room refocused Punk's attention. From the small window in the door Punk could see that the curly hair girl was shaking from head to toe, tears were streaming down her bright red face. She looked seconds away from attacking the man who was screaming right back at her. The tattooed man let out a growl and burst into the room sitting Dean back on the bed before grabbing up the front of the doctors scrubs and pushing him hard against the wall. "Punk! Stop! Stop!" JoJo grabbed the man around the waist and tried to pull him off. "He already wants dean committed! Don't make it worse!" Punk's eyes flickered down from the doctor to JoJo, "What?"_

_"He wants Dean evaluated. Just…Look….Let him go….."_

Punk could hear the girl pleading with him but the tattooed man had never been a good listener and he shoved the doctor up against the wall once more. "Listen here you fucking prick, we came in here to get the kids eye fixed. Not to rehash twenty-eight years of mommy issues. So just take out your little flash light, shine it into his eye, write him a script, and I won't bust your face in." punk gave the man's cheek a few good slaps, "Alright pumpkin?"

* * *

Roman was woken by the sound of screaming coming from the other side of the house. JoJo was already half way out the door and he let out a groan as he followed behind her. "It's Seth." He mumbled as they made their way to the boy's room. The two toned man was half asleep, half awake as he failed around in his bed. "It's alright baby boy." Roman cooed out as he picked the screaming boy out of bed. "It's alright, it's just a bad dream. You're okay." Roman carried the boy back over to the recliner and slowly began rocking him back to sleep his eyes flicking over to where JoJo was consoling a crying Dean who was upset that he'd been woken from his very short sleep.

Jojo sat at Dean's bedside and stroked his hair with the one hand as the other grabbed the ipod off its dock on Dean's bedside table. She quickly scrolled through clicking the lullaby playlist and smiling as the soothing sounds filled the room.

When the boys looked like they were finally getting ready to fall back asleep, Roman slowly got up from the chair and JoJo placed a final kiss to Dean's forehead but the moment Seth's back touched the mattress and JoJo got to her feet the sounds of screaming filled the room once again. Roman quickly brought Seth against his chest once again as JoJo dropped back to the bed. "Don't go!" Seth sobbed wrapping his arms and legs around Roman. "Okay, okay, we can rock for a few more minutes." Roman led the crying boy back over to the chair and started back up a steady pace as he cuddled Seth against his chest.

"Mama? Sleep with you?" Dean slurred out, his voice laced with sleep. Roman looked up and shook his head, "Not tonight Dean. We all need to stay in our own beds tonight." Well, that was clearly NOT the right answer. "Boys! Cut it out!" Roman commanded as more screams and sobs attacked his ears. And neither was that. "Roman." JoJo pleaded letting a sigh as the Samoan shook his head.

"Damnit Roman, They've had the worst night. Can't you just put your rules aside for one night? Can't you see that teaching them whatever lesson they're supposed to learn by staying in their own bed is actually going to hurt them more? After everything they've been through tonight, Honestly! Pull the stick out of your ass!"

Roman's eyes went wide as he listened to his girlfriend rip into him. Roman knew that she and dean had been through hell and back tonight but he didn't expect her to lash out at him. Part of him was seething, he was more than sick of her jumping in and trying to undermine his parenting and throw out his rules but another part of him knew that more often than not she knew what was best for all of them.

"We're not going to get any sleep, Ro." She started back up. She was calmer this time and even threw an apologetic look his way for her earlier outburst. "They're just going to keep crying and calling out for us. Just. No rules. Not tonight, baby."

* * *

Roman dragged the mattress from his room to the boys and plopped it down on the floor between the boys beds; they had eventually been able to come to a compromise. They would sleep on the floor next to the boys as long as they boys stayed in their own beds. He took his spot next to Seth's bed as JoJo laid down next to Deans. The boys arm shot out to grab JoJo's hand and the curly haired girl smiled as she laced their fingers together. "Sleep, sweet baby." She whispered out, running her thumb along the back of his hand.

"I'm sleepin' mama." Dean slurred into his pillow and JoJo couldn't help but to giggle. "I love you sweet boy. I hope you know that. No matter what some birdbrain in a white coat says, you're mine and that's never going to change. Okay?" JoJo was met with nothing but silence and she was worried that she'd somehow upset the boy. "Dean?" she tried again only to be met with the sounds of soft snoring. A smile broke out on her face as she swiped her thumb across the back of his hand once again.

"That doctor really upset you didn't he?" Roman whispered, JoJo turned her head to look at him in the dim light of Seth's nightlight. "You weren't there Roman, you don't understand. When dean called me mama I felt sick! God, I was so afraid they were going to take him away from me."

JoJo choked back a sob and Roman gathered her in his arms. "Shh, no one is taking him anywhere. He's ours, okay? Dean is ours. Hell, he's _yours_ JoJo. When you're not here he instantly turns into a bratty moody mess. When he has a nightmare he screams out for you. When he's upset he wants _you_ to comfort him. Fuck, I didn't know what to do the night of the storm. He was screaming out for you and wanted nothing to do with Seth and I. Honestly, it was a miracle that I thought of the videos."

With a sigh Roman tightened his grip on his girl, "If I can't get him to listen then I threaten to call you and he instantly falls in line. The minute he sees you walk through that door there is a like this huge burst of happiness that just explodes out of him, he loves you so much Joseann."

Roman could feel the girl's tears on his arm and buried his face in her hair as he listened to her cry.

"He's yours." The Samoan whispered once last time.

* * *

**_Beep Beep Beep Beep_**. Roman quickly rolled over to shut the alarm on his phone off so it wouldn't wake the boys. "JoJo, wake up. It's time to start getting ready." Roman whispered as he kissed at the girls shoulder. "I don't want to get up, can't we just be late?" JoJo groaned as she rolled over into his chest. "This was all your idea sweet pea, you don't get to back out of it." Roman chuckled. "Come on, we'll shower together and save time." The curly haired girl cracked open one eye and did her best to roll it, "save time my ass. I'm not screwing you at four in the morning!"

* * *

"I can't function on less than an hour of sleep. It should be illegal to be up at four in the morning." JoJo whined into her cup of coffee. Roman chuckled, pulled her in by the belt of her robe, and placed a kiss to the top of her head, "You're cute when you're cranky. Come on, let's get dressed and then get the boys ready."

JoJo sighed and followed Roman to the bedroom grabbing a pair of sweats and a tank top out of the dresser before throwing them on. "Did Seth sleep well while we were gone?" Roman nodded his head, "Yeah, so I'm hoping he'll be a big help while we try and get Dean ready." Jojo chuckled, "well now that you've jinxed us…"

* * *

"Seth, baby boy, wake up." Roman rubbed the boy's stomach in soft circles as he waited for his eyes to flutter open. "Come on baby, wake up." Roman smiled as chocolate eyes locked onto to his and he gently lifted Seth out of the bed. "Daddy? What's going on?" Seth rubbed a hand over his face as he laid his head against Roman's shoulder. "We have to go somewhere baby. Can you take a shower for me?"

Seth bit his lip as he tried to gage his age. His cheeks turned red and he buried his face into roman's neck, "Need some help…." Roman nodded his head and sat Seth down on his feet once they got to the bathroom then started to help him out of his clothes. "That's fine baby boy, I'll sit in here with you just in case."

Once Seth was out of the shower and dried off Roman sent him out into the living room where JoJo had laid out clothes for him. Seth smiled when he saw the shirt that looked like Jack Skellington's blazer, he giggled as he pulled it over his head before pulling on his boxers and black basketball short. "Seth? Come to the table and eat your oatmeal." JoJo called from the kitchen. "I'll help you put on your shoes when you're done eating. I'm going to help daddy wake up Dean, okay?" Seth nodded his head and dug into his breakfast, "Okay JoJo."

* * *

"You ready for this?" JoJo asked as she walked into the room to find Roman standing over Dean's bed. The Samoan had gone paper white and JoJo couldn't help but to giggle as she place a kiss to his sweaty temple. "We're going to die." Roman whispered and JoJo just laughed.

Kneeling down next to the bed, JoJo ran her fingers through Dean's hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead, "Baby love, it's time to get up." There was a whimper, a whine, and a sob as Dean rolled over to face the two. Roman smiled as he crawled up the length of the bed and laid down rubbing his hand over Dean's belly like he'd done to Seth earlier, "Morning sweet prince." Roman cooed, his rubbing turning to light scratching. "Wanna come join us out in the kitchen? Breakfast is ready."

Dean bit his lip as he screwed his eyes shut even tighter, he could hear his mama and daddy talking to him but he didn't understand a word of what they were saying. It was early, way too early, and where was the sun? Dean mustered up enough energy to bring his thumb to his mouth and he suckled on it softly and his eyes blinked open and shut as his body tried to adjust to being awake.

JoJo smiled down at the boy and placed soft kisses to his face, "take your time baby boy, it's okay." Roman and JoJo exchanged a look over the boy, were they really going to get Dean up without a huge meltdown? Just as they broke eye contact Seth ran into the room with an excited scream and shoved his foot at Roman, "Look! Look! Look! Look! Look! I tied my own shoe!"

Dean startled at the loud noises and he let out a series of sobs. Roman jumped off the bed and quickly gathered Dean into his arms, bouncing him around the room and shushing him softly. "Good job Seth, I'm very proud of you." Roman praised as he noticed the hurt look on the two toned man's face. Roman kept bouncing Dean until the blondes sobs had turned into soft hiccups, "That's it, that's my good boy." He cooed as he rubbed Dean's back in small circles.

"Seth let's go out into the living room and watch cartoons, yeah?" Seth nodded his head and ran out into the living room before jumping to sit crisscross onto the sofa and flipping on the TV. Roman chuckled as he carried Dean out and sat down him down at the table. "Eat, sweet boy." Roman pressed a kiss to Dean's head and ruffled his hair before going to join Seth on the couch.

"What are we watching buddy?" Roman asked as he pulled the boy into his lap and began brushing out his hair. "Scooby doo." Roman nodded his head half watching the cartoons and half watching Dean who had yet to even pick up his spoon. Once he finished brushing out Seth's hair and gathering it into a low ponytail he sat Seth back on the couch and walked over to Dean sitting in the chair next to him.

Wordlessly, Roman grabbed the bowl of oatmeal and gathered a small amount on the spoon before bringing it to Dean's lips. He knew it was a risky move; Dean was very proud of his independence and wanted to do things for himself. Roman knew that there was a very large chance that Dean would have a meltdown and slap the spoon out of his hand. So he waited, the spoon hovering dangerously close to Dean's lips. He was more than shocked with the Ohioan's lips parted and accepted the spoon.

"Good boy." Roman whispered out, repeating his actions carefully, "Good job Dean, I'm so proud of you." Once Dean had been completely fed, Roman lifted him out of his chair and carried him into the bathroom where JoJo was filling the tub up with water. Catching her eye, Roman mouthed to her that they were going to have to bathe the boy themselves and the she nodded in understanding.

Stripping Dean of his clothing, Roman sat the boy in the tub and gently caressed his back as he ran a soapy washcloth across his body. "You're doing so well, Dean." Jojo praised softly as she began to wet the boy's hair before soaping it up with shampoo. "Just relax baby."

Once they got him out of the tub and dried off, Jojo brought over his clothes and started dressing him. "Look, mama found you a toy story shirt!" she beamed as she lifted up the blue shirt for Dean to see. "See, it has the aliens on it!" Dean offered JoJo a small smile and lifted up his arms for her to slip it over his head

She smiled back and held out his boxers for him to step into and hiked them up his legs before doing the same with the black basketball shorts. "Good boy. Go follow daddy out into the living room, he's going to brush your hair and help you with your shoes."

Roman held out his hand for Dean to grab onto and led the boy over to the couch. "Seth, go brush your teeth please." He directed the two toned man as he started to drag the brush through Dean's hair. Seth nodded his head and jumped off the couch and ran to the bathroom.

"Alright buddy, let's make something out of this mess of curls, yeah?" Roman chuckled as Dean nodded wordlessly and began to brush and style his hair the best he could. It ended up being the same mop of curls that it always was but at least it didn't look like a matted mess.

"Teeth brushing time." Roman sat Dean on his feet and offered his hand out to the boy, smiling as Dean took ahold of it and stumbled along behind him. He sat Dean down on the counter before getting his tooth brush ready, "Open up, lovey." Roman held his breath as Dean eyed the tooth brush. Was this it? Had he reached his breaking point? Dean shocked him once again by opening his mouth wide. Roman smiled and started to scrub at Dean's teeth.

"Why are you brushing Dean's teeth for him?" Seth asked, his own tooth brush hanging loosely from his lips. Roman stiffened and looked Dean over for any signs of a melt down before he answered Seth. "Because Dean needs a little extra help this morning, just like you did with the shower."

Seth eyed them suspiciously for a few seconds before shrugging his shoulders and going back to brushing his own teeth. Once Roman was finished, he instructed Dean to spit. "Good job, baby. Seth, I want you to potty after you're done, okay? You've got to go at least once before we get in the car." Seth blushed deep red and let out a distressed whine as his eyes narrowed at Roman. "Daddy!"

"Hey, you're going to be even more embarrassed if you have an accident in the car so don't whine at me." Roman took Dean back into his arms and carried him out into the living room where JoJo was waiting with his socks and shoes. Roman took one foot while JoJo took the other and in no time the boy's shoes were on. "Alright baby, sit here and watch cartoon's until Seth is out of the bathroom and then we'll get going." Roman ruffled the boy's hair before going to help JoJo put the suitcases in the car.

* * *

"Diaper bags?"  
"Check."  
"You got their snacks and sippy cups?"  
"Check."  
"How's the DVD players coming?"  
"Setting them up now."  
"Are the car seats ready to go?"  
"I can only set up one thing at a time, Joseann!"

JoJo let out a hum as she checked things off of her list, "Honestly Roman, no need to get huffy. These should've been done last night." When he was sure that she wasn't look, Roman glared at her. Had she forgotten about the disastrous night they had? It wasn't his fault that he didn't do what he was supposed to.

Once the van had been completely set up and ready to go, Roman and JoJo headed back into the house to collect their boys. "Dean? Seth? You guys ready to go?" Breaking his gaze from the TV, Dean looked over to the Roman before getting on his hands and knees and crawling over to the Samoan. Sitting back on his butt, he reached his arms up silently asking for Roman to pick him up. "Aww, come here baby boy." Roman lifted the blonde up and set him on his hip before turning his attention to Seth, "Did you potty?" Seth squirmed uncomfortably and his cheeks tinged pink but he nodded his head none the less.

Offering his hand out to Seth, Roman led them to the car with a smile on his face. "Where are we going, daddy?" Seth asked, his lack of sleep finally getting to him as he rubbed his eyes. "It's a surprise." Roman smiled and sat dean in his car seat with a kiss to the boys head as he began to strap him in.

"Seth go over and let JoJo buckle you in, please." Seth nodded his head and crawled into his seat with a smile as JoJo buckled him in. "JoJo." He whispered and waved the girl over so he could whisper into her ear, "Where are we going?" JoJo chuckled and beckoned him forward to whisper back in his ear, "It's a secret."

* * *

About an hour into the ride both boys were out cold. JoJo had gotten them Disney themed blankets and stuffed animals for the trip; Dean had a Dumbo blanket and stuffed animal while Seth had a Simba themed. Seth's mouth was wide open and he had a small amount of drool pooling on his shoulder while Dean had a pacifier clamped tightly between his lips. Cars was currently playing on the dvd player and JoJo couldn't help but laugh as she caught Roman listening into the movie from time to time. "What? It's funny!"

* * *

"Daddy?" Seth whimpered, his hands instantly grabbing at his crotch and squeezing tight. Roman turned from his spot in the passenger seat, "What's up ba-Oh!" turning his eyes back to the road he scanned the signs for a bathroom and frowned when he realized that they were in a stretch of nothingness. "Daddy!" Seth shrieked, tears forming in his eyes. "Alright baby, okay, just try and relax." He looked over to JoJo who was frantically searching the signs as well.

The whimpers and sobs that Seth was making in the back seat was enough to break Roman's heart.

"We're looking baby."  
"Look faster!"  
"We're trying sweetie."  
"No you're not!"  
"JoJo going as fast as she can, baby boy."  
"She's driving past all the bathrooms on purpose!"

"I promise that she's not, Seth. Shh, baby. It's gonna be okay." Roman reassured as a loud, distressed, screaming sob came from the backseat. Roman turned quickly only to see the small drops of yellow running down Seth's legs.

"Shit." He hissed under his breath. "Alright baby boy, it's okay. We're going to get you cleaned up in no time."

They found a gas station a few minutes after and Roman grabbed his jacket from behind him as he climbed out of the car and unbuckled Seth. "Here baby boy." He frowned as he wrapped and tied the jacket around the boy's waist to hide his wet shorts. Roman placed a kiss to the boys head and grabbed some clothes out of his suitcase and Seth's diaper bag before ushering him inside the store. "We'll be back. Can you go find a Walmart or something and get his seat cleaned up?" Roman asked, kissing JoJo through the window.

"Sure thing, I'll call you when we're close to being back. And Rome? Be gentle with that." She said motioning to the diaper bag. "He's going to freak and you need to stay calm. Don't strict daddy him, alright? Try and be understanding."

Roman rolled his eyes as his girlfriend chastised him, "Yes mommy."

* * *

Roman led them into the singles bathroom before turning and locking the door behind them. "Shh, baby boy." He cooed taking the crying boy into his arms. "We're gonna get you all cleaned up and it'll be like this never happened." He sat Seth's clothes on the counter before turning and grabbing the diaper bag, He pulled out a box of wipes and sat it off to the side as he stripped Seth of his wet shorts and boxers, placing small kisses to the boy's tummy as he did so. "Shh, just try and stay calm. It's okay, it was just an accident."

Seth hid his face behind his hands as Roman stripped off his wet clothes, he didn't want to watch and he didn't want his daddy to see how embarrassed and upset he was. He just wanted to mentally check out and get away from the reality of what was happening right now. Feeling the coolness of the wipes on his thighs, Seth jumped and let out a displeased whine as he tried to back away from Roman's grasp. "I know baby, I'm sorry it's cold." Roman wiped the boy clean as best as he could, it was going to have to do until they could get to the hotel and get him in the bath.

Reaching out for the diaper bag once more, Roman searched inside and closed his hand around an item before taking a deep breath in and using his free hand to gently pull Seth's hands from his face. "Baby boy, I need you to not freak out over what happens next." Seth watched with a confused expression but as Roman pulled a diaper out from the bag his eyes grew wide and shook his head backing himself up against the wall of the bathroom, "No. No. No. No!"

Jumping to his feet, Roman brought the crying boy into his arms and placed soft kisses on his head, "I know, I know it's not fair but it's only temporary, it's not forever, just until we get to where we're going. Alright? He pulled Seth into his lap and pressed soft kisses into his hair, "Just lay back for me and I promise I'll make this as quickly as possible."

It took Seth a few minutes to comply but once he did Roman placed once last kiss to his tummy and praised him throughout the whole thing, "You're doing good, Seth. You're doing so good. You're my big boy! My big, good boy." It was senseless rambling that he knew Seth wasn't listening too but he couldn't stand the soft sobbing coming from behind Seth's hands and he just had to say something.

Once Seth was all taped up, Roman pulled his new shorts on and pulled the boy into his lap to cuddle and sooth him until they got the call from JoJo that she and Dean were back.

* * *

"Hey boys, do you want to play a game?" Seth and Dean looked up from the activity packets JoJo had made for them and tilted their heads to the side simultaneously. "What game?" Seth asked as he picked up the surprise box JoJo had made them (With Disney themed snacks and toys) and rooted around in it until he found his fruit snacks.

"Well, we're almost too where we're going. Do you wanna guess where we are?"

There were a lot of guesses from everything to the zoo, to a match, and even to the moon! Which Dean thought was a stupid answer and he even let Seth know so but not without a scolding from his mama and daddy.

"Boys, times running out. Give me your Final guesses."

They started screaming out answers while looking all around them for any kind of clues and that's when they saw it! The big welcoming arch with the life sized photos of mickey and Minnie mouse on either side and the bright red script. The boys let out excited gasp and screamed, "DISNEY WORLD!"

* * *

_**A/N: I just want to apologize for this update taking so long and I hope that the length of it more than makes up for my absence while I was waiting for my laptop to ship to me. As always, thanks to LSUgirl for all of her help and thanks to all of you for all your love and support! And thanks to the user (who wishes to remain anonymous due to possible backlash for requested events) for your idea and just know that even if other people didn't like it, I loved it! **_

_**Until next time  
-Lilly!**_

* * *

**_Update: I just want to comment on a review that was left for me about Seth getting away with everything and I have to say that I totally agree. While most of it is due to him being so young mentally and not really being able to take big punishments yet, I do agree that it's time for a change!_**

With the introduction of the new baby, Seth does go through a slight "grow spurt" of sorts but I do have to say that the bratty behavior only gets worse and for a while there he gets away with even more than he does now. That is, until roman realizes his age difference and starts punishing him accordingly!

So just be patience with me! Seth's time will come!


	12. Chapter 12

Dean's eyes widened in amazement as he took in the sights all around him. "We're only in the parking lot, stop being so weird!" Seth teased his brother which only earned him a hard shove from the older boy. Seth may have meant no harm but he didn't know how many nights he'd stay up dreaming about the magical place. He didn't know the countless brochures and vacation planning video tapes that Dean had stored in his room as a child. He didn't know how many times Dean begged and pleaded his mother to take him only for the woman to laugh in his face and use the moment to drag his dead beat father into the conversation. And Seth would never know Dean's heart break when his mother finally made enough money to take him only to blow it all on her drug addiction the next day.

JoJo did know though and it took every ounce of strength she had not to land a hard blow to Seth's padded backside. "Seth, maybe not everyone has had the privilege of coming here before." She tried to be discreet as possible while still implying the warning for Seth to think before he spoke but Dean stiffened either way and tossed her a glance to which she just smiled reassuringly at. "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't realize." Seth frowned and folded his arms over himself. Truth was, he honestly did forget! Sometimes it was hard to remember that they'd both had shitty childhoods before being granted with a do-over from Roman and JoJo.

Dean understood that. He and Seth had stayed up countless of nights when the child's play had died down and real life crept into their minds talking about how grateful they were to the Samoan for this. Roman gave them something that they never thought they'd get back; their childhood. There was no bandaging up their mothers lip, there weren't drugs and tricks and drive-by's outside their windows. There weren't any late night arguments that ended up in screams and crashing, they didn't have to watch Roman pack the back of his car full of bags and leave them forever, no bitter custody battle, and they weren't used as pawns between Roman and JoJo.

It was so easy to forget that was once their life and focus on the constant cuddles and affection that Roman showered them with. It was easy for Seth to forget that his father walked out on him when Roman was there to wake him every morning with a big smile on his face and Dean didn't feel the emptiness in his heart or that longing for knowledge about his father anymore. He didn't have hate in his heart for his mother when JoJo was there, constantly calling him _her_ boy. It'd been a long time since he'd been anyone's boy.

"It's okay Seth. I get it." And Seth knew that he did.

* * *

"Hello! Welcome to the Art of Animation resort. Are you checking in?" Roman nodded his head and smiled at the blonde behind the counter, "Yes, Roman Reigns." Roman felt Seth's hand slip into his as the lady typed away to find their reservation and he smiled down at the two toned man as he squeezed his hand. "Alright. I see that you're staying in our Lion King suite, you'll be room 0538! I have four room keys for you. Here is one for Roman Regins, one for JoJo Offerman, one for Seth Rollins and One for Dean Ambrose! You look to be all set so enjoy and have a magical day!"

Roman thanked the girl and led his small family over to the elevators. Once inside and away from prying eyes and ears he held out his hand, "give me your key cards, boys." As he suspected Seth handed his over easily while Dean wanted to put up a fight. Dean took the keycard and clutched it tightly to his chest, "I need it." He explained as Roman raised an expecting eyebrow at him. "What exactly do you _need it_ for? You know you two don't go anywhere unless mommy or I are with you."

Dean bit his lip and childishly stuffed his card into his underwear incase Roman tried to make a grab for it, "Well, we might run out of ice or something." Roman raised his eyebrow at his older boy and shook his head giving the boy an 'are you serious'? look. "I don't know if I'm more disappointed that you're lying straight to my face or that you're lying straight to my face badly." Roman shook his head at the blonde whose face was growing red in frustration, "It's my card! It has my name on it! It's mine! It's mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" Dean punctuated each 'mine' with a stomp to the ground until Roman leaned over and swatted his back side, "I don't care what it has on it Dean Ambrose-Reigns, When I tell you to do something than I expect you to do it!"

As the elevator to their floor pinged, Dean grabbed the handle of his suitcase and stomped off to their room. The blonde dug into his pants and pulled out his key card before holding it up to the door and unlocking it with a smug look in Roman's direction as he stuffed it back down his pants making sure to rub the plastic right up against his balls so Roman wouldn't dare to touch the thing.

"I don't know why you think that's going to stop me when I dress and bathe you every day." The Samoan sighed catching the door and closing it before the boys could peer inside. "And I suggest you cut the attitude! If you want to act like a baby I'm more than willing to call down to housekeeping and get a play pen for you to sit in while we go out and enjoy the park but if you want to be a big boy and hand your card over now than I will let this slide for the sake of a nice family vacation."

Dean looked around Roman to see Seth take a sudden interest in the carpet as he tried to avoid the awkwardness of watching his sibling get punished and JoJo was giving him a disappointed look like she couldn't believe he had acted up so quickly. The fact that she seemed to expect that he was going to act up hit him hard. He was a good boy! At least he tried to be. Sometimes being bad just came naturally to him.

"But it's mine." He whined once more. Roman was about to scold him once again but Dean cut him off so he could further explain. "It's mine, it's got my name on it, it's proof that I have a room here that I finally made it after begging and pleading and wishing and hoping and praying. Me, Dean Ambrose, the poor kid from Cinci!"

Roman sighed and pulled Dean against this chest, "you don't need a plastic card for that Dean and you don't need any proof because you're not 'Dean Ambrose, the poor kid from Cincinnati' You're Dean Reigns, A very loved little boy from Pensacola with a mommy and daddy and little brother who knows very well that you have a room here."

Roman looked around to make sure there were no eyes on them as he reached into the waist band of Dean's shorts and took out the key card, "you can keep this as a memory if you'd like but while we're here and it's activated I'm keeping it."

Roman didn't wait for a response as he pocketed the key card, letting Dean get the final word in was only asking for an argument. "Alright, are you boys ready to see your room?" Dean and Seth nodded up at him and he chuckled as he unlocked the door and swung it open to reveal the colorful room inside. "Wow!" Seth screamed out as he ran into the room and did a little twirl to take in all of the sights. He held the stuffed simba doll to his chest as a huge smile appeared on his face, "I love it so much daddy!"

Dean stood outside of the room taking in the sights from the hall. This was it! All he had to do was walk through the door, take a nap, then head out to the park and he would've proved all those people wrong. The mere thought made his belly hurt.

"Baby? Don't you want to go in?" JoJo asked from behind him. Dean turned around to look down at her and shook his head. JoJo took note of the fearful look on his face, she wasn't sure what had her boy so scared but she was positive it didn't have anything to do with his tiny punishment. "Why don't we go in together?" The tiny girl smiled as she offered her hand. Dean took her hand in his and drew in a deep breath as they started to walk through the door. She gave his hand a tight squeeze and suddenly he didn't feel so scared anymore and the pain in his belly went away.

"Do you like the room Dean?" JoJo asked as she started to help Roman with the bags. Dean simply shrugged and toed at the carpet. The sudden change in Dean didn't go past his family but they knew better than to push him into expressing his feelings. "Maybe we should all take a nap?" Roman suggested, "It was a long ride and we didn't get much sleep. We can sleep, get some lunch, and then do a few rides before the park closes." Seth and JoJo nodded their heads but Dean only shrugged once again.

_Maybe some sleep and food would do the kid good. _Roman thought as he held his hand out to Seth, "Come on kiddo, we gotta get you changed and in the bath!"

* * *

"I don't wanna sleep on the table!" Seth frowned as Roman pulled out the Murphy bed from the wall. "You're not sleeping on the table baby. See, look?" Roman guided the bed down and watched as Seth looked like he was about to complain until he saw the huge picture of Simba above the bed. "Wow!" the two toned boy breathed out as he clutched his Simba doll tighter against his chest, "Look daddy!" Seth bounced on the balls of his feet and pointed at the picture. Roman could only chuckle, "I see baby."

Seth did a belly flop onto the bed and Roman laughed as he pulled the covers up over the boy, "And look, your bed is right next to daddy's room!" Roman pointed out. Seth looked like he was about to have an attack over how happy he was to know that his daddy was less than three steps away. Kissing his forehead to calm the boy down, Roman tucked in the blanket before leaning over Seth to push his hair away from his face, "Sleep sweetheart. You need to rest up so you can be big and strong to ride all the rides." Roman kissed Seth's forehead once again before going into the living room area to help JoJo with the pull out couch.

It broke Roman's heart that Dean had to sleep on the couch bed while he and JoJo had their own room and Seth at least had a picture of simba above his bed to keep him happy but he figured Dean would like the privacy of being in the living room by himself and the boy would have his own TV at night. "Do you like it Dean?" Roman bit his lip as he waited for the boy's response. He hoped Dean didn't feel any less loved but it was just the way the situation worked. Roman wanted to be able to keep an eye on Seth and it wasn't like JoJo and Roman could take one of the outside beds, the adults needed their privacy.

"It's nice daddy, thank you." Dean held his Dumbo doll tightly against his chest with one hand and used his free hand to help crawl onto the bed. "You could watch TV all night if you wanted." Roman chuckled as he covered Dean up. In any other circumstance he would've put a time limit on the TV but when it looks like you're playing favoritism you worry less about your child's brain rotting and more of assuring them that they're not on the couch because they're not special.

Dean shrugged and held his elephant closer to his chest as Roman laid the covers over his shoulder. "Baby, are you okay?" The Samoan's voice was laced with concern and pity and Dean couldn't take it. He simply rolled away from Roman and stuck his thumb into his mouth as he tried to drift off to sleep.

* * *

_"I wanna go there mama! I wanna go!" Dean sat on the floor with his legs spread wide, a half frozen TV dinner between his legs. A commercial for Disney World played on the screen and the little blonde was transfixed; Eyes glued to the screen and mouth hanging wide open. "Wow…" Dean breathed out. The fireworks started shoot over the castle and Dean let out an excited squeal, "Look mama! Fireworks!" He turned around quickly to grab the woman's attention and accidently knocked over a glass of his juice._

_"You little shit! Look what you did!" His mama stalked over to him, a cigarette dangling from between her lips as she slammed the button on the TV turning it off. She grabbed a shirt from one of the many dirty piles littering the floor and stomped it into the wet spot to mop it up the best she could._

_"I'm sorry mama, maybe we could ask Mickey for a new carpet." His mama's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at the little boy. "Ask Mickey for a new carpet? Ha! You know who we should ask for a new carpet, Dean? Your father! Have you seen him anywhere? Let me tell you something, Dean. There are no fairytales, dreams don't come true, and you're stuck here in this miserable hell hole just like me!" The sound of glass breaking against the wall made the boy jump and whimper in fear. "You think they'd let you in their magical little wonderland? Look at you! You're shoes are falling apart, you have holes in your jeans, not to mention you fucking smell! No one is going to want you there Dean! They're all gonna laugh at you."_

Dean's eyes snapped open and he went to sit up in the bed only to feel a strong weight holding him down. His head snapped behind him in a panic but he instantly relaxed when he saw Roman's face and realized it was his arms that were wrapped around him and holding him down. Dean turned as best as he could in the sleeping Samoan's arms and nuzzled his face against Roman's chest until his daddy woke up.

Roman let out a groan and nuzzled his face against the pillow before looking down at Dean and chuckling softly to himself. In his sleep, he could hear Dean's cries and whimpers and had come out to check on the boy only to see him tossing and turning in distress. Roman had crawled into bed and wrapped his arms around the blonde until he calmed down enough to go back to sleep only to fall asleep himself, "Morning baby, daddy decided we'd have a sleep over. Is that okay?" Dean nodded his head and pressed himself closer against Roman's body. "I'm glad you're here." The blonde whispered and Roman felt tears sting his eyes. "I'll always be here baby.

* * *

Dean and Roman ended up falling back asleep for a few more hours (since neither Seth nor JoJo seemed to want to join the land of the living quite yet) and were awoken when the weight of one Seth Rollins joined them on the bed. "Good morning angel, did you sleep well?" Seth nodded his head sleepily.

"Simba keep all the bad dreams away?" Seth giggled at his silly daddy but nodded his head none the less.

"Good." Roman stretched as best as he could in the tight a space and pressed a kiss to both boys' heads, "How about we wake up mama and get you boys some lunch?" The boys both nodded their heads and ran into the bedroom after their daddy to belly flop on the bed next to the sleeping girl, "Wake up JoJo!" Roman and Seth screamed.

The curly haired girl let out a groan and pulled the covers over get head as her hand swatted in the air, "JoJo is sleeping." She whined, burrowing her head under the pillows.

Dean frowned and laid himself down next to the woman burrowing his head under the same pillow, "I'm hungry mama." Jojo's eyes fluttered open and she stared into the blue ones in front of her before blinking.

"Okay baby, mama's getting up. Come here." She pulled the pillow off of their heads and opened her arms for Dean to crawl into.

Roman chuckled at the sight in front of him and shook his head, JoJo was such a sucker for the blonde boy. "Hey! Seth and I are hungry too." Roman whined, nuzzling his head under his girlfriend's arm.

"Roman, you're a grown man. You can get your own food!" JoJo playfully slapped his shoulder before her eyes settled on Seth, "You hungry too, honey?"

Seth nodded his head and played with the ends of the comforter, "Very hungry JoJo, _So_ hungry!"

JoJo laughed and tapped Dean's shoulder to get him to sit up so she could do the same. "Alright, let's get you guys dressed for the park while daddy runs down to the food court and gets us something to eat."

* * *

"Oh! Boys, go stand over by Simba with daddy and let me take your picture!" Seth and Dean exchanged a look before looking around the hotel grounds to make sure no one was staring at them. JoJo could see the worry written over their face and let out a sigh as she gave them a little nudge toward the statue. "It's fine boys, you're safe to be yourselves." Roman whispered as he slung an arm over each of the shoulders. "We're not the first grown men to take a picture with Simba." He chuckled before posing for JoJo.

"Okay, ready? 1,2—Dean! Smile baby!"

Dean frowned and looked down at his shoes. He could feel all the eyes on him, they were laughing and pointing and staring just like his mother said they would. She was right, he didn't belong here. "Dean?" He felt Roman's arm tighten around his waist and it wasn't until he felt the Samoan's thumbs swiping over his cheeks that he realized he'd been crying.

"Dean, are you alright?" The blonde shook his head at the Samoan, "I wanna go back to the room." Roman let out a sigh and looked around him before nodding his head, "Okay, we'll go. Seth lets g-" Dean shook his head, "No! Just us." Roman looked from JoJo to Seth and back again, "Are you okay with taking him by yourself?" Jojo nodded her head with a huge smile on her face, "of course! We're gonna have lots of fun aren't we Seth?" The two toned boy raised his brow at the girl before turning back to his dad, "why are you going?"

"Dean needs some alone time, I want you to go have fun with JoJo, alright?" Seth gave them one last skeptical look but nodded his head none the less, "Fine." He frowned, his frown settling even deeper when Roman kissed his head, "That's my good boy. I'll see you when you get back, okay?"

* * *

"Daddy, can we get second lunch?" Dean lifted his head to look up at Roman who jumped at the sound of the boy's voice. Dean hadn't said a word the whole walk back to the room and had shuffled behind Roman with his head hung between his shoulders looking completely miserable but now here he was with a bit of a glow on his face and a small smile playing on his lips and there was no way that Roman could turn him down.

"Sure baby, do you want to eat in the cafeteria or so you want to take it up to our room?" Dean bit his lip and shrugged his answer. He wanted to go up to their room so they could watch cartoons but Dean had already made his daddy give up his first day at the park and he felt like he was asking for too much. "I think you do know baby." Roman said, "Can you tell me where you would like to eat?"

Dean let out a sigh and pointed up at the ceiling to signal that he wanted to eat in the room, "I wanted to watch cartoons together." Roman smiled and pulled the boy close to his chest, "I would love to watch cartoons with you Dean. Don't ever be afraid to ask for something that you want from me, okay?" Dean nodded his head and let his daddy squeeze him to death before pulling away, "okay daddy."

Roman pulled Dean through the line and they walked out with a Mac and Cheese for Dean and a chicken burger for Roman. Dean was confused on how a chicken burger actually worked and after Roman explained it for the sixth time Dean could honestly say he still didn't get it.

"But it's supposed to come from a cow." Dean pointed out as they entered the elevator. "Well this one comes from a chicken." Roman sighed, he was running out of ways to explain this to his boy and quite frankly Dean was being a little annoying.

Dean pushed his brows together and bit his lip with an exasperated huff, "But burgers come from cows."

If Roman squeezed the railing any harder he was sure he would rip it off, "Well this one doesn't." he said through gritted teeth trying to not to explode on Dean.

Dean eyed the Styrofoam box skeptically before looking at Roman with a genuine concerned expression, "Daddy, I don't think you should eat that."

The elevator pinged and Roman practically ripped Dean's arm off as he dragged him to the room, the sooner he got Dean refaced on something else the better; "I'll take my chances. Come on."

* * *

Roman wasn't sure when he and Dean had fallen asleep but menu screen for Toy Story was currently playing so they must have been out for a while.

Roman looked down at the boy whose head was currently in his lap and he couldn't help the smile that broke out over his face. For once since they'd gotten here, Dean looked peaceful and happy.

When they had gotten back to the room Dean was back to his sulking self and he was completely quiet through cartoons and when Roman suggested they watch Toy Story the boy didn't even bat an eyelash even though it was his favorite movie in the whole entire world.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with the boy; he didn't know if his eye was still hurting, if he was still feeling little, or if he didn't understand how to handle the change in environment—Dean didn't do too well with unexpected change or change in general.

Roman knew not to push his boy into talking about what was wrong but if Dean kept acting this way Roman was just going to have to deal with the consequences.

The sound of the door opening pulled Roman's attention away from the sleeping boy and he brought his finger to his lips as Seth excitedly entered the room. "Hi baby." Roman whispered as Seth scrambled on to the couch at Roman's free side. "Did you have fun?" Seth nodded his head more times than Roman thought was humanly possible and the smile on his face made Roman want to cry. "I got a surprise for Dean! Can we wake him up so I can give it to him?" Seth asked.

Roman shook his head, "not yet baby boy. Dean's had kind of a rough day, let's let him sleep okay?" Seth cocked his head to the side and looked down at Dean with a frown, "what's wrong with him?" the two toned man asked, his tone implying that Dean was some kind of broken toy. "I'm not sure baby." Roman let out a sigh and ran his hands through the blonde's hair. "He's sad." Seth stated before shrugging and hopping off the couch as JoJo called him over for Dinner leaving Roman to stare after him.

* * *

The sounds of whimpering and sniffles pulled Seth from out of his bed and the boy padded his way into the living room to see Dean curled up in a ball shaking violently under the covers. Dropping down to his knees, Seth ran his hand through Dean's sweaty curls and offered his most comforting smile as Dean's blue eyes snapped open with the most terrified look Seth had ever seen. "Shhh, it's okay." Seth smiled and took Dean's hand in his and pulled the older boy off of the couch while placing a steadying hand on the small of the boys back as Seth led him over to his bed. "Lay down." Seth whispered smiling when Dean complied.

Seth stripped the boy of his socks and pants before pulling the covers up over him. He walked into the kitchen and got Dean a cup of water and placed it on the bedside table before joining the boy on the other side of the bed. Seth pulled Dean into his arms and forced his head onto his chest as he ran his hands through the sweaty curls and hummed softly. "I don't belong here…" Dean whispered softly. Seth looked down and shifted Dean to rest on his arm as he raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you talking about?"

The blonde shook his head and tried to turn away from Seth but the younger man tightened his grip so he had nowhere to go, "C'mon Dean. Please, talk to me." Dean looked up with pleading eyes but Seth wasn't going to drop it. "I'm your brother Dean. Big, little, I don't know and I don't care but no matter what I'm your brother and I'm gonna be here for you whatever, whenever. So when you need to talk about this, I'm going to be right here. Okay?" Dean nodded his head and smiled when he felt Seth's lips against his forehead, "You're exactly where you belong Dean. Don't ever think otherwise."

Dean looked up at Seth and studied his face as if he was searching for any sign of Seth lying. Seth stared back hard as he tried to convey all of his love to his brother in a single glance. Whatever Dean saw seemed to satisfy him because he offered Seth a small smile and settled back down into the crook of the two toned man arms.

"oh! I almost forgot!" Seth exclaimed gently slipping away from Dean to grab his backpack off the floor. He pulled out an autograph book and flipped to a certain page, "I got you something today."Seth Laid back down and pulled Dean back into his arms before showing him the book. Dean looked at book and a huge smile broke out on his face as he read "Dean, Hope to see you soon. To infinity and beyond –Buzz Lightyear"

A lump formed in the back of his throat and tears threatened to spill over, "This is perfect Seth, thank you so much!" Dean pressed his lips to the younger boy's cheek and smiled up at him, "Tell me what it's like?"

Seth tightened his arms around Dean who snuggled deeper into the boys side, "Well, Mickey doesn't actually talk as much as you think he would…." Dean smiled as he listened to Seth ramble on, he decided that he'd try again tomorrow.

Maybe Seth was right. Maybe he did belong here.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry that this took so long to get out to everyone but I've been battling writer's block like a mad man!**_

_**Kathy.d ietrich.98 was the only one who correctly guessed who the third baby is going to be so congrats to her! Your character will be featured in the next chapter! I hope you all love who the third baby is going to be as much as I do!**_

As an Ohioan myself, literally no one here calls it Cincinnati, we all call it Cinci, so I'm sorry if that part confused anyone.

_**as always thanks to LSUGirl for all your help and late night support!**_

and thanks to all of you for reading this!

love,  
Lilly.


	13. Chapter 13

_Beep, beep, beep. _Roman's arm shot out from under the covers and he slammed his hand down on onto the snooze button with more force than was probably necessary. With a groan, Roman swung his legs over the side the bed and sat up rubbing his hands up and down his face trying to wake himself up. Quickly realizing that this was a job only coffee could do, Roman stumbled his way into the kitchen.

After a few obscenities had been yelled and Styrofoam cups had been thrown around the kitchen and Roman realizing that he could probably never live alone because he couldn't even make a single cup of coffee, he finally had a steaming cup of liquid life. He turned to make his way back into the room to get a few more hours of sleep when he came face to face with Dean who was sitting on the bed staring him down with a big smile on his face.

"What are you doing up?" Roman asked a bit gruffly as he watched the blonde over the rim of his coffee cup. "I'm ready daddy, I'm going to go to the park!" Dean's smile grew ten times wider and the pure determination in his voice was enough to make Roman break out into a smile of his own.

His eyes scanned over the boy, Dean had managed to put his shirt on backwards and his shoes on the wrong feet. Roman chuckled into his cup, "Oh you are?" He teased, smirking when Dean nodded his head. "Well you might want to put your shoes on the right feet then."

Dean looked down at his shoes and clicked his toes together with a small "hmph." His tongue poked out the side of his mouth as he studied his feet before offering them up to Roman, "Help."

Instead of switching them, Roman tossed them off and forced the boy to lie down. "We're not leaving for a while, why don't you try and get some more sleep?" Roman watched with a smile as Dean rolled over and latched on to a sleeping Seth. He'd only just noticed that the two were sharing a bed. Roman made a mental note to ask Seth about that Later.

Roman readjusted the covers over both boys and placed a kiss to Dean's forehead, "I'm proud of you for wanting to try again but for now it's time to sleep." Dean nodded his head and buried his face into the crook of Seth's arm. "I'm gonna do it daddy." Dean muttered sleepy. "I believe you baby. Now sleep."

* * *

"Dean, please eat." JoJo pleaded after Roman's threats had gotten them nothing but tears. Dean didn't want to eat, he was growing impatient and he just wanted to get down to the park so he could prove everyone wrong. "I had a pop tart!" the blonde exclaimed throwing his hands up in frustration. He'd already eaten, gotten himself dressed, and brushed his hair all before they'd gotten up. He didn't need to do anything else. His family was just taking up time.

Roman let out a frustrated sigh, he was tired of this fight, "A pop tart isn't breakfast. Eat your waffle. End of discussion."

Seth could see the inner workings of Dean's head before the blonde could even think the thoughts and when Dean went to swipe the plate off the table to prove his point Seth was already there grabbing his arm and placing it back in his lap. With his free hand Seth stabbed a few pieces of fruit before taking a bite of them and offering the rest to Dean, "This is really good! Try some."

Dean eyed the fruit skeptically before taking the fork from Seth and placing it in his mouth, his eyes never leaving Seth or dropping that skeptical look as he ate and It wasn't until he stabbed at a piece all on his own that Seth let the smirk appear on his lips. Seth tore off a small piece of waffle, dipped it into the syrup, and wiped off the excess before holding it up to Dean's lips, "This goes really well with it too. Open up." Seth popped the piece of waffle in Dean's mouth and smiled as he watched the boy chew. "See? It's good, isn't it?

Dean didn't answer but he did keep feeding himself so Seth counted it as a win and if he kept a smug smirk pointed in his parent's direction for the rest of breakfast than that was his business.

* * *

Dean sat on the edge of the bed sucking on his thumb as he watched Seth switch his shoes for him after Dean had put them on the wrong feet once again. "Alright buddy." The two toned man smiled as he got back up to his feet. He reached out for Dean's wrist and gently tugged his thumb out of his mouth, "Arms up." Dean complied with a smile and Seth tugged Dean's shirt up to his neck, spinning it around until it was facing the right way, and tugging it back down again, "Looks awesome! Ready to go?"

Dean bit his lip and made no attempt to get up. Now that the moment was here and it was push comes to shove, Dean wasn't sure he could actually go along with it.

Seth watched Dean with an eyebrow raised before he sat on the bed next to the boy, once again pulling out the thumb that had found its way back in Dean's mouth, "is this about what we talked about last night?" The two toned boy asked, sighing when Dean nodded his head.

Seth bit his lip as felt the adults eyes on him, "Dad, JoJo, can you give us some privacy please?" The adults shared a look but eventually nodded their head and made their way into the bedroom. It seemed like Seth was actually getting somewhere with Dean and they didn't want to do anything to disturb the processes.

Once they were alone Seth sighed and turned to Dean, "Are you really going to let the voices in your head stop you from going out and having a good time?" He asked, blocking Dean's arm as he went to put his thumb back in his mouth. "How long have you wanted this Dean? How long have you been praying for this moment? Don't let whatever is going on in your head keep you from this."

Seth was right and Dean knew it but that didn't mean he could just automatically call for a cease fire with the war going on in his head. "I want to go." He whispered softly as he played with the hem of his shirt, "But the thought makes my belly hurt and my heart goes boom boom boom really really fast."

"You're nervous? You don't have to be nervous Dean. And once you get out there you're going to forget all about what your head and your belly is telling you because you're going to be having so much fun but if you do feel nervous than you can hold my hand until you're not nervous anymore, okay?" To prove his point, Seth took Deans hand in his own and pulled him off the bed. "I'll be with you the whole time, okay? And I won't let go until you tell me too."

Dean nodded his head and squeezed Seth's hand tightly as Seth called for Roman and JoJo. He could do this, as long as he has Seth by his side.

* * *

Seth squeezed Dean's hand tightly as they waited for their turn to go through the turnstile, Dean was a bouncing ball of nervous energy that only got worse with every step that they took, "Calm down, it's going to be okay." He whispered swiping his thumb across the back of Dean's pale skin. Seth dropped Dean's hand momentarily to walk through the turnstile and it was in that moment that he realized his mistake of going first.

Dean's body stiffened and Seth could see the quick rise and fall of his chest. JoJo went to push him through despite his breakdown but Seth firmly shook his head at her, Dean needed to do this himself and Seth didn't give a rat's ass about who else was in line. "Come on buddy." Seth encouraged, holding his hand out over the turnstile, smiling when Dean took it and took a few steps forward after a gentle tug from his brother.

Once Dean was inside, Seth let his smile completely take over his face and his arms wrapped around Dean tightly as he picked him up and spun him around. "You did it!" The sound of Dean's hysterical laughter filled Seth's ears and it was the sweetest sound that Seth had ever heard. "I did it!" Dean shouted back with few extra giggles before Seth set him down.

"So now that you're here what do you want to do first?" Seth asked. "Dumbo!" Dean cheered, jumping onto Seth's back for a piggy back ride and smiling at his mommy and daddy's giggles as Seth struggled a bit to hold Dean's weight due to the sudden impact of the Ohioan.

They walked along to the Dumbo ride laughing and joking; Seth stilled carried Dean on his back while JoJo and Roman walked hand and hand. It wasn't until a high pitched 'Look' filled their ears that they whole family grew tense. A group of girls came their way and Dean tightened his grip on Seth who simply ran his thumb back and forth on the boy's thigh, "shh it's okay. We'll sign a few autographs and take a few pictures and then we'll be done.

They did just that, going through the motions of _scribble, smile, next_. Dean was tense but he was braving through it. It wasn't until a girl with red and black hair and red eyes, curtesy of her cat eye contacts, was next in line that he let his shoulders drop a bit and a flirty smirk appears on his lips. He took the paper from her hand making sure his fingers caressed over hers.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Dean asked with that damn flirty smirk on his face as his eyes lifted up from the paper he was signing to look at the two toned girl. "Vixxen." The girl replied with a friendly smile.  
Dean let a small snort and raised his eyebrow at the girl, "what's your real name?" Vixxen rolled her eyes obviously used to this question, "Vixxen." She stated once again, her tone having a bit of a bite to it. "What are you a stripper?" Dean chuckled and started to make out the autograph when the girl snatched the paper out of his hand. "No but I can see that you're a pompous ass."

Dean's smirk faltered but he quickly regained composure and gave the girl a once over, "oh come on sugar, don be like that."

Vixxen's hands clenched at her side and she narrowed her eyes at Dean, "I'm not your sugar, cupcake. Now unless you want me to tell your daddy over there what naughty boy you're being, I suggest you apologize."

Dean stiffened and raised his brow at the girl to see if she was just being a bitch or if she knew their little secret. When the smirk never left her face Dean decided to play it safe and a sigh left his lips, "look, I'm sorry alright? You're a very pretty girl and we're on the road a lot...you don't often meet a girl with standards, you know what I mean?"

Vixen watched the blonde with a smirk on her face as he tried to back track, "The whole 'I'm a gentlemen who cares about women's feelings' thing doesn't suite you." Dean chuckled but Vixxen could tell it he was still nervous and stiff, "calm down. I'm not going to tell anyone."

Her words didn't seem to calm him at all. In fact, it only seemed to make him worse, "how did you find out?" He hissed rubbing the back of his neck as he buzzed with this nervous energy.

"Well, the way he's been watching you for starters." She said pointing to Roman. "He's had his hand on Seth's back since my friends stormed over here. Like he's trying to keep Seth grounded. And he's been stealing glances at you and me the whole time like he's checking in on you. Making sure you're okay. The girl too. At first I thought you guys might all be together but it seemed too parental. Nothing about this looked sexual...well...expect for Roman and the girl. He looks at her like she's a piece of meat."

Dean chuckled and looked around at his family offering his parents a reassuring smile when he noticed their worried looks just like the two toned girl had said, "Her name is JoJo. How did you pick up on all that?" He asked mildly impressed. "Let's just say I have my own things that I wouldn't want the world knowing about." The girl said vaguely.

Dean nodded his head and jumped slightly when he felt arms wrap around his waist, "Dean? We gotta get going" he heard JoJo's voice fill his ears and he looked down to see JoJo glaring at his new friend. He chuckled, wondering if she was trying to play the jealous girlfriend act "Okay mama, just a few more minutes so I can say bye to Vix?" Dean and Vixxen couldn't help but laugh at Jojo's shocked face

"Mama? You okay?" Dean let a smirk play at his lips as the curly haired girl just stared at him. Unknown to Dean, Jojo's mind was playing the incident from the hospital on a sped up loop and she could feel herself getting sicker and sicker with every passing second.

She lifted to gaze to meet Romans who instantly caught on to the fact that something wasn't quite right. Taking Seth by the hand, he made his way over to the group and approached Dean slowly but carefully. Vixxen knew it was because of her and she tried not to take offense to it. Information like this could ruin them all. So she put on her best smile and tried to align herself to Dean, almost as if to say "look at us! We're best friends!"

Roman put an authoritative hand on Dean's shoulder and put a sweet yet dominate smile on his face, "Dean? Who's your friend?" Vixxen had this strange overcoming feeling to, like, curtsy for Roman or something. It was a strange feeling, the desire to impress the Samoan. She'd always had a "this is me, take me or leave me attitude" but Roman was just so...big and his daddy mode was a little scary if she was being honest with herself. "This is Vix, daddy." She held out her hand for Roman to shake once Dean had introduced her and she could help but to smile at the nickname Dean had seemed to take a liking too.

Romans big hand wrapped around hers in a strong grip and he shook it once firmly before letting go, "uh huh, and how do you know my son, vix?" The real question wasn't lost on two toned girl and she gave her best smile trying to look like a trustworthy person, "I figured it out. It's not noticeable or anything but I knew what to look for. I'm not going to run off and blab to the internet or anything, if you're worried. Like I told Dean, I have my own things I wouldn't want people to know about. I'd be willing to sign something saying just as much if it'll get you all to drop your shoulders." She laughed as she looked at the tense bodies of each family member.

Dean laughed loudly and smiled wide at his new friend like she had said the funniest thing in the world. He kept that same bright smile as he shifted his gaze back and forth from Roman to Vixen and the girl couldn't help but to feel like some stray dog that Dean had brought home as that smile kept shouting, "look at her! Isn't she great? Can we keep her?!"

Roman seemed to notice this too because he chuckled at his sons antics and ruffles the boys hair, "Calm down, kiddo." He knew his eldest had a thing for the pretty girls and this girl was definitely dean's type of pretty but the blonde's eagerness seemed more than that. Dean genuinely seemed to be relaxed around the two toned girl and he'd only ever seen that with JoJo.

"I'm sorry if we came off—" Roman started but Vixxen was quick to dismiss the Samoan. She knew what they risking. One picture, one video, hell even one overheard conversation heard by a few people who didn't have enough decency not to post their own version of it on the internet could ruin them forever.

Roman smiled at her and he seemed genuinely happy to have someone else besides the four of them know. Vixxen returned his smile as she took note of the way his body just seemed to drop with relief. "You know. If you two ever need a break..." She bit lip and tore off a piece of the paper in her hand and jotted her cell number down, "I have friends who live the same life style and I have done more than my fair share of babysitting so I have the experience. I could give you their numbers as references?"

Roman and JoJo exchanged a look. After the last babysitting experience JoJo had refused to even think about leaving the boys in someone else's care. But that was Punk. This girl had experience and references and Dean seemed really excited about the idea of spending more time with his new friend. Roman left it up to JoJo whether or not to take the piece of paper from the girl.

JoJo looked around as all eyes Landed on her and she sighed as she plucked the girls number from her fingers, "I want five references." The wild hair girl demanded, folding her arms over her chest. Vixxen smiled and pulled her phone out of her pocket as she scrolled through her contacts, "I'll do you one better." The two tone girl smirked as she started writing down numbers, "I'll give you ten."

* * *

It turns out that girls weren't Seth's forte.

Roman and JoJo hadn't even made it to the lobby before Vixxen was calling Roman to come back up to the room.

Seth had completely destroyed the hotel. Pillows were thrown everywhere, the blankets had been ripped off Roman's bed, the chairs in the kitchen had been flipped over, the end tables in the living room were laying on their sides, and then some.

Roman looked around the hotel room and spotted his two tone little monster curled up in a ball in the middle of his war zone his body shaking with sobs.

Maybe it had been too early to look into a care taker after what had happened with Punk.

JoJo was never going to let these boys out of her sight again.

* * *

_**A/N: Before anyone freaks out. The ending is going to have flashback sections just like hospital chapter did so don't think you got cheated out of anything.**_

_**I also wanted to give you a few mini spoliers:**_

_**LSUrl and I came up with a fourth baby!**_

_**last month I figured out the ending to the story and it brought LSUgirl to tears so I'd prepare yourself now.**_

_**LSUgirl and I are working on a sequel (that I'm still pretending like I'm considering even though I'm in to deep with the feels) and we get two new babies with that sequel as well. And some of our babies do a little bit of growing up and one of our babies does a lot of growing up-Who knows, we may even get a new daddy too ;)**_

_**Disclaimer: Vixxen is entirely the creation of kathy. dietrich.98 and I've had soooooooo much fun playing with her! she's bitchy and sassy and perfect! I**_

_**know that you said that I could tone down her bitchiness but I hope that i did it justice!**_

_**I also wanted to apologize for the wait of this chapter. I wanted to wait until I had an update for each story so everyone would have the same wait time for their next update. I don't want anyone feeling like I'm playing favorites with stories when it's really just me having bad writers block and poor time management skills.**_

_**As always thanks for everyones views, reviews, favorites, follows, and support.**_

-love lilly!

* * *

Edit: Okay, I guess the announcement of a sequel has gotten some people confused so I just wanted to say that I have a ton of request chapters left to do and me and LSUgirl's brainstorming chapters left to do. The sequel is pretty far off. Like sometime into the next year maybe. So don't freak out just because I figured out how I want this story to end or that we've already come up with about 10 chapters for the sequel so far.

It's okay my little loveys. Parenting will be around for a long time to come before we start running into any sequels.


	14. Chapter 14

"Seth Reigns for Dr. Johnston."

Seth had one hand in his daddy's hand and the other hand was balled into a fist with his thumb in his mouth as he looked around the empty waiting room. Daddy said he was going to see something called a therapist. Apparently that was a doctor for your brain. He didn't want to be here but after the hotel incident his daddy and Uncle Hunter had made him come.

* * *

_"Alright, I think that's it." Roman sighed, readjusting Seth on his hip as he went over everything with Vixxen. "JoJo will probably want to go over it with you once more with her own details and commentary before we leave." At the word 'leave' Seth stiffened and wrapped his arms tighter around Romans neck. He could feel his heart beating fast, fast, fast and his breath caught in his throat. With a small whine, he tucked his head into the crook of Romans neck and squeezed tight.  
_

* * *

"Oh. Yes." The lady behind the desk searched frantically for a stack of papers. Roman could see that she was trying not to let her eyes linger on Seth for too long. It wasn't like Roman could blame her, he'd probably stare too.

While this wasn't exactly Roman's cup of tea, Hunter had demanded that Seth get some therapy after his meltdown that had caused the boy trashing the hotel room. Thankfully, Hunter had many connections and he'd be able to contact an old friend who'd be willing to do sessions with Seth in his child headspace.

"Okay, we just need to have you fill out these papers for your son." Roman didn't miss the hint—Fill them out according to baby Seth. "And then we'll get you back. In the meantime, Dr. Johnston has set you up with a private waiting room where Seth might be more comfortable." Roman nodded his head and tucked the clipboard under one arm while the other went around Seth's waist to guide him into the spare office that was being used as their waiting room. "If you need anything I'm right out there."

Roman smiled his thanks to the receptionist and turned his attention back to Seth once she had closed the door behind her, "What do you think, buddy? It seems like there is some pretty awesome toys in here. Do you want to play while we wait? Daddy has some paperwork he has to fill out." Seth didn't say anything, he just plopped himself down next to the bookshelf and pulled out a few options before flipping through them.

* * *

_This was it. His daddy was leaving. He was walking out that door and he was never coming back and Seth would be all alone. _

_ His chest was tightening; his eyes were frantically darting around the room, who was this girl they had left him with anyway? She didn't know anything about Seth. How was she supposed to take care of him like his daddy did?_

_ "Shit! My foot!" Seth's head whipped to where Dean was. The blonde was sitting on the floor cradling his toe that he had hit on the coffee table. The sight made Seth start to shake as flashbacks from the night he'd hit Dean with the nerf darts filled his head. _

_ His breathing sped up and his eyes darted back and forth between the door and his brother._

_ Dean was going to die and Seth was going to be all alone with a stranger.  
_

* * *

Seth looked up from his book when he felt Roman's eyes on him. He squirmed uncomfortably under the man's gaze before grabbing a book off the shelf and crawling over too his daddy silently handing it to him before sitting back on his knees. Roman smiled as he took the book and pressed his lips to Seth's forehead, "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue fish."

* * *

_Seth watched from his spot cuddled up near the front door as Vixen and Dean laughed at something on the TV. The two had been trying to get him to come and join them but Seth knew that they didn't really want him there. They were big kids and he was just a baby. Besides, he could see that the stranger loved Dean more than him. Everyone loved Dean more than him. _

_ Seth tried to make friends, he tried to get people to like him, but he was just a dumb baby. Dean was a cool big kid who got to stay up late and drink out of a glass and watch PG-13 movies. Who would want to watch Barney with him? No one, that's who. _

_ Dean was a lot better than him in everything. Dean made more friends, he had the most posters at shows, he was better at picking up their room, and no one listened to him on the mic like they did Dean. Dean also got a cooler vest than he did and he didn't even need daddy's help putting it on. _

_ No wonder the stranger didn't want to play with him.  
_

* * *

At some point through the 20th round of the book Seth had made his way into Roman's lap, a thumb in his mouth and Roman's arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He smiled and buried his face in Roman's neck as the Samoan was just finishing up,"Again daddy."

* * *

_Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom! **BOOM BOOM BOOM**!_

_Seth's heart was racing and pounding hard against his chest. He felt his breath catching in his throat and tears stung his eyes. His body was breaking out into a sweat and his skin felt too tight for his body._

_He needs his daddy!_  
_Where was his daddy?_

_He left. He left. He left. He left._

_He's not coming back. He's gone. He didn't say goodbye. He's gone. He's gone._

_Screaming. Screaming made Seth feel better. And crying. Crying made Seth feel better. And Kicking. Kicking made Seth feel better. And throwing his Sippy cup, and tipping over the kitchen chair, and pulling the sheets off the bed, and throwing a pillow at Dean's stupid face! Flipping over an end table and pulling the phone out the wall and knocking things off the shelf and kicking at anyone who tried to come near him. All these things made Seth feel better._

_Finally he just collapsed into the pile of his mess. Small whimpers being pulled from his shaking body. His knees pulled tightly up against his chest and his thumb making his way into his mouth as his eyelids squeezed shut._

_"Seth…."_

_He didn't leave. He came back. He's not gone. He isn't saying goodbye._

_Crap! Seth was in big trouble_

* * *

"Seth?" Seth looked up from his spot on Roman's lap to see the receptionist from earlier, "Doctor Johnston is ready for you now…"

* * *

a/n: Just something quick. LSUGirl and I came up with an idea for Seth and it kind of derailed the whole direction that we were going in so I wanted to give you guys something short so we could all be on the same page.

So. Most of this is supposed to be written from seth's mindset but since I'm not actually four years old (shocker!) I don't know how well that was actually portrayed so. Yeah. This is me telling you.

-Lilly


	15. Chapter 15

It took some coaxing from Roman to get Seth into the room and some bribing to actually get him to sit down on the couch. Roman had to constantly reassure the boy that Doctor Johnston was a nice man, despite never actually meeting the man himself, but thankfully Seth hasn't caught him in the lie. It seemed like forever until the knock on the door came but when it swung open Roman could feel Seth flinch next to him. He wrapped an arm around Seth's waist and pressed a kiss to Seth's temple once the boy clambered into his lap, "You're okay." Roman whispered reassuringly.

Doctor Johnston lingered by the door as Roman held up his hand to the man to stop him in his tracks as he whispered words of encouragement to Seth. Seth's whimpers and whines filled the small room but Roman just hushed each one away. With a wave of Roman's hand, the doctor took in a deep breath before entering the room and sitting in the chair opposite from the couch. He tilted his head and watched with a smile as Seth peaked at him from behind a protective curtain of his two toned hair, "Hi Seth, I'm Doctor Johnston."

Doctor Johnston was a middle aged man, mid forty's, with wild black hair and soft green eyes. Roman was surprised at his casual dress; a form fitting grey V-neck and loose dark blue jeans with black converse on his feet. Hunter had sworn that this man was a professional and the best at what he did, Roman just had to trust that. "I'm a friend of your uncle Hunter's." Doctor Johnston reached over to his desk and grabbed a framed picture of Hunter and himself on a fishing boat before offering it to Seth, "See?"

When Seth made no move to grab the photo, Roman did it for him and held it up for Seth to see. "Look at that Seth. What is that?" Roman pointed to the fish that Hunter was holding up and then to his son expectantly. "Fishie." Seth whispered out softly and both men had wide smiles on their faces. "That's right!" Roman praised. "Wow, you very smart." Johnston smiled, "How old are you, Seth?"

Seth bit his lip and studied the man across from him for a few minutes before holding up three fingers that were quickly changed to four with a little help from Roman. "Wow, four years old. You're a big guy! Do you have a favorite color?" Seth's eyes quickly down casted to the floor and his shoulders slumped forward. Roman rubbed Seth's back encouragingly and looked up at Johnston with a smile, "We're still working on our colors." He explained.

"Ahh, I see." Johnston got up from his seat and walked to a closes. He shuffled a few things around before letting out a loud "Aha!" He smiled and came back to his seat with a laminated color chat. "Colors can be pretty tricky. That's why I have this." Johnston held the chart up to Seth's line of sight and pointed to the color blue, "This is one is my favorite color. Do you know what this color is, Seth?"

Seth looked to Roman with his bottom lip between his teeth and his eyebrows scrunched together. "It's the color of the sky." Roman pointed out. "And it's the color of daddy's favorite coffee cup..." Seth released his lip only to bite on to once more in thought, "Blue?" he asked smiling wide as both men cheered, "Good job!" Seth giggled and he pointed to the color red, "I like this one. It's kind of pretty. It's the color of apples and I like those too."

Roman was pleasantly shocked at how much Seth was talking. He thought it would take a lot more coaxing to get Seth to even say his name. He wanted so badly for this to work for Seth so it was good to see that the boy was taking it seriously even if he didn't know it.

"Apples are pretty yummy." Johnston agreed. "Do you think any other colors are pretty?" Seth's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth in thought before he pointed to the color purple, yellow, orange, and green. "Wow, you picked a lot of colors. Well, I have a lot of colors here…" Johnston pointed to a small coffee table to the side of them set up with crayons and giant sheets of paper. "Your uncle told me that you love to color so maybe you could draw me a picture of your family?"

Seth looked to the table and then back to Roman a few times before he slid off his lap and sat down on the floor at the table, "Daddy sit with me." Seth demanded. Roman looked to Johnston for approval and waited until the older man nodded his head before turning to Seth. "What do we say when we want something, Seth?" Roman asked causing Seth to duck his head and his cheeks to flush in embarrassment, "We say please. Daddy? Please sit with me." Roman nodded his head and got down on the floor chuckling when Seth made his way back into his lap before setting to work on his drawing.

"You're going to have green hair, daddy." Seth announced as he picked up an orange crayon. Roman chuckled and plucked the orange crayon from Seth's fingers replacing it with a green one instead, "I'm sure it's going to be very pretty, baby." Roman watched from the corner of his eye as Johnston scribbled away on his notepad. Just as he was turning his attention back to Seth he felt a tap on his shoulder and Johnston beckoned him forward, "Step outside and count to 30 then come back in. Don't say anything just get up and leave." Roman nodded his head and picked Seth off his lap before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Daddy?" Seth's voice was laced with panic and worry and even though Roman knew that he was instructed not to say anything he gave his boy a reassuring smile. "I'm just stepping outside, Seth." Roman quickly slipped out of the door and shut it behind him. He could hear Seth rambling off a million and one questions. There were more whines and whimpers and at the frustrated shriek Roman burst back into the room even though he was only at number 15."

Roman ignored the disappointed look that Johnston was giving him as he gathered Seth back up in his lap. Out of the corner of his eye he took in Seth's picture that now had harsh angry black lines scribbled all over it. "Seth? What happened to your picture?" Seth sniffled into Roman shoulder, "you left." He frowned.

Seth rested his head against his shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around Roman who sighed, "Just for a few seconds and I was right outside of the door. Did you do this to your picture?" The boy nodded his head, "You left." He said as if that was the explanation to everything.

Roman frowned and shook his head, "That's no excuse Seth. You don't destroy things just because I leave. I want you to make Doctor Johnston another picture." Roman grabbed a fresh sheet of paper and laid it out in front of Seth.

A few minutes later Seth announced that he was done and Johnston slipped down to the floor, "May I see?" Johnston asked and Seth nodded his head. The picture was of Roman, JoJo, Dean, and Seth. They were standing in front of their standard block house with a triangle roof. Roman did in fact still have green hair and Dean had a lovely shade of purple skin. Roman noticed something else though. There was a huge gap between Seth and Roman, and Dean and JoJo. Seth and Roman were standing side by side and a few feet over JoJo and Dean were standing side by side but JoJo seemed to be further away from everyone.

"Seth, can you tell me who all these people are?" Johnston asked. Seth pointed to each person and rattled off their names. "Mmhmm and who are Dean and JoJo?" Seth shrugged, "Dean is my big brother and JoJo is his mommy." Johnston raised an eyebrow, "JoJo isn't your mommy?" At the man's question, Seth seemed to stiffen and his eyes narrowed down at the drawing, "No." he said harshly, "I don't need a mommy." Johnston scribbled in his notepad before turning his attention back to Seth, "Well why not? Don't you think JoJo is a nice mommy?" Seth shook his head and Roman's eyebrows shot up, "Seth! Now you know that's not true. JoJo is very good to you."

Seth stiffed in Roman's lap and he made quick to grab the black crayon once again but Roman was quicker and grabbed it out of Seth's reach, "No. You're not scribbling JoJo out of the picture. Now what is this about?" Seth whined as he tried to grab the crayon from Roman.

"Seth?" Johnston started again not wanting to lose focus, "Seth, can you tell your daddy and I why you want to scribble JoJo out of the picture?"

"I don't like her! She's not _my_ mommy. I don't want her in the picture!" Seth slammed his hand down on a table, "You said draw my family and JoJo is not my family and she shouldn't be in the picture!" Johnston could see Roman tensing; he could feel the anger and confusion rolling off the Samoan in waves. "Okay, how about we sit back up on the couch, hmm?" Johnston figured it might be best to put some space between the two right now.

Seth bit his lip and looked at Roman who just pointed to the couch with a snap of his fingers. Seth knew that meant 'now' so he quickly scrambled off the floor and all but flung himself on to the couch. Roman sat at the opposite end with just enough space between the two that they weren't touching but Seth could reach for him if he needed him.

Johnston took note of Seth's leg bouncing a mile a minute and the constant side glances that he'd give in Roman direction. "Seth…" he started cautiously. "Why don't you like JoJo?" Seth looked down and bit his lip, "She took daddy away…" he whispered softly as he stared at the carpet. The confession peaked Roman's interest and he turned to Seth with an eyebrow raised, "I'm right here baby, I didn't go anywhere."

That didn't seem to please Seth though, "This was just supposed to be us. Aunt Stephy sent us on vacation not us and JoJo. She's not supposed to be here and now she's always around!"  
Roman sighed and he pulled Seth into his lap, "Seth. JoJo is daddy's girlfriend and she's Dean's mommy. Dean loves JoJo very much and Daddy can't just send her away because you're feeling jealous. Yes this vacation was supposed to be just about us and yes between Joelle and JoJo it really hasn't been. JoJo does spend a lot of time at our house but that's because Dean _does_ need a mommy whether you think you do or not. If you don't then that's perfectly fine but I can't take that away from Dean, do you understand?"

Seth nodded his head as he played with Roman's fingers. Daddy was right. It wouldn't be fair for Dean not to have his mommy around. That didn't mean that Seth had to like her though. "Good." Roman sighed, "And she didn't take me away Seth. I've been with you for everything.

That. Was not the right answer. "No you weren't! You weren't there when Punk was watching us and Dean got hurt! You weren't there when you left us with some stranger, either!" Seth's hands balled up into fist as he shook with anger.

Roman just sighed and pressed a calming kiss to the boy's head, "Seth, Dean got hurt because _you_ hit him with your toy. Daddy had nothing at all to do with that. And Vix had lots of nice things said about her from families just like us that she has baby sat for. Daddy and JoJo took her and the families through a very, very long interview processes before we even considered letting her stay with you. You chose to sit in a corner all night long and not play with anyone. From what I heard, Dean had a great time with Vix but you just pouted until JoJo and I were forced to come back because of your tantrum."

Seth frowned up at Roman before clambering off of his lap and alienating himself to the side of the couch. He pulled up his knees to his chest and his face in them, "I didn't pout!" he cried out causing Roman to chuckle, "Yeah because that would be so hard to believe."

* * *

A/n: There is going to be a part two to this. I wanted to alternate between this and the next chapter a few time since they both have multiple parts to them.

Thanks for reviewing the last chapter :)

-lilly


	16. Chapter 16

A/n: THIRD BABY TIME!

* * *

Roman and Seth sat on the couch watching as Dean frantically paced around the living room double checking that all traces of their "life style" was gone. "Dean, slow down. You're going to get yourself all worked up." Roman tightened his grip around Seth's waist as the boy squirmed in his lap wanting to get down and investigate where all his toys had gone. "I can't slow down." Dean cried out, throwing his hands up in frustration. "He's going to be here any minute."

* * *

Sami checked the address on his phone before sending Dean a quick 'I'm here' text as he pulled into the drive way and cut the engine. It had been awhile since Callihan had seen his fellow Ohioan. With Sami busy training at NXT and Dean always on the road it's hard to find time to get together, so when Dean told him that he was going to be in town for a while Sami took no time jumping on the offer to hang out.

Sami was literally bouncing with excitement as he walked up to the front porch. He was just about to knock when a loud scream from inside knocked him off guard as did the front door swinging open and Dean slipping out onto the porch nearly knocking him over in the processes. Sami wasn't usually one to stick his nose where it didn't belong so he wouldn't ever admit to the fact that he tried to peak into the house to find the source of the screaming but Dean was quick to shut the door behind him.

"Hey." His former team mate breathed out with that cheeky smile that Sami had learned to know so well and had grown to love. Sami just stared at him with an eyebrow raised expectantly, "Dude?" The clueless look that Dean was trying to forge had Sami rolling his eyes, leave it to Mox. "Oh I don't know, the screaming? Oh no, maybe the crashing? And I'm pretty sure I heard crying, what the fuck is going on in there?" Sami shouldn't have been surprised when Dean just waved him away and moved over to sit on the porch swing, "Stop your worrying Callihan. You always did worry to damn much. Now sit down and smoke with me."

Dean held his hand out expectantly and smiled in thanks as Sami pulled his pack from his back pocket and place a cigarette in his hand, "Light me, sweet cheeks." Dean leaned over and placed the tip of the cigarette in the flame taking a deep breath in as it ignited and coughed as he blew the first puff out, "God damn. I see you still smoke crappy cigarettes." Sami shrugged and took his spot on the swing next to Dean kicking off with both feet. "It's not my fault you never got used to smoking the cheap kind." Sami retaliated while running his fingers through Dean's hair as Dean laid his head in his lap.

Dean's hand came up around the back of Sami's neck and pulled his head down to blow smoke into the boy's mouth, "I don't care how broke you are, you always go for the good shit. Didn't I teach you anything?" Sami just laughed, "Yes sir, it won't happen again." They eventually fell away to silence.

Another scream came from inside the house and Sami felt Dean tense at the sound of it. "Alright, stop fucking around and tell me what's going on in there?" The question seemed to send Dean into battle inside his head and Sami honestly couldn't tell which side was winning. "You can't judge me, man." Sami looked down at dean with offense written all over his face, "You know I would never."

Dean knew Sami was telling the truth. After everything they'd been through and done together passing judgment on _this_ would seem a little silly. "We did a lot of crazy shit together in our day, Sami. Especially in CZW, do you remember?" Sami nodded his head, "I remember. I remember doing crazy shit together in every company we were in together." Dean sighed and ran his hands over his face, "Yeah. But. Sami. In _CZW_, do you _remember_?"

* * *

_Sami was a whimpering, sobbing mess and the water stinging his many wounds did nothing to stop the flow of tears. Dean felt for him, he truly did. While the best friend side of Dean wanted to tell Sami to go back to the arena, find his balls, and reattach them with a staple gun, the big brother side of Dean just wanted to make sure the younger boy was okay. Sami took a beating tonight. A beating that even Dean wouldn't go after for himself. Maybe he was just trying to prove something to himself or to Dean or Maybe the kid just had a fucking death wish._

_"Where the fuck is Chrissy? Isn't that the whole point of having a wife? Or even a relationship with someone in the same company as you? It means that your best friend does not have to be so damn close to your naked junk." Dean sighed as he ran the hotels washcloth as gently as he could over the boy's battered body since the damn thing was like sandpaper. "Sami?" Dean frowned as he noticed the boy nodding off, "Sami, you can't go to sleep bud."_

_The broken whimper that escaped the younger boy was enough to tear Dean's heart in two, "I know. I know you're tired. You fought one hell of a fight, kid. You deserve to be tired I just wanna make sure it's the fight talking and not a concussion."_

* * *

Dean opened his eyes and stared up into Sami's with a sigh, "We looked out for each other. We always did. I don't' even know how many times we dragged each other out of the ring bruised and bloody. We took care of each other after shows. " Dean sighed, "And I have someone like that for me now. Except…different…"

Dean took a deep breath and blew it out then he just let loose and told Sami everything; From diapers to thumb sucking, pacifiers to naptime, time outs to extra special daddy cuddles. His room, their toys, the family trips and vacations they went on together. He told Sami about Roman, about Seth, and most importantly about JoJo.

It took a moment for Sami to respond but that didn't worry Dean. Dean had just opened a flood gate of information on his best friend and he knew his fellow Ohioan was just taking the time to processes it all. "So…What….Is this like a sex thing?"

Dean just laughed, leave it to Sami. "I think it normally is, If it's done right, it's not for us though. It's more like a state of mind for us, It's more emotional than sexual, we don't get off on being this way. I don't know… Roman's just trying to give Seth and me something we never had…Can't burn him at the stake for that." Dean bit his lip. "It just…makes me feel safe, you know how it is." Sami sighed, "Yeah...I know how it is."

* * *

_Every time he turned around Dean felt like he was yelling at Sami for something. "Get off the top rope, don't jump from there, don't take on that guy." They were in the middle of a match for Christ sake. He didn't have time to make sure Sami wasn't getting himself killed. They ended up getting their asses handed to them and while Dean didn't want to outwardly blame Sami, he was in his head._

_"What the hell is going on with you in the ring lately, you got a death wish or something?" Dean asked shoving Sami against the wall once they were behind the curtain. Sami just stared at him with that same glazed over, checked out look he's had on his face for a week. Dean snapped his fingers in front of the boy trying to gather his attention but Sami was too far gone. With a sigh, Dean wrapped his arm around the boy's waist and guided him to the car._

_It was a short drive back to their hotel, not that it mattered since Sami hadn't uttered a word since the promo they cut back at the show, and even then he'd been slurring his words and stuttering through the whole damn thing. Dean figured this would be another one of those nights where Sami crashed as soon as they walked through the door while Dean would stay pumped up for hours. Thankfully some of Sami's focus had come back and he'd been able to walk to their room this time. Last time he had to carry Sami up—granted he'd lost basically half of his blood last time._

_"Why are you acting so weird? Is it your head? Dude, I told you that we should've taken you to the hospital. We could've given them a fake name if you were worried about money or something" He ripped the lampshade off of the bedside table lamp and shone it in Sami's face. He dragged it back and forth over Sami's eyes but it was all useless because Dean didn't know what the hell he was looking for. "Sami, you've gotta snap out of whatever this is." Dean sighed and placed the lamp back on the stand before shutting it off and climbing into his own bed leaving Sami to fend for himself. _  
_  
It wasn't until he was almost asleep that he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and a body press against his back. He sighed and rolled over to pull the smaller boy against him, "All you had to do was ask."_

* * *

"Do you think I'm weird?" Dean whispered out. Sami had to try really hard not to cringe at the insecurity and uncertainty in Dean's voice. It was something that he wasn't used to hearing from Dean. It didn't stop Sami from laughing though and he looked down at his best friend with an 'are you serious?' expression. "Out of all the shit that I've seen you do throughout the years, sucking your thumb and calling some guy 'daddy' doesn't even make the list."

They stared down at each other silently before Dean cracked at a smile and Sami started to laugh. Unaware, they shifted a little closer to each other and Sami started running his fingers through Dean's curls once again. "So, how is Jessicka?" Dean asked watching as his cigarette burned down to the filter; it wasn't like he was going to smoke the rest of that shit anyway. "Is Chrissy still giving you a hard time? I heard she said in an interview that it looked like you were fucking your sister."

Sami slapped Dean's chest playfully when he let out a snort, "I'm sorry dude but the chick is right. It think it's the nose." He said reaching up to bop Sami on the nose only to have Sami slap his hand away. "Hey! What do you expect when you cheat on your wife and then ignore her while flouncing your floozy around? Are you ever worried that they're going to run into each other in the circuit and battle to the death for the rights to your dick?"

Sami shook his head at Dean's stupidity and rolled his eyes, "I'm not flouncing her and Jessicka isn't a floozy. Can you even say floozy or is your _daddy_ going to come out and here spank you?"Sami smirked down at Dean who instantly went into a pout, "Well played Callihan, well played."

"So, now that I know the big secret, am I allowed to come in or are we going to stay out here the whole time?" Sami moved his fingers to scratch at the spot behind Dean's ear while Dean bit his lip in consideration before shrugging, "I don't see why not. You weren't ever really banished in the first place I just…" Dean sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. Sami leaned over and kissed his forehead, "Well now you know."

* * *

"Dad?"

Roman poked his head around the corner and raised his 'brow questioningly at Dean who just nodded his head with a small smile. Sami didn't miss how the whole atmosphere seemed to change after that. Dean seemed to relax almost instantly and the straight faced Roman broke out into a smile.

Sami stuck out his hand and offered his most parents pleasing smile, "Hello, I'm Sami." Roman took Sami's hand firmly in his and shook it once before letting his own arm drop to his side. "You'll have to excuse the mess." Roman bit his lip as he turned his attention to the living room which had been redecorated curtesy of Seth and his tantrum. "Some little boys can't take no for answer." Roman said in a way that Sami was sure was meant for Seth to hear. He peaked into the living room to the see two toned man sitting in the corner with his nose pressed against the wall.

"So." Roman smiled throwing a dish towel over his shoulder. "Are you staying for lunch?" Sami looked to Dean who shrugged before he turned back to Roman with a smile, "Yes sir, I'd love too." At the 'sir' Roman raised his eyebrows surprisingly before turning to Dean with a smile, "This is one has manners. You could learn a thing or two from him." Once Roman's back was turned Dean shoved Sami into the wall and the black haired boy just smirked.

* * *

Sami smiled up at Roman as a plate of grilled cheese and carrot sticks, a cup of tomato soup, and a glass of water was placed in front of him, "Thank you." He turned his attention back to Dean who was in the middle of telling him about some movie they were going to watch after lunch. "It sounds awesome, I can't wait." Sami took a sip from his water glass and his eyes drifted over to Seth who was currently strapped into his high chair and giving Sami a look that let the boy know he was none too happy about his presence in the house. Sami just gave Seth his best smile and refocused his attention on his glass.

"Sami? Something wrong with the food?" Roman asked, noticing that the kid had yet to touch his food. He was a little skeptical of the boy shaking his head but his response was what floored him, "Just waiting for everyone to have their food."

_Dear god, it's me Roman. Please let this perfect boy's manners rub off on Dean. Amen._

Roman was sure he was smiling like a crazy person as he waved his hand dismissively in the air, "Go ahead and eat. Dean isn't going to wait for no one and I have to feed Seth before I can even start on my own food. It's just going to get cold."

"Shit!" Sami and Roman snapped their attention to Dean who was currently trying to mop up his spilled water with his napkin. Roman let out a sigh and fed Seth the soup he had on the spoon before getting up and getting a dishtowel from the kitchen as well as a refill of water in a sippy cup. He held out the sippycup for Dean, who was refusing to take it, while he wiped up the rest of the water.

"You know the rules." He said lifting his gaze to Dean's red face. "You spill, you get the cup. The rules don't change just because you have friends over." The sound of a glass hitting the table refocused Roman's attention to Sami with a raised eyebrow. "Oops." The black haired boy forged innocence and sent a wink in Dean's direction. "I guess I'll get you one too." Roman muttered turning back to the kitchen.

Dean knew he made the right choice in telling Sami their secret.

* * *

A/n: Okay so I don't actually know if Sami cheated on Chrissy with Jessicka but there is an interview where Chrissy implies it when she gets asked why they're divorcing and she say something about not knowing the answer because Sami is ignoring her calls and makes a comment like, "I guess it's because he wanted to his time with someone who looks like his sister."

To my knowledge, Jessicka nor Sami have made their own comments on this so I'm just basically going on what Chrissy said so don't burn me at the stake for calling Havock a floozy. From what I've seen she's perfect for Sami so…Who knows…AND DON'T LET THIS HINDER YOUR OPINION OF SAMI BECAUSE I PROMISE YOU THAT HE'S PERFECT! HE JUST COULDN'T KEEP IT IN HIS PANTS APPARENTLY!

I would also like to point out that this was so weird to write. I don't think I've ever written Sami with anyone but Bayley (I SHIP IT SO FUCKING HARD YOU HAVE NO IDEA!) but I'm going to have to get used to writing Sami with someone other than Bayley once the sequel comes along (Hint hint ;D)

Okay enough of me talking. Enjoy Raw or if you're not reading this until after I hope you enjoyed Raw.

-Lilly!


	17. Chapter 17

Roman got played. That was the only logical explanation for the change in the sweet boy who was spouting off yes sirs and no sirs and pleases and thank you's left in right. Sami Callihan was a monster! He was that kid that you were nice to when they came over to hang out with your child but any time they left the house together you were trailing them like the kid was a hard core criminal. Sure, Sami Callihan by himself was great and he still let a please or a thank slip every now and then but get Sami Callihan with Dean Ambrose and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Daddy!" Roman looked up from his laptop, where he was currently in video conference meeting with Stephanie McMahon, to see a crying Seth running full force straight into his side.

The mentally youngest quickly turned into a blubbering mess as he tried to tell Roman the great injustice that his brother and Sami had done to him but the boy was crying so hard that all Roman could make out was "Sami...Dean...Mean...Kill...Daddy...Stop..." Eventually Roman just cut the boy off and focused more on calming him down rather than figuring out what happened.

"Okay, okay, alright, shush." Roman cooed pulling Seth into his lap and close to his chest as he ran his fingers through the multicolored locks. This was a constant occurrence when Sami came to visit and Roman was going to put a stop to it today. "I have to go" Roman sighed into the webcam. "I'll call later and we can pick up where we left off." They said their goodbyes and Roman shut the laptop before pressing a kiss to Seth's forehead and setting the boy back on his feet.

"Boys!" He called out, guiding the still crying Seth into the living room. "Boys, come out here. I want to talk to you." Silence. "Now!" The Samoan bellowed.

Guilt ridden faces were instantly in front of his as the boys made quick to sit on the couch in front of Roman. They shifted closer together as they tried to appear as a united front. Roman wasn't going to get anything out of them if they could help it.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" Silence. "Well there has to be some reason Seth came crying to me." Nothing. "Sami? Do you know?" The black harried boy shook his head so Roman turned his attention to Dean. "Dean? Got any clue?" The blonde shrugged.

"So you're telling me that Seth made himself cry? That Seth got himself all worked up?" Funny how these boys suddenly seemed to have nothing to say. That was okay though, Roman had plenty to say. "That for the past three weeks that Sami has been over here Seth has just decided that it would be fun to cry until he made himself sick? What's the matter, boys? Cat got your tongue?"

Dean giggled at the expression. Big mistake. "Something funny to you, Dean?" The blonde shook his head, "no sir." Roman turned too Sami who mirrored his friends actions, "no sir." The black haired boy whispered out.

Roman tapped his foot impatiently as the two older boys shared a nervous glance and Seth continued to wipe his snotty nose on Romans shirt. "I don't know if any of you have noticed but I'm waiting for an explanation here." No one spoke. "Fine. Dean, Seth, off to your corners."

An angry protest came from both boys. Seth fell to the floor insisting that he didn't do anything wrong while Dean just screamed how unfair he was being. Roman held up his hand to silence them both, "you don't want to fess up." He said to Dean before turning to Seth, "and you don't want to calm down enough to tell me your side. So until someone feels the need to start talking I want you in your corners. I will not ask again."

The lingering threat of a spanking had both boys running off to their respective corners as Roman turned his attention to Sami who was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. Roman took the seat opposite from the boy and sighed as the awkwardness of the conversation they were about to have washed over him.

"As for you," he started, leaning forward and resting his forearms on his knees. "Dean has rules that he needs to follow and those rules stand whether you're here or not. Do you understand this?" Roman asked, taking in the sight of the younger man slightly shaking. He looked very much like a lost lamb without Dean by his side. Sami was often a shy and uncertain character and this wasn't the first time that Roman had wondered just exactly who was the mastermind of all things he and Dean did to get themselves in trouble—it wasn't exactly like his eldest was the most innocent thing.

"Yes sir." Sami breathed out. He shifted uncomfortably under Romans glaze, the scolding he was receiving caused a blush to spread across his cheeks.

Roman nodded his head once, "Good. Then you'll understand when I say that if Dean does not follow these rules he gets punished. When you're here I expect you to follow the same rules as Dean. There will be no more of this." He gestured to the still crying Seth before they locked eyes again. "You break a rule then you get the same punishment as everyone else. Now, if you can't handle this then you know where the door is but if you want to stay and continue to come over and play then I'm sure we can find you your own timeout spot."

Sami bit his lip and turned in his seat to watch Dean standing in timeout. Could he do that? Could he sit there and be scolded like a child? Just the thought of being sent to timeout at his age had his cheeks burning with humiliation. He couldn't leave Dean though, not again, that much he knew. He also knew that as long as Dean was per taking in certain activities that he wouldn't be able to see Dean outside of Roman's house without Roman's permission.

Sami felt stuck. While he would never judge Dean for his choices, this wasn't for him. Yes, Sami was submissive by nature. Yes, Dean and Sami had some kind of relationship back in CZW that wasn't the most conventional. That didn't mean he wanted this. He didn't think he could live like Dean.

"No one is telling you to sign on for anything." Roman interjected, interrupting the battle in Sami's head. "I just want you to follow the rules. It's not fair for Dean to be punished for wanting to impress you."

Sami nodded his head at that, it wasn't fair to Dean. While some of the things had been Dean's idea, Sami was the older one, mentally anyway, and he had a responsibility to be a role model for Dean. So he drew a deep breath in and slowly blew it out before locking eyes with the Samoan, "I'll take the time out." He whispered quietly. He drew his bottom lip in between his teeth and took Romans offered hand in his, melting as the older man comfortingly swiped his fingers on the underside of Sami's wrist. It was times like this where he could see why Dean chose this. Roman was a perfect choice for a father.

"Have you ever been in time out before?" The Samoan asked and Sami shook his head, "my dad was more of a belt to ass kind of guy." The smaller boy answered.

They shared a chuckle and Sami stiffened as they drew closer to what was going to be deemed as his time out spot. Roman just swiped those fingers over his wrist again and damn it if Sami didn't melt all over again.

"Do you know how it works?" Roman asked smiling when Sami shrugged. "It's pretty basic right?" The Ohioan bit his lip as he spoke, that humiliated heat returning to his cheeks, "I stand in the corner and look at the wall until my time is up?"

Roman nodded his head, "More or less. You must stay still, you can't look around you or fidget or talk. Anything like that sets your time all over again. And even though your timer will eventually go off, you can't leave your spot until I say it's okay."

Once Roman had picked the perfect spot, one that was far enough away from the other boys that they wouldn't be able to see each other but close enough that Roman could see all three of them from any part of the room that he was in including the kitchen, he led Sami into the corner and smiled encouragingly at the man. "The boys got five minutes to reflect on whatever it was that you guys did so I'll give you the same." he pulled a kitchen timer from a side drawer and sat it in Sami's line of view, "Good luck."

* * *

Sami let out a whimper as Roman once again started over his timer for his fidgeting, this would be the eighth time that the man would have to start all over again. He tried so hard to sit still, he really did, but this was hard! "I can't do it!" The youngest Ohioan cried out, sobbing as Roman once again restarted his timer—this time for talking. "No!" he yelled. Roman restarted the timer once again causing Sami to stomp his foot.

Sami just wanted to crumple to the floor and cry. No wonder Seth threw so many floor dropping fits.

"Come on, Sami" Roman sighed. "If my four year old can do this then I know you can." Sami wanted to shoot Roman the biggest, nastiest glare he could come up with but he knew that looking away from the wall would only get his timer restarted.

He didn't care what Seth could do. Great for freaking Seth! He couldn't do it and that was all that mattered. It was just too hard.

Sami didn't want to admit that he could feel tears stinging behind his eyes or that the need to fall to the floor in a fit was overwhelming. Instead he settled for quiet sniffle, thanking his lucky stars when Roman didn't reset him.

He made it through the five minutes eventually and as soon Roman dismissed him from the spot he flung himself in the Samoans arms, crumbling against him as he cried on his chest. He'd done it. It had taken some time and he felt like it was never going to end. Sure, he was feeling more than exhausted but he did it!

Roman shushed him and ran his fingers through the wild black hair with one hand as the other rubbed the boys back, "Shhh, it's over now." He secured an arm around Sami's waist and led him down the hall to the boy's room, sending a glare in his smirking boy's direction as they passed the living room. Once in the room Roman peeled back the covers to Dean's bed and helped Sami crawl inside before tucking the boy in. "Nap. I'll come in and check on you in a bit."

* * *

After his punishment, Sami had avoided the Reigns house for a few weeks and dodged all of Dean's attempts at hanging out. He hadn't been able to shake off the humiliation from the time out or breaking down in Romans arms after. It didn't help that JoJo would shoot him these symptomatic looks at the performance center either. He didn't know how he felt knowing Roman had told her about his punishment.

He eventually manned up and agreed to Dean's desperate, almost near tears, request for Sami to come over. He honestly hadn't meant to blow the boy off but every time he thought about standing in that corner he didn't know if he could face any of them.

Sighing softly, Sami lifted his hand up to knock on the door. He couldn't help but to smile wider at the excited, "he's here! He's here!" chants from Dean that came from the other side of the door. His smile faltered a bit, he felt really bad for blowing Dean off in that moment.

Dean was his best friend and they had a love for each other that ran deep. That was clear from the almost hyperventilating Dean that answered the door, "I didn't think you were going to come back." The blonde huffed out as he threw his arms around Sami's neck.

A pain shot through Sami's chest as he hugged Dean closer to him, "Never." He smiled. "You're stuck with me."

Sami pulled Dean over to the porch swing and offered him a cigarette before lighting up his own. They were able to get a few puffs in before the sounds of the front door opening had them tossing the white sticks over the railing and looking innocently up at Roman. "What are you two doing?" The Samoan asked as he took in the guilty faces. "Nothing!" they both cried out, a little too frantically if anyone asked Roman.

"Mmmhmm. Well. It's too cold for you two to stay out here so you'll have to hang out inside today." Roman waited until the two were in the house before heading back in himself. "Your brother just went down for his nap so play quietly." Roman said before going back in the kitchen to get started on dinner.

Dean nodded at his father before he pulled Sami into his room. He bit his lip as he threw a glance over to the sleeping Seth and stepped between their beds to throw open the window. Slipping out, he padded around the yard to find their tossed cigarettes and crawled back through the window with ease once he found them. "I don't know whose is whose." He said handing Sami one of the half smoked sticks, "So you better not have herpes."

Sami chuckled and pulled the lighter from his pocket. He took Dean's stick from his fingers and placed them both in his mouth as he leaned out the window, lighting up, and then handed one back to Dean. "Herpes free." He said as he blew the first puff of smoke out into the cold air.

They sat in silence as they traded the window spot on and off.

"What are you guys doing?"

Dean jumped back from the window, keeping the hand that held the cigarette outside. He looked over to where Seth was sitting up in the bed, his hair wild with sleep and his fist rubbing at his eyes, fuck. "Nothing. Go back to sleep. Dad is going to kick your ass if he catches you awake."

Sami's face grew red and his eyes started to get watery as he held in the smoke until Seth looked away.

"What's wrong with your friend?" Seth asked, tilting his head to the side. "He looks like a dragon."

Dean's head whipped to where Sami was letting out little coughs and small puffs of smoke were escaping from his nose. He bit his lip, panicked, and threw a pillow from his bed at Seth's head giving Sami time to release the smoke.

"Owe!" Seth rubbed his nose as the pillow fell from his face and onto his lap, "what was that for? I didn't do anything!"

"you're being loud!" Dean hissed, "Do you want dad to come in here?" Seth shook his head. "Then shut the fuck up and lay down or else you're going to be put in time out. You don't want that do you? I bet he might spank you too!" Dean couldn't help but to smirk as Seth flung himself down onto the mattress and pulled the covers up over his head.

Dean bit his lip and watched Seth for a few minutes before turning to Sami with a smirk and taking another drag.

"What's that smell?" Seth asked as he pulled the covers from his head.

"Nothing." Dean groaned, "Go to sleep, Seth."

"Well it smells really bad." The younger boy huffed.

"Maybe it's you." Sami teased.

"Maybe it's you!" Seth retorted, throwing Dean's pillow back at Sami's head.

"Wow. Nice come back." Sami snorted, catching the pillow in midair.

Dean chuckled and flicked the ashes from his cigarette out the window. The wind suddenly picked up and blew them back into the room causing Dean to let out a string of curses. "Shit, fuck, fuck!"

"You're smoking!" Seth cried out.

Sami's eyes went wide and he rushed over to the bed placing the pillow over Seth's mouth and pressing down. "Shut up!" The black haired boy whispered harshly. Seth's flailed under Sami's weight and he tried to scream out for Roman even through the thickness of the pillow.

Eyes flicking over to the nightstand on the boys bedside table, Sami nodded his head toward the nightlight before looking down at Seth. "You afraid of the dark? I bet it would be a real shame if something happened to that thing, wouldn't it? Monsters would find their way in here and you'd be a goner." Seth stilled and his eyes went wide before he started his kicking and screaming back up again.

Quick thinking, Sami plucked Dean's cigarette from the blonde's fingers and took a short drag before blowing the smoke in Seth's face.

"Hey man, what the fuck!" Dean cried out, pulling Sami off his younger brother and slugging him in the arm. "Don't fucking blow it in his face!" Dean pulled the coughing boy in his lap as he ran his hands through Seth's hair.

Sami stared at Dean, exasperated. "Dude, he was going to tell Roman. We would've had our asses beat! This way if he tells at least he smells like he's been smoking too."

Dean had to admit, it was a good plan, but they'd gained up on Seth enough. Sami had taken it one step further than it needed to go and quite frankly, no one could pick on his brother like that but him.

Dean sighed and he pressed a kiss to Seth's head before getting up and heading into their in room bathroom. He picked a glass up off the counter and filled it with water before sitting back down on Seth's bed and pulling the boy back into his lap as he helped him drink. "Better?" He cooed down at his little brother who just pathetically nodded up at him. "Good, now lie down and take your nap."

Dean moved to get up from the bed but Seth grabbed onto his wrist and looked up at him wordlessly. It didn't matter though, Dean knew what he wanted. He moved to lay behind Seth and pulled the younger boy tight against his chest.

Sami just watched as Dean effectively ignored him even after Seth had fallen asleep, "Dean?" the Ohioan whispered out but Dean just held up his hand to silence him.

"Too fucking far, Callihan."

* * *

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Roman cooed down at the blonde haired boy who was currently settled between his legs on the couch as thunder and lightning crashed and flashed outside the bay window in the living room.

Dean had developed an understanding fear of storms after the hurricane. Roman and JoJo would stay up countless hours with him trying to calm him down and help him through nights like this. "It's just a storm. It's not like last time. You're okay, daddy's got you." Roman whispered, his fingers encircling the wrist that had been broken during the hurricane. He bit his lip as flashbacks ran through his mind. "You're safe this time." He whispered out, giving the bone a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Roman paced back and forth on the front porch as he worked out in his head what to say to explain to his loving but short tempered girlfriend the stupid, stupid, stupid thing that he had done. He bit his lip, casting nervous glances back at the car before he finally grew a pair and pushed open the door. He couldn't help but to smile as he took in the site of JoJo serving breakfast to their boys. "Hi honey, can I talk to you outside for a moment?" he asked pressing a kiss to the curly haired girl's cheek.

JoJo looked up from where she was currently feeding Seth pancakes and bit her lip as she took in the frantic appearance of her boyfriend, "Okay? Sure. Just…Give me a sec…" JoJo released her lip and tore up tiny pieces of the pancake before sitting them on Seth's trey. "Dean? We'll be outside if you need us, okay? Watch your brother." The blonde nodded his head, "yes mama."

Roman held open the front door for the girl and swiftly closed it behind him before he started up the pacing once again. "Roman? It's cold. What's up?" JoJo sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself watching as Roman's pacing only seemed to intensify.

"I did something…" Roman started, "I did something really stupid and you're going to be really mad. You're going to yell and you're going to hit me and I'm probably going to be sleeping on the couch for a really long time."

"okay…" JoJo bit her lip as she tried not to assume the worse. There was no point in getting herself upset for something that Roman hadn't even started telling her about yet. "Baby…What did you do?"

Silently, Roman waved her over to the car and he opened the door to the back seat only to have a brown, chocolate lab puppy greet them excitedly.

JoJo's eyes widened as the dog paced back and forth on the seat, almost seeming to be smiling at them as he let out an excited yip. JoJo however wasn't as pleased to see the dog as the dog was to see her. "A dog?! You got them a fucking dog?!"

Roman held up his hand silently to stop her before he opened the passenger door and pulled open a cardboard box crate waving the girl over to peer inside at the brown and white sleeping guinea pig. "You got them a guinea pig…" JoJo said slowly before looking up at Roman with wild and crazy eyes, "You got them a dog and a guinea pig?!"

Roman flinched as she slapped his arm but he quickly moved out of her reach and held up his hand before moving the box down to the reveal a bagged goldfish. The curly haired girl looked back and forth from each animal. He could practically see the steam coming out of JoJo's ears.

She didn't even give Roman a passing glance as she turned and made her way back to the house.

Biting his lip, Roman shut the car doors and ran back into the house only to be greeted with the sight of JoJo fixing up the couch.

"Can we just talk about this?" Roman asked entering the living room slowly and carefully.

"Oh, now you want to talk?"JoJo chuckled as she slammed her hands down on the pillow to fluff it up. "You didn't want to talk before you brought home Old McDonalds farm!"

Roman sighed and wrapped his arms around the girl's waist, gently pulling her into their bedroom. "Look, I got the dog for Dean. I thought it would help him with his fear of the storms but as I was walking out I realized that I couldn't bring a dog home just for Dean. Suddenly I was walking out with the guinia pig for Seth too."

Jojo sighed and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, "what about the fish?"

Roman bit his lip and looked down with a smile on his face. He didn't say who the fish was for because they both knew. "I couldn't not get him anything either…" Roman whispered out.

"I guess I can't be mad at you for trying to help Dean…" JoJo sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "But you can't just do these things without talking to me first."

Roman nodded his head, "I know. I fucked up. I know."

"We have so much on our plate already. You guys go back on the road after Christmas. Who the hell is going to watch all these animals."

Roman bit his lip, he really didn't think this all the way through, "I mean…Maybe my dad?"

Jojo chuckled and rolled her eyes, "Your dad wouldn't even let you have a pet rock growing up."

Roman sighed and dropped down onto the bed next to his girl before placing a kiss to her cheek, "We'll figure this out. We always do."

JoJo stood up and offered her hand out to Roman before pulling him up and wrapping her arms around his waist, "come on, I guess we should go tell the boys."

* * *

"Damn dog." Roman muttered out as the intense whimpering from the chocolate lab Dean had dubbed 'Tanner' filled the house. The dog was supposed to help Dean to not be afraid of storms but it seemed Roman had picked the one dog in the whole shop that was terrified of them. Just his luck.

He flung the covers off of himself before padding out in the living room to get the dog out of his crate when he was stopped in his tracks by the sight of Dean curled up on the floor with the puppy hugged tightly against his chest. "Shh, it's okay Tanner. I'm right here. I won't let anything hurt you."

Roman bit his lip as the mindless things that he'd once said to Dean were being repeated back to the shaking puppy.

"It's just a storm, they're nothing to be afraid of really." Dean whispered, dangling his fingers out for the puppy to bat at. "It's just expanded air and electric discharge…Whatever that means."

Roman couldn't help but to chuckle and he leaned against the door frame as he continued to watch the scene in front of him.

"We shouldn't be afraid of them anymore." Dean declared, giving his head a firm nod as Tanner cocked his head to the side. A loud clap of thunder caused both Dean and the puppy to jump and instinctively scoot closer to one another, "Okay…" Dean breathed, gulping hard. "Okay…Maybe we can be afraid of them just a little.

* * *

"It's my room too!" Seth screamed as both Sami and Dean tried to push him out of the bedroom. "It's my room!" he cried out once again, swinging his fist wherever they'd go. "Dad!" Daddy!"

"Oh yeah, cry for dad! Typical." Dean huffed out as Sami added on an extremely mature and dignified, "yeah."

"Hey!" Roman roared watching as the boys scattered away from each other. All three boys looked up at him with innocent faces but he wasn't buying it this time. "What's going on here?"

Suddenly all the boys broke out at once it a fit of "he started it" and Roman held up his hand to silence them, "I don't care who started it, I'm finishing it. Dean, Sami, this is Seth's room too. You cannot kick him out of his room."

Dean let out a whine and stomped his foot on the ground, "But we don't want him in there. We're doing stuff!"

"What are you doing that's so important that Seth can't sit in his own room?" Roman asked, quirking his eyebrow up at his eldest who was staring up at him in silence, mouth agape. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Roman pushed Dean and Sami out of the doorframe, "It's his room too." He said one more time watching as Seth paraded past them and into his room with his nose held high and a smirk on his face, "yeah, it's my room too."


End file.
